There’s Something About You
by BabyDark
Summary: Ryuki fic..He's a rich guy,She was just a bet to him in the beginning. But, can a bet become something more... Don'T be that mean this is my first fic, if u have suggestion plz do write them to me... The story gets better and better. Just read it!
1. His and Her Life

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARECTERS FROM DIGIMON.

No other tamers besides Rika, Ryo, and Ken are in this story.

Summary: She was just a bet to him in the beginning. But, can a bet become something more…

Ages

Rika: 17

Ryo: 20

Ken: 20

Bridget: 18

**There's Something About You**

Chapter One: His and Her Life

_My name is Ryo Akimaya. I am the next heir to one of Japan's top corporations. I have the perfect life. Cars. Money. Girls. You name it. I have it. Life's good even though all of my friends act fake around me except for my childhood best friend Ken._

"Master Ryo, your friend Ken is on phone for you," said Ryo's butler Bailey.

"I'll be right there," Ryo answered. Ryo went into the living room of his new mansion to pick up the phone.

"Hey Ken, What's up?" Ryo said.

"There's this awesome party tonight at Kelly's house. It's gonna be the bomb. You in?" Ken asked.

"Hell ya. I wouldn't wanna miss it. I'll see ya there. Bye" Ryo replied. Ryo changed into his new black, baggy pants and a white, Calvin Klein shirt. He looked in the mirror and gelled his brown hair. He starred one last time at his blue eyes with his trademark smile across his face and then went to the garage. As Ryo grabbed his keys, he wondered which car to take.

"Which ride should I take today, the Porsche, the Lexus, the Mercedes, the Mustang GT, the BMW, or one of the motorcycles?" Ryo thought to himself. He decided to take the black, two-seater Porsche tonight. He stepped on the gas hard and headed out to one of the many parties he goes to.

* * *

Across town, a simple girl with natural beauty sat on her bed in the attic reading with her glasses on (The glasses are not thick or ugly. They are fashionable). Then, she overheard her abusive father and stepmother arguing with her stepsister about her.

"Ughh. Why do I have to take her to the party?" Rika heard her stepsister Bridget complaining.

"Your mother and I are going to have company over and we don't want her here," Rika's father tried convincingly.

"Plus that girl has no friends so she has no where to go," Her stepmother added.

"Fine, I'll take her but she can't hang around with me," Bridget said. Just then the attic door opened.

"Get ready, loser. I gotta take you to a party. Be down in five minutes," Bridget said to Rika.

"Okay." Rika said with sadness because she knows not to argue with her family. Bridget left. Bridget never stays in the attic long. She's disgusted by the attic and even more, Rika. Rika started to get ready. She wore her hair in a bun, black jeans and a black shirt that said angel on it with her glasses covering her violet eyes filled with sorrows.

"What the fuck is taking you so long?" Bridget screamed. Even though Rika wasn't satisfied with the way she looked, she hurried downstairs.

"I'm here. Let's just go," Rika said. Rika and Bridget headed out to the party.


	2. The Party

Chapter Two: The Party

"Don't you dare come near me while we're at the party, bitch," Bridget said as they headed up the steps towards the party. When they went inside, Bridget greeted her friends leaving Rika standing alone surrounded by a crowd full of people. She just sat in the corner starring blankly at the people.

Meanwhile, across the room Ryo and his friends were drinking and talking.

"Hey Ryo, I bet you can't stay with Alicia and hook up with some chick at this party for two months without any of them knowing," Ken said.

"There's no way Ryo can do that. He's so bad with relationships. If he can, we'll all give him $500," said another one of his friends, Leo.

"Let's make it interesting. Twice the girls. Twice the money." Ryo said

"Deal. If you can't keep both of them, you have to do whatever we tell you to," Ken said

"How about that chick in the corner? She looks desperate. She'll probably say yes." Leo said. Ryo walks over to Rika.

"Nah, how about the other girl, by the door?" Ken suggested.

"No, There's something about her," Ryo said. With that, he walked towards her.

"What's a babe like you doing in the corner alone?" Ryo asked Rika with his trademark smile.

"Ummm, do I know you?" Rika asked quietly.

"Ha-ha, very funny. Don't you know my face? I'm everywhere, on TV, magazines, billboards, everywhere. And, you're saying you don't know who I am?" Ryo said surprisingly.

"Nope. Are you that guy that they found floating by the sea? Rika asked.

"I'm the famous Ryo Akiyama, son of Lee Akiyama, the most successful business man in Japan," Ryo said.

"Sure you are and I'm the Empress of China," Rika joked.

"Funny but seriously I am. Do you live in a cave or something? How could you not know who I am?" Ryo asked

"Sorry, I just don't get out much or watch TV," Rika replied.

"It's okay. So maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime," Ryo asked.

"No thanks. I don't really like going out much. Plus, we just met," Rika replied. Just then, Bridget comes up to Rika and Ryo.

"Wow, why is the famous Ryo Akiyama talking to my loser sister, Rika? Or should I say STEPsister? Is he commenting on your terrible outfit or something?" Bridget asked

"We were just talking," Rika answered.

"So anyway Ryo, I'm Bridget. Would you like to go out sometime?" Bridget asked Ryo eagerly.

_Maybe if I go out with blondie, I can get closer to that gold digger who's trying to play hard to get._

"Sure. I guess. Here's my number," Ryo said.

"We gotta go but I'll call you Ryo," Bridget said.

* * *

"I can't believe I have Ryo's number and to think he was wasting his time talking to you," Bridget said with excitement.

_Who cares? Everything good happens to you, not me. He's just another guy who wants to get in bed with any girl willing to give it all._

"I going to sleep. I have work tomorrow" Rika said with her own thoughts.

"Whatever. I'm calling Ryo now," Bridget said.

* * *

Ryo sat down at Le Rouge, the fanciest French restaurant in town. Bridget wanted to go somewhere high class and expensive just like every other girl he dates.

_I can't believe I have to go on another date tomorrow morning with Alicia. I'm already on a date with Bridget and I haven't even gone on a date with bet number two, little miss hard to get._

"Sorry I'm late. I had to find the right shoes to go with my dress, the right lip stick to go with the shoes, and the right eye shadow to go with the lipstick," Bridget said interrupting his thoughts.

"It's okay. Let's just order," Ryo said impatiently. Just then Rika comes up to their table.

"What would you like from our menu?" Rika asked.

"I want that, and that, and that, and oh and that," Bridget said.

"I'll just have this and this," Ryo said.

"Your order will be ready shortly," Rika said. With that, Rika headed towards the kitchen.

"Wasn't that your sister?" Ryo asked Bridget

"Uh, yea but nobody in the family likes her so I don't talk to her in public." Bridget said.

"Why doesn't your family like her?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Her dad doesn't like her because she's the reason her mother is dead. My mom doesn't like her because she's not her daughter, and I just don't like her. I don't know why."

"How old is she?" Ryo asked.

"Why are you so interested in my sister?"

"I'm just curious. You look younger than her," Ryo said sarcastically.

_Yea right, you look so old with all that make-up on. Try lightening up a bit._

"Aw, thanks. But, she's 17. I'm the older and prettier sister, actually stepsister," Bridget said. Rika brings a pitcher of water towards them.

"Wanna see something funny?" Bridget asked.

"Uhh…" Ryo said. Bridget trips Rika and she spills water all over Ryo.

"Oh my god, I can't believe you dropped water on my boyfriend," Bridget screamed at Rika.

"Chill Bridget. It wasn't even her fault. You tripped her and I'm not your boyfriend. We've only gone on one date.

He ended the date early. He dropped Bridget off at her house. He decided to go to Akiyama Corp to finish some things up.


	3. Hit and Run

Chapter Three: Hit and Run

"Why were you late, Bitch?" Rika's step mom yelled at her.

"I had to stay late and clean up water that I spilled at the restaurant," Rika tried to explain.

"I don't care. You are expected to make the meals for this family," Her father screamed at her while Bridget lay on the couch not defending her. Bridget knew it was her fault Rika was late but she chose not to do anything about it.

"I have other priorities, Dad. I can't always cook for the family" Rika said.

"As long as you're living under my roof, your number one priority will be this family," Rika's dad said now screaming. He smacked her on the face with a pan, leaving a bruise. Her dad threw a vase right at her face but she ended up blocking it with her right, leaving a severe deep long cut.

"Well maybe I won't live here anymore," Rika cried looking at her bloody hands.

She ran upstairs to pack her stuff and decided to go to a low-priced motel. She checked into Motel 6 the next morning. The checking in process took so long, Rika was running late for her other job. She ran along the streets. She couldn't wait for the cars to stop. It was raining heavily and she wanted to get to work as soon as possible. So, she tried crossing the street. Just then, a shiny, silver Jaguar comes towards her and the emblem of the Jaguar hits her in the ribs. Ryo steps out of the car and sees who he hits. He can't believe he had just hit Rika.

"Are you okay?" he said as he picked her glasses up. As he brings the glasses towards her face, he noticed her violet eyes and the pain that lay behind them.

"Yea… I'm fine. I gotta… go. I'm late for… work," Rika said as she winced. Ryo looks at his Jaguar. It has blood on it.

"What do you mean your fine? You just got hit by a CAR. There's blood everywhere and you're talking about going to work? You need to go to the hospital." Ryo said not knowing what to do.

She walks off slowly. She took two steps and faints. He grabs her before she hit the ground.

* * *

He carries her into the emergency room and waits in the waiting room while the doctor's examined her.

"Sir, what happened to the young lady?" A doctor comes in asking Ryo.

"Um, I was just driving and she just comes out of no where. So what's wrong with her?" Ryo asked.

"What side did you hit her with your car?" the doctor asked.

"Her left side was bleeding," Ryo answered.

"Did you know she had bruises on her right side of her face and also a deep cut on her right arm?" Doctor said

"No. it's impossible. I hit her on the left though," Ryo said with disbelief.

_Wait…Bridget did mention about her family abusing her._

"Anyway she'll be alright, you can see her now," Doc said escorting him to the room.

"Right now she's on morphine, so she can't feel her pain. Also I need her current address for the billing," Said doctor.

_She looks so peaceful while sleeping. Too bad reality isn't like that for her._

"I'll pay for the bill. Send it to my address," Ryo said as he starred at her.

"Okay, she'll be discharged tomorrow but she'll still be a little drowsy. Will you be picking her up?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, I'll be here tomorrow." Ryo said.

_I'm late for my date with Alicia. I don't want to go but I don't want to lose the bet. I need to break up with Bridget though. There's no point in dating that bitch. Got too much to do today._

* * *

Ryo sat down and ate breakfast with Alicia at Waffle House. He didn't bother apologizing to her because in her eyes, he never did anything wrong. As long as he gave her gifts, she didn't care what did. He dropped Alicia off and called Bridget from his car.

"Hello," Bridget answered.

"Bridget, pass me my pants," Ryo heard a guy's voice in the beginning.

"Hey Bridget. I'm breaking up with you. It ain't working out," Ryo said.

"Why? Is it because of Todd? He's just a friend. He's helping me with my, um, laundry," Bridget said.

"Well, if somebody is saying pass me MY pants, it's not you're laundry. And, I can't believe you're cheating on The Ryo Akiyama," He yells, hanging up without saying bye.

* * *

The next day Ryo woke up around 9 a.m. to pick up Rika from the hospital. He arrived at the hospital to find Rika drowsy on the bed.

"Hey pumpkin, rise and shine, time to come home with me," said Ryo with a smirk on his face.

"Whaaaaat?" Rika said with a tired sound in her voice.

"I already signed the paper so we're good to go," Ryo said

Rika on the other hand had no idea what Ryo was saying, but all she knew was she was drowsy. Ryo saw that she was dizzy, so he decided to carry her to his car. When Rika wakes up, she has no clue where she was.

_The room was elegantly designed. Everything was obviously well-planned. There were paintings on walls. The ruby red floor matched perfectly with the curtains. The bed was king sized and the silky sheets were comfortable. This would be a dream home to live in. _

"Miss Rika, Master Ryo would like your company in the dining room for lunch," a voice said out of nowhere, interrupting her thoughts.

"What? Who are you? Where am I?" Rika asked the man.

"I am Master Ryo's butler, Bailey and you are at the Akiyama Residence, Miss," Bailey said.

Meanwhile Ryo was talking on the phone with Ken.

"Yo, how's the bet so far?" Ken asked Ryo.

"It's good. I got bet number two at my house. But, I hit her with my car but she's okay," Ryo said.

"What? You hit her with your car?" Ken asked in shock. Just then, Rika came downstairs.

"It's a long story. I gotta go," Ryo said.

"Thanks for taking me to the hospital but I gotta go to work. There's no way I'm going to be able to pay for this hospital bill," Rika said.

"I took care of the bill. Youcan't to go to work. You got hit by a car," Ryo said grabbing her hand to the dining room.

As she passed each room, she couldn't help but be amazed by the beauty of each room. The walls were beige with beautiful paintings. Most of the downstairs was a perfect combination of white, cream, and beige. When they got to the dining room, Rika looked around the huge room. She noticed how the room was elegantly designed with a chandelier that was crystal clear. The dining table was marble white with a vase full of white roses as the center piece. They sat in silence for quite some time until the butler broke the silence.

"Master Ryo, what would you and the madam like to eat?" Bailey asked.

"I'm not hungry," Rika said.

"Tell cook to make two of his finest meals," Ryo said.

"Right away, sir," Bailey as he headed to the kitchen,

"So Rika, why were you running so fast that day," Ryo asked curiously.

"Not that it's any of your business but I ran away from home and the checking in process took longer than I expected," Rika said looking at the roses and not at him as he sat at the head of the table.

"How'd did you get that bruise on your face?" he asked her.

"You hit me with your car. What did you expect?" she shot back.

"I'm for sure I didn't hit you on both sides," he said.

"Your food is ready, sir" Bailey said coming in.

"Let's just drop it and eat, okay?" Rika said quietly.

"Fine," Ryo said giving up even though he wanted to know more.

They sat quietly and ate. Rika played with her food for a while, ate a little, and then got up. As they walked to the door, she noticed a huge chandelier bigger than the one in the dining room by the entrance.

"I really gotta go. Thanks for everything." Rika said. He walks her to the door and just before she leaves, he kisses her. He tries to put his tongue in her mouth but she pulls back.

"I can't do this. I have to go," she says surprised.

"Wait. I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that. Just come to this party tonight at that private beach," He said grabbing her arm before she could leave.

"I don't know. I'll think about it," Rika said. Ryo watched as she walked out the door.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	4. A Night to Remember

Chapter Four: A Night to Remember

_Why did I just kiss Rika? Do I have feelings for her? She's so different from every other girl I know?_

RRRIIINNNGGGG! The phone interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello," Ryo answered.

"Hey Ryo. You gonna go to the beach party?" Ken asked.

"Yea, I guess. I sorta was hoping someone was gonna there," Ryo said.

"I heard Alicia was gonna be there. How is bet number one going?" Ken asked.

"Alicia. Why?" Ryo asked.

"I dunno but she really likes you. You gonna go with her?" Ken asked.

"I guess. Bye," Ryo said and hung up.

_Being there with Alicia. Oh well, Rika's probably not gonna go anyway._

* * *

Rika walked out of her job. They wouldn't let her work tonight because they heard about the accident. As she walked, she noticed the sky was purple tonight. She decided she was going to go to the beach after all. She could see the stars at the beach. Rika loved stars.

Meanwhile Ryo was already at the party.

"Ryoooo. I'm over here. I was waiting for you," Alicia said just as he came through the entrance.

"Hey Alicia. Thanks for waiting," He said sort of sarcastically.

"So baby, where were you? You missed our date today. I was starting to get worried," Alicia said.

"I was busy," Ryo said.

"It's okay baby," She said and she kissed him lightly on the lips.

_I don't know how much longer I can stay with Alicia. She doesn't kiss as well as Rika._

"Alicia, I have to go tell Ken something important," Ryo said thinking that was a good enough excuse to stop kissing her. He really went to go see if Rika showed up.

Rika went through the entrance. She decided that she would go inside the beach house to see if Ryo was there. She saw that Bridget was at the party. Bridget came up to her.

"Who invited you here, loser?" Bridget asked her.

"Ryo. Have you seen him?" Rika asked Bridget.

"Umm, I think I saw him go upstairs," Bridget said even though she knew no one was upstairs and she would be all alone. Bridget ran to Todd who was a little drunk and wanted to have a little fun.

"Hey… Bridget… What's…up?" He said stammering because he had too much to drink.

"Wanna have some fun?" Bridget asked Todd.

"Sure babe... Let's go upstairs," Todd said.

"No, not with me. There's another babe upstairs waiting for you. She wants some action. She's gonna be feisty though. She likes playing hard to get. If she says no, it means she wants more.

"Aright," Todd said as he headed upstairs.

Rika walked into a room and out of no where, somebody grabs her by the hips and bites her on the neck.

"Hey baby," Todd said. She turned around and he started kissing her. She pushed him away.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Rika asked with shock.

"Don't you wanna… have some fun?" He said as he takes of his pants. He pulled her to him and he ripped her top, revealing her bare chest. Rika couldn't stop crying because she knew what was about to happen next. He continued to try and she continued to fight back.

Meanwhile, Ryo came inside the beach house and saw Ken.

"Hey Ryo, guess who I just saw going upstairs?" Ken asked.

"Your mom," Ryo joked.

"Ha-ha, very funny but no. Rika. That girl. I think she was looking for you," Ken said

Ryo went upstairs. He could hear Rika's voice through the door. He went in and saw some guy on top of her. She was almost going to get raped but Ryo grabs the guy and punches him.

"Hey… What… the fuck… are you… doing?… I was just about… to work my magic… on her. We were just… having some fun, Todd said.

"Does it look like she's having fun, you drunk bastard?" Ryo said and then punched him again.

"My girl Bridget… told me this… babe wanted to fuck…" Todd said.

_Bridget is fucking crazy._

"Get the fuck outta here," Ryo said angrily.

He turned to Rika. He saw that she was crying and that her clothes had been ripped. Quickly, he took off his jacket and put it on her. He walked her out to the beach with his arm around her.

"Why does everything bad always happen to me?" she mumbled to herself forgetting he was there as they walked along the shore.

"What do you mean, Rika?" Ryo asked now concerned for her.

"You weren't supposed to hear that. I was just thinking out loud," She told him.

"Let me know what's going on Rika. Sometimes talking about it helps," He said hoping she would finally tell him what was going on with her.

"Fine. All my life, I've been treated badly. My mother died giving birth to me. My father's a drunk who abuses me for killing my mother. I've always had to take care of my father and his new family who don't even like me. And then, today I almost get raped," Rika said with tears in her eyes.

They sat at the shore. He noticed her eyes were purple and looked like stars (She's no longer wearing glasses). They were filled with so much sorrow. He felt so bad for her. For some reason, he wanted to make her happy and make everything right in her life.

"Rika, I'm sorry this has happened to you but you weren't the reason your mother died. I always thought everything happens for a reason. Maybe there's a reason your life is like this," He said trying to console her.

"What would you know Ryo? There's nothing wrong with your life. You have everything you ever wanted. Ever since I was a little girl, I always wished on the stars that everything would get better for me, that I wouldn't have to live like this anymore, that I would finally be happy. Now I realized that's never gonna happen," She said.

"Rika, don't give up so easily. Sometimes things take a little longer than we expect it to," He said.

"Wow. For a rich guy, you really are wise. I do feel a little better telling you this," She said.

"Yea, I know. I'm also sexy too," He said light-heartedly.

"So why did you come up to me at that party?" She asked him the question she had been wondering ever since they first met.

"I dunno Rika. There's something about you," He said.

"Whatever Ryo," She said.

He kissed her. This time, she didn't pull away. She welcomed his tongue in her mouth. They made out under the stars. It started raining.

"My place is near. Why don't you stay overnight? I have a big house with lots of room. You can stay in a guest bedroom," He said in a convincing voice with his trademark smile.

"Okay, but just for tonight," she said and they headed to his apartment with his arm around her waist.

* * *

They drove in silence till they reached Ryo's house. They entered and Ryo flicked the light switch on. Rika just realized the house was more stunning with the chandelier's light reflecting, making the whole room sparkle. He takes her to the guest bedroom.

"You can go ahead and take a shower while I get you some clothes and if you need anything, just ask me because my maids and butlers have a day off.," Ryo said as he walked off.

Rika decided to step in the shower. As she was showering, she felt something on her neck. It was swollen. That guy had given her a hickey but he had bitten too hard and it hurt. She came out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her and headed to her room. Ryo knocked on the door.

"Come in. I got a towel on," she said.

"Here's some of my clothes you can wear," he said handing it too her.

As she reached for the clothes, her towel came off but she didn't realize it. Ryo stood there with his mouth open. He was getting horny. He really wanted to do her right there.

He realized he should say something but he was frozen. She was just about to thank him but by the expression on his face, she knew something was happened. She looked down and finally realized she was naked. She looked at him and turns around.

"I'm sorry but turning around really won't help either. I'll just go. By the way, you got a pretty nice ass," he said as he left.

_Oh my god. I can't believe it. Ryo Akiyama saw me naked. _

Ryo knocks on her door.

"Pumpkin, I know you're dressed now. It doesn't take 20 minutes to get dressed," Ryo said with a smirk on his face.

"No, it's okay. I'm fine here," she said with embarrassment.

"Rika, forget about that. You wanna see me naked to make it even?" he asked with a huge smile on his face.

"No, no, it's okay. I'll come out," she said with her face turning red.

"You know, even though I'm on the other side of the door, I know your blushing pumpkin. Just come out. We'll watch a movie. It's only 10:00 p.m.," he said.

"How come you call me pumpkin?" she said finally opening the door.

"Because pumpkins are cute and round and your face is cute and round," he said.

They went downstairs and watched the movie in the living room. They watched Texas Chainsaw Massacre. When it got scary, Rika moved closer to him. Ryo found it hard to concentrate on the movie with her sitting so close to him.

_I feel so weird around her. But, other than that, I'm getting a boner real bad._

They fell asleep on the couch. The next morning, Ryo woke up with her asleep on his chest. He was starting to get real hard but couldn't get her off him. She woke up with her arm on his lap and feels how hard he is. She quickly gets up from the couch with her face red.

"Umm, I uh got to go to work," Rika said awkwardly.

"Don't be embarrassed. Life is full of embarrassments, even for the Empress of China. You had your embarrassing moment yesterday. I had my embarrassing moment now. Stay. They won't let you go back to work after the accident. Eat breakfast with me. You like frozen waffles?" he said

"I'll stay but I'll make breakfast for us, okay?" she said no longer embarrassed.

Rika made pancakes, omelets, French toasts, and sausages and put them on the table.

"Wow pumpkin. You're a good cook," he said as he ate all of his food.

"Thanks but you should really stop calling me that," Rika said.

"No, you're my pumpkin," he said. She couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm gonna need to go home after breakfast," she said.

"Where do you want me to drop you off?" he said.

"I got an apartment," she said.

"Already," he said

"Yea, I looked it up before I ran away. I'm supposed to move in today," she said.

After breakfast, Ryo dropped Rika off at her apartment. They couldn't stop thinking about each other when they weren't near each other. Ryo knew she was someone different from any other girl he dated.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	5. 1 Month Anniversary

I'M SO SORRY THAT I UPDATED LATE, I WAS GOT UP IN SCHOOL WORK, SO HERE CH5 HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

* * *

Saturday afternoon, Rika was cleaning her new place while most people would sleep in or go some place interesting but Rika life was not like that since she has her own place, which meant more responsibility. Her apartment was small but the right size for her with kitchen, full bathroom connect with her bedroom, her bedroom was medium size which can be seen from the living room because when you leave the two slid door open to her bedroom. She like her apartment, it was baby blue and there no family to make her do things and nice view of outside. As she was picking up the clothes off the floor she notice Ryo's clothes, which he lend, she started to smile which she rarely does. Rika had snapped out of her thoughts by a knock at the door. 

_Who could be visiting me?_

She opens the door seeing a man standing there with bouquet of flowers and big brown teddy.

"I'm looking for Miss Rika, is she here?" said the delivery man

"I'm Rika," said Rika.

"I'm delivering a bouquet of flowers and teddy bear from Ryo Akiyama" said the delivery man as he handed her the things.

"O...I almost forgot he gave a letter too," the man said as he gave the letter then left.

Rika open the letter to see what Ryo had written to her.

_Hey Pumpkin,_

_Do you know what day is today? Well... today the day we first met so it has been a whole month, time does fly fast. It's our one month Anniversary! __I have plan the whole day for us to be spending time together. I will be picking you up at 1 p.m. so be ready by then. I hope you like the presents I sent. _

_ Love your sexy man,_

_ Ryo Akiyama_

Rika laugh at the last part of the letter "your sexy man", who would thought he would be making her laugh through a letter. She look at the teddy bear, the bear was half her height, and then she notice the bear was holding a red heart with white letter saying, "I love you". Rika started to wonder if this is a dream, did someone like Ryo Akiyama, rich and hot would fall for a girl like her, but all she knew was she starting to fall for him. She glance at the clock it was 12:15pm, which meant has had at least 45mintues to get ready before Ryo came. After showering, Rika dried her, now she had to find some thing to wear. Looking at the clothes she took out, she decided to wear black skirt with white top (it is a T-shirt with long sleeves) with the word "Angel" written in black glitters. Rika usually ties her hair in a bun or ponytail, but she decided to let her dark orange hair down, it has been long time she wore her hair down, wore a skirts or dresses. She usually hated wearing those things cause guys would be looking at her always but for some reason she felt like dressing up. There was knocking at the door, which probably was Ryo.

She open the door, Ryo hugged her right away.

"Doesn't someone look HOT tonight?" Ryo said with his trademark smile.

"Thanks" Rika said with surprise.

"I meant me looking hot, but you my pumpkin are beautiful" Ryo with smirk "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure just let me get my shoes" she said as she grabs the neatest black heels.

As they both got in Ryo's Mercedes GT(jeep), Rika just notice Ryo was wearing black suit with silky baby blue tie, Rika thought it really bring out his eyes.

_WOW! He does look HOT...wait did I just he's hot. I can't believe he all dress up for me, is he really into me?...Hot looking millionaire with simple girl like me?...Is this to good to be true?. Nevertheless, look at him he is charming and sweet..._

"I can see you can't keep your eyes off me, am I that sexy?" Ryo smirk.

"uhhh ...mmm..."All Rika could say with her cheek turning red.

"You don't have to say it, I know I am" Ryo said with proud smile. He decided to change the subject since she was turning red.

"So Today we going to have a nice lunch at Lagrotta , then we'll go play "Macbeth" and do other stuff" Ryo said.

"Mr. Perfect has everything planned out for the whole day. Most guys don't remember the day they met their girl but you do. So what are the other stuff we're doing?" Rika said after the awhile.

"Well, the rest are surprises" He said as he drove up front of the restaurant.

* * *

The waiter lead Ryo and Rika to their table, it was near a nice view of the outside and a place where they can be alone without being disturbed. The restaurant was magnificent; it was design with the theme of Paris with its nice texture of lights and display of paintings. The waiter had taken their order and left. 

"So Rika what do you think of the restaurant, did your man pick a nice place or what?" He said while drinking his red wine.

"It's nice," Rika said with low voice.

"What's wrong?" Ryo said as he faces her in the eyes. Her eyes were beautiful because they were the beauty of amethyst gem.

"It was really sweet of you to plan this day but you didn't have to take me to a expensive place. You could've taking me to Dairy Queens or movies and I would be still happy" Rika said with her face turned way from his.

"Rika, your my girlfriend and I want to show you that I like you a lot," Ryo said when he knew the words that left his mouth were lies.

Rika was happy to hear what Ryo just said, it is sound so sweet by the feeling inside her she was felling for him. Then the waiter came with their food.

"So how does the chicken taste?" Ryo said trying to start a conversation.

"It's good, so where are we going next?" Rika said.

"Well by the time were done eating, we're going to see play 'Macbeth' which will last about 4 hours." Ryo said as he ate.

"A play, I didn't know you even like plays?" Rika said with smirk.

"Plays bore me but some are ok, don't you like plays?" Ryo said

"I never had been to a play before, what got you to take me to a play?" Rika said with interest.

"When I was 6 years old my mom started taking me to plays and operas, usually it's my dad and her, but she thought I should get some knowledge in arts. My dad thinks those thing are kind of boring, but he only went with my mother cause he loved spending time with her even when he sometime sleep through it. So that why I assumed you would it the play," Ryo said with smile.

"You know, not every girls are alike," Rika.

"Why don't we go see the play then we'll see what you thing of it" Ryo replied.

"That fine with me" Rika said with a smile.

"You have great smile, I rarely see you with a smile," said Ryo with a smirk.

"Let's just finish our lunch, so we can see the play," Rika said

* * *

It was three in the afternoon, Ryo and Rika arrived at their sit for the play "Macbeth" which was going to last a long time. Rika looked around the area; it was huge with engaging color red. She never been to a play before, looking around Rika notice people were well dressed for a play. As the play begun, the room had gone dark and quiet. Ryo had fallen a sleep soon as the first Act of the play started. 

_I can't believe Ryo had fallen a sleep...it even wasn't 30mins of the play yet…_

Rika had watched half the play, until she started to get sleepy at the Act III. They both had fallen a sleep for the rest of the play. They woke up to the end of the play when everyone around them was clapping because the play just ended. They both headed out to the car and drove in silence till Ryo broke the silence.

"Did you enjoy the play?" Ryo said with low voice.

"It was interesting but it's not my thing, did u like it?" Rika said with little bit of laughter.

"I don't know, I guess it was ok," Ryo replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Rika said with more laughter.

"Why are you laughing anyway?" Ryo said, as he turned left with the steering wheel.

"I'm laughing because you had fallen a sleep before the play even started."

"You can't blame me; it was so boring beside I seen Macbeth already. And as I recall you also fallen a sleep too," Ryo shot back with smirk.

"Whatever, Akiyama but as I recalled, you started to snore during the Act II," Rika said with her face turned way.

"AWW!...call me Ryo. Pumpkin, we know each other, were not strangers or classmate, so call me Ryo not by my last name," Ryo said with sarcasms.

"Ha ha ha not funny. It's 7:30pm, so where are we going now?" Rika said

"We're heading to the beach," Ryo said smoothly.

"By the time we get to the beach it's going to be late around 9, it always takes an hour to get there," Rika said looking at Ryo.

"So, it's not like you have school tomorrow...and at the rate I'm driving, will get there in 40 minutes or less," Ryo said as he step on the gas petal, driving over the limit.

Rika was surprise at Ryo driving; he drove as if he was racing someone. She try to tell him to slow down but Ryo end up driving more faster then before. Ryo like the way Rika was acting scared like if he were going to kill her, it made him laugh. Ryo also was expert at driving after all he drags races with his friends. After awhile they came to the beach, Rika was surprise to know she lived after Ryo driving.

"So what do you think?" Ryo said as he got out the car.

"I thought I was going to died when you turned hard and left tired marks on the road," Rika yell out.

"Don't worry, I'm a expert at driving," Ryo said as he handed her a blind fold.

"What is this for?" Rika with a question face.

"Put it on so I can take you to our spot on the beach," Ryo said as he tied the blind on her.

Ryo took her hand and guided her to the spot where Ryo had plan a nice romantic dinner for them.

"Are you going to leave me here alone as a joke?" Rika said with worried.

"No way!...why would I do that?" Ryo replied as he let her blind fold down.

Rika was surprised at what Ryo had done. It was candle light dinner for them, with blanket, the food, the candles, and the light of the full moon reflecting from the ocean made it beautiful.

"So, you like it?" Ryo said. The look on her face made Ryo smile.

"Wow, it's nice, you didn't have to go through this much trouble for me," Rika said. Inside Rika got the feeling she is being love by someone.

They both sat down eating there dinner while talking as time passed by. Ryo like spending time with Rika, it made him feel so good inside like he never felt with other girls.

"Did you like the sandwich?" Ryo said as he drank his sprite.

"It's was good," Rika as he handed her a spoon.

"The spoon is for our ice cream we're sharing," Ryo said as he took out chocolate ice cream.

After eating the ice cream, Ryo want to kiss her, he lean in for a kiss but Rika stood up for a walk.

_I was so close, usually I ended up getting girl in bed by the second date, but her, she's like hard to get. Man… I need some action, I haven't got any in a month, well not from Rika that is._

They both walked in the water along the beach, they both had thought in their head like Ryo wanted to get laid while Rika was thinking what she going to do when she get out of high school. Suddenly Rika trip into the water, getting herself all wet, Ryo had offered his hand till Rika pulled him into the water with her. They play around for an hour in the water like kids. Rika ran then fell on the sand when Ryo had tackled her down him being on top, they stared at each other eyes. Ryo made his move to kiss her, Rika was surprised but still laid back as she kissed him back. They kiss as their tongues were dancing with each other, Rika put her finger through Ryo hair, for some reason that got Ryo to have erection. Ryo assumed Rika wanted to go further, so he begun slide his hands up her skirt into her panties. Rika didn't realize what was happening till she felt a hand up her skirt. She slap him and left.

"What the hell was that for!" Ryo said with angry voice awhile he ran after her.

"Hey!...Don't you walk away while I'm talking to you!" Ryo said as he grabbed Rika down.

Rika was surprised at his reaction to getting slapping, it kind of scared her that he grab her down and pin her to the floor. Ryo saw that pining her to the ground was not good.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to take it further or to grab you down. I thought you want to have sex. I'm sorry. Ryo said with low voice looking Rika in the eyes.

Rika could tell he was indeed telling the truth by the sound of his voice, he was truly sorry. She notice eyes, which made her realize she should just move him instead of slapping him across the face hard.

"I'm sorry too," Rika said in low voice. They both realize their mistake and laugh about it. After few minutes it's had started to rain, they grab the picnic stuff and headed for the car. When they got into the car, they were all wet. Ryo was about to start the car until Rika told him not to drive in a thunderstorm especially the way he would drives. Rika began to shiver from the wet clothes she had on.

"Here take the blanket," Ryo said as he put the warm blanket around her.

"How long do you think we'll be here? It's 11 o'clock," Rika said in tiring voice.

'Well…I don't know but we can camp out in the back of the jeep, it has more room." Ryo said as he made a place for Rika.

"There you go I made a pillow out of my suit jacket (you the top part of a suit) and there an extra blanket there too." Ryo said yawning.

_Ryo looks uncomfortable, maybe I should let him sleep next to me. It's not like his going to do something bad, he has been gentleman and sweet to me all day. _

"Ryo, why don't you come next to me, so we'll keep each other warm and company," Rika said.

"Are you sure?" Ryo said with surprise.

"Yeah, now come," Rika said as she moved over for Ryo.

"See this way is much better, also we keep each other warm too," Rika said as she cuddled into Ryo's arm.

_I feel happy with her next to me. Good night my lil pumpkin. _

That night they both slept peacefully in each other arms with the sound of rain pouring outside. Making them forget about the world.

* * *

PLZ DO REVIEW OR COMMNET/SUGGUSTIN OR IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS I'LL BE HAPPY TO ANSWER...ALSO CH 6 WITH BE UP IN 2 WEEKS...SO BYE FOR NOW... 


	6. You never done it, turns me on

Rika woke to the sound of the waves and the seagulls flying overhead. She felt as if she had woken up from a wonderful dream but turning to see Ryo lying next to her reminded her that yesterday actually happened. She looked at his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, not like the face of the Ryo Akiyama the world knew. She couldn't help but reach for his face. She put her hand to his cheek and gently stroked his face.

What she didn't know was that Ryo was awake. He didn't say anything at first but when she touched his lips, he opened his mouth and licked her finger. Rika yanked her hand back, turning red as she realized he had been awake.

"It's okay. I know you can't resist me," Ryo said with a smirk.

Just then, somebody knocked on the window.

"Please step out of the car," an officer said.

"What's the problem?" Ryo asked innocently.

"Sir, are you aware that this is a public, family area. Sorry we can't hold out just so you to can have a love shack?" the officer asked sarcastically.

"We were stranded because of the storm and decided to stay here until the storm calmed down. We must've just dozed off and plus it was to dark to drive anyway. We were just about to leave anyway," Ryo added.

"I'll buy your story this time but I better this better not happen again," the cop said as he left.

Ryo got in the car and decided to take Rika to breakfast. They headed to a close by diner. They entered the diner and sat in a booth and started to talk as they waited for their food. After Breakfast, Ryo drop Rika off at her place then he headed out for Mandy home.

------------------------------------------------------------

Rika got off early at work that day. She decided to make Ryo some cup cakes. After making the cup cakes she went to visit Ryo at his house to surprise him. On her way to his house she was having many thoughts about her and him together, the feeling made her happy. Rika made it to Ryo's house, she was about to knock but she saw the door unlock.

"Hello?...Ryo are you home? Rika yelled out.

_God...I hope it no robber or killer in the house. Maybe I should look around, wait why is Ryo's shirt doing on the floor...maybe that why his has a butler._

While upstairs, Ryo and Mandy was really hitting it off in bed. Just for a sec Ryo thought he heard Rika voice, but then again he thought it was nothing and began to kiss Mandy. Then later Ryo heard Rika again, that when he realized she was in his house not in his head. He got up and told Mandy to get dress fast. Mandy knows Ryo has a girlfriend, she kind of felt sorry for her, but then again Mandy thoughts Ryo's girlfriend must not be satisfying in bed cause Ryo goes sleeping around with lots of women. Ryo went down stairs to greet Rika.

"Hey Rika, how did you get in?" Ryo asked with guilty face.

"Your door was unlocked? Also you drop your shirt, now I see why you have a butler," Rika said.

"I guess I drop it," Ryo said.

"Ryo, is she the girlfriend you been talking about? Hi, I'm Mandy," Mandy said as she introduce herself to Rika.

"Mandy don't you gotta leave?" Ryo gave a look at Mandy.

"I'm going since my work here is done." Mandy said with smirk as she left thinking how she feel sorry for Rika. _My work was to entertain Ryo with pleasure, too bad that you can't give him the desire he needs._

"Who was she and why was she upstairs?" Rika asked curiously.

"Just a friend and uh she was helping me in my room. I was thinking of redecorating and she was giving me suggestions," Ryo said thinking fast.

"Okay," Rika said softly but knowing in her head that this probably wasn't true.

"So, what are you doing here?" Ryo asked.

"I baked you some cupcakes. Thought I'd bring them over while they were still fresh," Rika said.

"Thanks for the nice gesture," he said as brought her closer to him kissing her lightly and taking her into the living room.

"I should go. I have school tomorrow," Rika said.

"One day isn't gonna kill your grades. Your smart Rika. You can skip a day. Just stay so we can get to know each other more," Ryo said wanting her to stay.

"Fine," She said as she sat on the couch.

"Rika, you know the other day on the beach and we were making out and you hit me, I was just wondering if you ever you know, done it before?" Ryo asked.

"Done what?" she lifting up an eyebrow.

"Sex, you know when a man and a woman----"

"I know what it is. I'm not stupid," Rika said.

"Are you a virgin?" Ryo teased.

Rika just looked at him, turning red.

"It's okay that you never been fucked," Ryo said.

Rika was surprised by Ryo's language. It surprised her that he even asked her that.

"Rikaaaa," Ryo said breaking her thoughts, "Sorry for cussing, but you know, by the expression on your face, I can tell you're a virgin."

_Why is her being a virgin turning me on?_

"So what if I am," Rika said staring to get defensive.

"I didn't say that was bad thing. I think it's good your saving yourself," Ryo said.

"How many times have you done it before?" Rika asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Who says I've done it before?" Ryo asked innocently.

"Ryo, everybody knows you're a playa," Rika said.

"I haven't done it that much you know," Ryo said. _Yeah right_.

"Sure," Rika said wanting to believe him.

Ryo couldn't help but smile thinking that he could be Rika's first. _Maybe I should try to get her in bed, why is Rika being a virgin is making me horny…Damn getting her in bed would be a challenge, but that won't stop me from trying. _

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you gonna rape me or something?" Rika said giving him a look.

"No, of course not. I was just thinking about something else," Ryo said with a laugh. _She's pure unlike other girls who have been fucked by the world._

After they talked, Ryo took Rika to the guest room where she slept over. The next day Ryo decided to show Rika how to have fun when skipping school. They went to the movies, while at the movies Ryo was surprise to know that Rika was watching the movie. All girls who usually comes with him to the movie end up making out with him. Later, after dropping off Rika, he went over to Ken's house.

"Hey Ryo, how you been?" Ken greeted.

"I been ayt, you?" Ryo asked as he headed in the living room.

"How's the bet going with two women? Can't handle it?" Ken said as he and Ryo played Xbox.

"I'm starting to feel bad for them...Alicia knows I'm a playa, she like being in the game but Rika thinks I'm not playa," Ryo said feeling guilty inside.

"WOW! is Ryo turning in his playa's card?...Someone let the press know He ayn't a bachelor any more," Ken said with sarcasms.

"I didn't say I'm turning my cards in just yet. How about you?" Ryo said with smile.

"My cards gonna come in when I'm 50," Ken said with confidences.

"Ughh! Who gonna wanna marry you then, but seriously how about if I get one girl to stay longer till like February?" Ryo implied.

"Okay, but you'll break up with her exactly on Valentine's Day." Ken said with a smirk. "If you lose you gotta give me your customize blue motorcycle plus the money."

"Deal," Ryo said feeling wrong inside for some reason he didn't know.

"I say you shouldn't break up with Rika, she like fresh meat who never been in the datin games," Ken replied still staring into the TV. "Rika not like other girls which make the bet more interesting."

"I guess so" Ryo said quietly, feeling bad.

"It's October, so you gotta about 5 months. Just out of curiosity, is Rika good in bed?" Ken said with smirk.

"Why you wanna know?" Ryo replied.

"By guessing from your answer you haven't slept with her. You usually say something when you get laid," Ken said laughing. "Rika is virgin, am I right or she just doesn't wanna sleep you?"

"So she virgin," Ryo said not wanting to talk about it.

"Dude, you can be her first, if you want too, if not I'll try" Ken said looking at Ryo.

"Shut up, let's talk about something else, and quit staring at me, you know I don't swing that way!" Ryo shot back.

"O, sorry for talking about me wanting to fuck your virgin girlfriend," Ken said sarcastically, "but you can't blame though for wanting too, not many girl out there like her. Why you getting all defensive anyway she ain't your girlfriend for really, just a bet. The way you sound it's like your into her.

_Why did I get all defensive? She just bet right, I sure I'm not felling her. Rika not like other girl I like, why is that I get the feeling I should stop the bet?_

RING…RING…."I'll get that, since your not listing to me," Ken said as he got up to answer the phone.

While Ryo still playing games, Ken received a phone call from Ryo's mum, asking for Ryo to come home. After leaving Ken's house, Ryo headed straight to see his mum. Ryo enter the house, seeing the new fresh flowers on the table in the foyer. He knew his mum was home for sure.


	7. Meet my parents

**Sorry for a late update...dont worry I'm gonna finish this story...**

* * *

**ch7**

Looking around for his mom, Ryo wondered what his mom wants to talk about; not hoping about it is about his partying or spending. He wonders as son who doesn't live with her, his mom is always acting like his young boy. The Butler just informs Ryo that his mom was waiting to have dinner with him. When Ryo enter the room, his mom hug and kissed him as if he was little boy.

"Mom, I'm not little kid anymore," Ryo, said as his mom squeeze his cheeks.

"You can't blame me for wanting to love my only baby" Ryo's mom teased. "You said not to do that front of your friends."

"So, what did you bring for me?...and where is dad?" Ryo sat down next to his mom.

"He's upstairs changing, he'll be down soon. Since you ask so nicely, we got you same candies and clothes," Ryo's mom said as she squeezes his cheek again. "My sweet lil boy."

"Treat him like that, he'll always be mommy's boy," Ryo's dad laughed as he sat down for dinner with his family.

"Hey dad, how was the trip?" Ryo asked. "You missed me so dearly."

"It was great, knowing here was no Ryo to interrupt me and your mom alone time," Ryo's dad joked.

"Dad!..I don't want to know about you and mom doing that. ..Only time I except you and mom doing that is when you had me," Ryo felt odd talking about this.

"Anyway, me and your dad want to talk about something," Ryo's mom trying not to laugh what Ryo had said.

"Is it about the tickets I got for speeding?" Ryo tried to act innocent. "Cause I was going at the right speed limit."

"No, but since you brought that up your dad will talk to you about that later. We wanted to know how your love life going. I want you to be with the right girl not someone who's after your money or anything.

"Mom, why are you worrying about that?" Ryo looking down at his plate. "I'm only 20, and that's young to get have kids."

"Your mom isn't saying you should get married now and have kids. She wants to know if you're starting off in the right direction with your life," Mr. Akiyama pointed out. "Don't think we hadn't seen those magazines, your known as partier and bachelor most of the time."

"Those magazines are full of lies about people," Ryo replied to his dad quickly.

"Yeah, but writing about must be true," Ryo's dad said with smile. Before Ryo answer his dad, his mom had spoke.

"Ryo, I won't want to die not seeing any grandchildren," Ryo's mom said seriously. "Also I want you to be with someone who is traditional, nice, and smart, has manners for elders, someone not like Linda or girls like her you brought home.

"Who wouldn't remember that girl, when you brought her for lunch. That was entertaining, Ryo," Ryo's dad looked at his son.

**FLASHBACK**

Last spring, Ryo had to bring Linda for lunch with his parents. His parents been wanting to know if he was dating anyone, his dad started assume he was gay, since his dad only saw him with Ken mostly. As Ryo and Linda walked outside to the garden where his parent were waiting to meet this girl, there son been with for the past months.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Akiyama, it's very nice to meet you." Linda said as she sited.

"So Linda tell me about yourself" Ryo's mom asked.

"Well, I'm planning to be model, and I'm great with people," Linda talked during the whole lunch time.

Ryo's parent were surprised that this girl could talk for hours not just about anything but her, she was really open book. Raindrops begun to fell, so they headed inside. They went to the family room were Ryo's mom show Ryo's baby pictures to Linda.

"Mom, why are you showing those to her?" Ryo feeling embarrassed

"You were so cute Ryo," Linda looked through the pictures.

"Want to see picture of him when he was talking his bath?" Ryo's mom bringing out another album.

"Dad, tell her not to show those pictures," Ryo wined.

"Ryo, I'm enjoying this, why would I want to stop your mom from show the world your baby pictures," Ryo's dad laughed.

"Look at my Ryo, here is when he was two year old, running threw the sprinkler naked. Ryo didn't wanted to take a bath so he ran outside for the sprinklers, it was hilarious, right honey?" Ryo's mom giggled. "Look at his little bottom"

"MOM!." Ryo felt so embarrassed

"You, should see his bottom now, it's fine" Linda said out loud. "Oops!, didn't mean to blurt it out loud." Ryo was just turn red, his dad was having good laugh about this.

"So, Linda what do you think of my son?" Ryo's mom smile trying to find what is Ryo like outside of home.

"Your son is great, not to mention in bed too. When other girl use to brag about them sleeping with Ryo, I thought they only said that to make other jealous but they were right about the sleeping with him," Linda said as if Mrs. Akiyama was her best friend."

"Linda your so honest," Mrs. Akiyama put on fake smile and giving Ryo look saying I'll talk to you later.

"Linda, I don't think my mom want to hear about that," Ryo looked at Linda knowing he just got look from his mom think he'll get whippin or something bad.

"Ryo, come here and help me out with the computer in my office," Mr. Akiyama said as he grab Ryo out the room, advising him that his mom might need to cool off little.

"Linda, do like spending time with your family, since talk about them being so lovely?" Mrs. Akiyama wondered.

"I love them but spending time with them bores me or sometimes. Like my mom want me to clean my room or something like that , I don't like doing those kind of jobs, those are like for low class people" Linda talked. "Cooking food is mess in my point of view like that's why we got chef.

"So, Linda do want kids someday?" Mrs. Akiyama ask._ This girl is something._

"No way, having kids will ruin my figure then I won't have my hot body to be model," Linda said has she grab the wine bottle. "Plus I hate kids."

"Linda, your to young to drink," Mrs. Akiyama looked at her._ There no chance you marring my son. She just like the other ones. _

"It's ok, I been drink since 15," Linda drink, then she realize she was late for modeling class. "Mrs. Akiyama, it was nice meeting you but I have to leave. Tell Ryo I'll call him later." Linda said as she want out the house.

Ryo was upstairs with his dad talking about how much he is in trouble. Ryo's mom walked in as she look at her for some explanation.

"Mom, I so sorry " Ryo quietly. "OW!...what was that for?"

"Ryo, I can't believe you sleep around. If you were girl you know what people would call you!?!" Ryo's mom said with anger. Ryo sat there in silence, thinking bring that Linda girl was bad idea. "Ryo, tell me that you are not planning on to marry her?"

"Trust me mom, I don't." Ryo said hoping his mom would cool off.

"Ryo, I don't you to be those men who use women as objects. I thought I raised you to be gentleman," Ryo's mom said calmly.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"I remember that," Ryo whined.

"You did deserved it," Ryo's dad answered. "Your mom and I wanted to know if you found someone better."

"I'm assuming you want to meet her," Ryo frowned.

"If she real that is," Ryo's dad said with laugh.

"MOM!...dad making fun of me," Ryo wined. "What point of bring her if dad gonna make fun of me."

"I know your with someone," Ryo's mom ask seriously. "Why haven't you introduced us to her. Is there something wrong with her?"

"There nothing wrong with her. Rika way better then other girls I dated." Ryo said with smile.

"How do we know Rika not like other from your point?" Ryo's dad asked.

"It's hard to describe, when I visit her, I can talk for hours and I just get the feeling you guy will like her," Ryo smirk knowing Rika would be girl you would bring to your parent.

"Since the way your talking about her, she seem special...I want to meet her on Friday for dinner. I'm sure she won't mind." Ryo's mom added.

"Fine, but don't show my baby pictures.," Ryo said begged. "Dad, don't make fun of me in front of her."

"I'll try not to show them," Ryo's mom teased.

"And I'll try not to make fun of you if she real," Ryo's dad added. The rest of the dinner Ryo try to convince his parents not to embarrass him but they kept teasing him especially his dad. After dinner Ryo and his dad went up to the office room to talk about the company.

"Ryo, I noticed you have many cars and expensive things like customized motorcycle," said Ryo's dad taking his sit at his desk.

"Dad, I know being spending money lately but it's my money," Ryo spoke out.

"I know it's your money but I'm just worried what would happen when it's your time to run the company. If your mom knew you been spending money like this, she'll probably take your share of the company you have now, the 25," Ryo's dad pouring whisky into his class.

"WHAT!...Why is mom always butting in, I live on my own and I work for my money. I'll spend my money however I want," Ryo looked directly at his father.

"She just doing what she thinks its best for you. Most the money comes from your mom share you know, she been putting most of her share in to your account ever since you left on your own. She thought you would need it but we both know you been spending it on thing you want. Haven't you thought about it...," Ryo's dad said. "Never did think about it."

"Not really, unless the money was low," all Ryo could said.

"How is it going at the university?" Ryo's dad wondered since his son always be partying or sleeping in classes.

"It's going ok...," Ryo said but he was failing one class which was literature, it puts him to sleep or it was class in the morning. He didn't care if failed, he'll just take it again. After a long talk with his dad, Ryo headed home thinking he'll see Rika tomorrow and tell her about dinner with his parents.

**Next day**

Rika sat there looking at the clock just like other people wait to go home. Rika was really didn't social with other girls, most of the girls hated her cause they found out she was dating Ryo. Finally the bell rang, she head toward her locked gathering her books until Melin started to talk about her out loud.

"Look what the bitch drag in," Melin said to her friends, loud enough for Rika to hear. Rika shut her locker turn to face Melin.

"Listen bitch, I don't need implants to attract guys like Ryo Akiyama, guys like him like the natural curves on the body," Rika walked out with smirk knowing the people around her heard what she said. Rika had to leave knowing she would get in fist fight with those girl if she stay any longer, it wasn't that Rika was afraid to fight, she had to keep her good record to get the full scholarship for Emory University. Using Ryo to get back at Melin felt good. Walking out to work, Rika heard her name being called. It was Ryo, yelling out of his car, wanting Rika to get in.

"How come your here?" Rika wondered.

"I just want to see my girl, is that so wrong," Ryo open the door for her.

"Ryo, I gotta go to work now," Rika look at him.

"I'll drop you off, beside I need to talk you about something," Ryo added. "Now buckle up, cause you know how I like speeding."

"Don't you dare speed," Rika yelled out.

"Fine but I should get something for slowing down for you," Ryo implied.

"Whatever, so what is it that you want to talk about?" Rika asked.

"My parents want to meet you., if you don't mind," Ryo as look at Rika for answer.

"Eyes on the road, Ryo!...I'll love to meet your parent. I think it would interesting. Hope your mom has baby pictures of you," Rika laughed. "When?"

"On Friday for dinner around seven-thirty, my mom had planned when she came back yesterday," Ryo said. "Thanks, this will make my mom happy and get her off my back.

"Awww…..Ryo's momma boy" Rika teased Ryo.

"Whatever, anyway what time are you getting off today, so I can pick you up?" Ryo parked the car.

"At nine, but you don't have to pick me up," Rika gather her stuff.

"Well see around at nine" Ryo drove away.

Later that day Ryo return to pick up Rika. Since he came early, he decided to get something to eat. When Ryo was looking through the menu, he heard laughing coming from two tables away. It was man flirting with Rika, Ryo didn't what feeling got over him, he felt like beating the crap out of him. Ryo was feeling jealous, but Rika was his bet not someone he planned to be with.

"Sir, would you like to order now?" Waiter asked not knowing he interrupt Ryo's thoughts.

"No, but can you tell me when Rika would be done with her shift?" Ryo stare at Rika.

"She just has one table left," the Waiter answered. "Would you like something while you wait?"

"Sure, I would like some pasta and some water," Ryo quickly said, as the waiter left, Ryo sat there looking a Rika. During his dinner, this man, who constantly flirting with Rika, was bothering Ryo. Patiently he waits for Rika shift to be finish, when Rika was done.

"Aww...you came for me," Rika said. They both walked out to the car, Ryo decided to ask her about that guy.

"Rika, who was that guy at your last table?" Ryo started the car up.

"Why, you jealous because he kept flirting with me?" Rika looked at Ryo for reaction. "He's just regular costumer."

"Rika, I don't like other guys flirting with you, then they would hit on you" Ryo said with a neutral voice. "Me jealous.."

"Ryo, your serious, wow," Rika was surprise he was being serious. "Fine, I'll try not to flirt back WHEN they start."_ Ryo is a jealous type..._

"Anyway, Rika, I won't be able to see this week much till Friday. I have university class this whole week but I'll be picking you up on Friday to meet my parents," Ryo said.

"Ryo goes to university," Rika laugh.

"What made you think I wouldn't go?" Ryo wonder.

"Cause your all about fun and partying not education," Rika implied. "Beside I think it's your parent who made you go."

"That one of the reason, other reason is I don't wanna rundown my business or other people to take over it," Ryo said firmly.

"Amazing, I learned something today," Rika laugh. "It good to know you have the love for education."

"Laugh all you want," Ryo replied as he stop at Rika place.

"I did," Rika answered. "Well, Ryo, thanks for the ride." Ryo grab Rika's hand before she got out of the car.

"No kiss?" Ryo kissed Rika as he push his tongue against her lip waiting for a entrance, but Rika pulled back.

"Good night, Ryo," Rika left waving at Ryo.

_I really wanted to make out...don't see that happening anytime soon._

Unlocking the door , Rika step into her apartment feeling tired. She knew her homework must be done or otherwise failing a class would ruin her chance of going to collage. Rika is aiming for full scholarship to Emory University (real university that's one of the best in Atlanta, GA...but for now we'll say it's in part of their place.) for study in psychology. After homework, Rika went straight to bed , after having long day.

* * *

**Friday**

After school Rika was tired, today the classes felt longer. Rika took day off for reason, she felt like she was suppose to be going some where today but was really tired to think. She drop her stuff on the floor and went into the bedroom for her nap. Hours past without Rika knowing, knock at the door woke her up. Getting up slowly, mumbling some mean words as Rika open the door, Ryo was standing here. Rika wondered what was Ryo here for.

"Why are you here?" Rika saw Ryo standing there.

"Why aren't you ready?" Ryo shutting the door seeing Rika was drowsy. "Wake up sleeping beauty!"

"Ready for what?" Rika mumble.

"Dinner with my parents" Ryo sat cross from her.

"Shit!...I forgot about that. Aren't you like two hour early though?" Rika heading to her room to change.

"It's six-forty, what did you do today?" Ryo glance at his watch.

Rika try to get dress quickly but she was moving slow still. Rika got out black pant and black long sleeve shirt that was formal. Not realizing that she left the doors open to her room, Ryo was watching with surprise that Rika was having off day today.

"Rika," Ryo called out.

"WHAT!..I'M GETTING READY FAST AS I CAN!" Rika was getting irritated.

"You do have juicy bottom!" Ryo read her panty.

"What?" Rika look up confused at Ryo who had big smiling on. "CRAP!"

Rika slam the doors, she was really not in the mood of doing thing.

_I'll just leave my hair down to lazy fix it up into stupid ponytail...where the damn boot!?!..._

Rika grab the easy thing to wear, she grab the black heels, not knowing it's cold. Ryo wait patiently for Rika to come out of her room.

"Let's go," Rika said as she headed for the door.

"Juicy bottom, don't think you need your coat, it's winter not summer," Ryo look at her. Rika got her coat, she didn't feel like saying something back to him. The car ride was silence, Ryo was thought she would say something since he's driving way over the speed limit.

"Rika, you ok?" Ryo said. "You haven't say anything since we got in the car."

"I'm ok, just trying to go back relax my mind," Rika smiled. "Ryo, don't call me juicy bottom."

"Why?...the panty was right. I'm just agreeing with it," Ryo added.

"Your one of kind, Akiyama," Rika stared at Ryo.

"I know," Ryo smile. "Rika, if my dad try to make jokes about me or something don't laugh."

"Why?" Rika smirk.

"Cause it ain't funny, that's why," Ryo implied.

"Ok...but if it's funny I'm laughing," Rika turn her face to the widow. "How long till we get there?" .

"We're almost there, at least we're not that late," Ryo started speed up more, shifting gears to go faster. Rika just hope the house was near, so she would have less of a ride. Ryo notice that Rika was afraid but she was trying to hold it by acting tough. Finally, Ryo made unexpected turned into the front yard of the mansion. Once when Ryo parked the car, Rika step out of the car fast for fresh air, trying to gather her thoughts for Ryo.

"Ryo, I'm taking the taxi when I leave," Rika said bitterly.

"Your just saying that," Ryo follow Rika to the door. "You know it turns you on." Rika was about to reply but the door open with Ryo's mother there to greet them both.

"You must be Rika!" Ryo's mom grab both of them inside from the cold to the living. _She looks pretty young..._

"Hello Ms. Akiyama, it very nice to meet you," Rika said politely as she took off her coat.

"I'll take your coat," Said the butler talking both of Ryo and Rika coat.

"Where dad?" Ryo asked hugging he's mom.

"He's in the dinning room, waiting for us," Ryo's mom said heading toward there, with them following. Ryo and Rika sat across from each other awhile Ryo's parents sat at the head of the table.

"Hello Rika, it great that we finally get you meet you. I thought Ryo was starting to image things," Ryo's dad with smile.

"Dad!.." Ryo looked at his dad hoping that was going to be only joke today.

"Rika found it funny," Ryo's dad pointed out. "So, Rika tell us about self."

"Welllllllllll, I'm still in school, trying to keep my grades up so I can go to Emory," Rika said.

"So you're still in school?" Ryo's mom asked.

"Yes, I have this year then I'm off to college," Rika replied. The butler came in and put a tray of food down.

"What do you plan on majoring in?" Mr. Akiyama asked.

"In psychology, it's interesting," Rika ate her spaghetti, thinking that was not much of answer.

"It's good that you have plan it out," Mrs. Akiyama taking sip of her wine. "So, tell me about your family."

"I don't want to bore you about my family," Rika hope to avoid that question about her family.

"Go head honey" Mrs. Akiyama insisted.

"Well it's just me and my dad," Rika look at her food. "My mom past away when she had me...and my dad and I don't get along well."

"You poor child," Mrs. Akiyama felt bad for asking.

"It's ok," Rika said as she took her sit.

"Ryo, never told us how you and him met," Mr. Akiyama said out if interest.

"Well, he came up to me and won't leave until I said yes to go out with him," Rika said looking at Ryo. Rest of the dinner Ryo's dad started to tell stories about Ryo. After dinner they went to the living room. Rika sat there hearing many stories about Ryo's childhood, she was starting to bored. She wondered if Mrs. Akiyama had picture of Ryo when he was young.

"Mrs. Akiyama, do you have pictures to go along with those stories or baby pictures?" Rika asked looking at Ryo with smirk.

"Ryo told me not to show any pictures but since you asked to see them, I'll show it to you," Mrs. Akiyama excitedly.

"Mom!...you said you wouldn't show them." Ryo wined.

"I'll get them honey. Ryo, you didn't tell me not to show them," Mr. Akiyama getting the albums. The more Rika and Ryo's mom talk about the picture and the more Mr. Akiyama made jokes, Ryo felt his face turning red.

"Ryo, you were such an adorable baby," Rika exclaimed.

"Rika, you got to look at this one, Ryo taking a bath with his little ducky," Ryo's mom showed. "Look at his little bottom."

"AWWW!...and look at this picture, Ryo and his teddy bear ," Rika was really enjoy this.

"Who would've thought still today he has that bear, Mr. Betty or was it Feddy," Mr. Akiyama teased. "Its like he and that bear grow closer everyday especially at his age."

"It's Mr. Teddy!...I kept him for luck.." Ryo look at his dad. Rika couldn't help but to laugh, really who would've that Ryo Akiyama has bear for luck. The rest of the night went great, Ryo's parent were very sweet. It was getting late as Rika said her good byes to Ryo's mom and dad, thinking he's lucky to have parent that love him unlike her family. Rika was ready to walk out until Ryo stop her.

"I told you, I was gonna take the taxi," Rika then realize that it's late and taxi was no near in site.

"Don't tell me your gonna plan on walking in mid-winter all the way home, not to mention in heels, " Ryo smirk as he got in his car. "And pretty young girl like you, walking alone in the night are bound to get rape."

Rika knew Ryo had a point there, and there are weirdoes late at night wondering the streets. Rika kept teasing Ryo about his bear, arriving at Rika's place, Ryo was tired to go home.

"I'm gonna stay at your place today," Ryo waited for Rika to open the door.

"Why?..."Rika was surprise that Ryo want to spend the night at her place, opening the door she looked at him for answer. "I was just surprised."

"I'm just tired to go home...beside it's not like we haven't slept next to each other," Ryo pointed it out.

"Fine, but your sleeping on the couch," Rika locking the door.

"Why the couch? how about next to you?" Ryo put his arm around Rika. "We'll keep each other warm from the cold.

"Fine but no funny stuff in bed," Rika said seriously as she enter the bathroom to change. Ryo took off his pant and shirt leaving him in his boxer and white-beater shirt, laying down on the bed. Ryo noticed Rika's pajama had bunnies on it which really got his attention, the pajama pant was all black with white bunnies heads and the top was black tank top with one bunny head. Ryo felt he seen the bunny many times then it hit him it was logo for playboy how could he forgotten.

"Why are you stare at my pajama?" Rika putting way her clothes.

"The bunny caught my attention," Ryo smirk at Rika.

"Ryo, it's just a rabbit," Rika hinted.

"Rika, it's not just a bunny it stand for playboy. Unless you work for them," Ryo winked.

"You wish!...now go to bed before I kick your ass," Rika getting on the bed.

"O..Rika.. girls could never take a guy down unless she kick him on the ball," Ryo face her. "You also had hard time when drunk guy attacked you."

"That so not true!...He just caught me off guard," Rika sat up looking at Ryo.

"I'll teach you some self-defends move," Ryo looking at Rika.

"Fine," Rika smiling. Ryo had taught her good moves that would come in handy, after while Ryo and her ended up having little fun of wrestling.

"Afraid Akiyama...what you chicken that girl gonna beat your ass," Rika got up. "All we have to do is pin down the opponent at least for 5 second. Never know if clothes could come off during the wrestling."

_Like that gonna happen, me getting my ass kick by girl...then again clothes must come off._

"Fine, if you get hurt don't crying," Ryo got up moving everything in the living to the side so they would have more space in the middle. "Also don't hit me in the balls."

"O.K..START!" Rika said as she try to pull Ryo down but he was still standing strong.

"Rika, your not going anyway at this rate," Ryo implied picking up Rika on his shoulders.

"OOO..Ryo, my stomach," Rika faked a cramp for Ryo to put her down.

Putting her down Ryo had a feeling she was faking it but then again it could be serious. When Ryo turn around Rika jump on his back waiting for him to give up. Ryo ended up falling backward on to the couch, with Rika still holding on.

"Give up?" Ryo still sit on her.

"Why?...I'm just starting," Rika laughing, found it funny of this situation.

"But I'm sitting on you and from my point you stuck between me and the couch," Ryo waited for her to answer. "I don't see you starting anything."

Rika tried to move but she was stuck between him and the couch which made her laugh even more. She wondered if Ryo had ticklish spot, but that didn't work. Rika was not giving up that easy, she got some thing that might work. She begun to kiss Ryo's neck from the side then went up to his ear and bit it lightly then back to kissing hoping that would turn him on. Ryo was indeed getting turn on by the seduction, he turn around kissing Rika on the lip. They both slid off the couch to the floor Rika being on the top.

"I got you pin" Rika proudly said holding down Ryo's hand but Ryo was giving his trademark smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"With or with out seduction I always be on top," Quickly Ryo turning over, being on top of Rika. "That very clever to use seduction, Wildcat." _Baby being on top is making me horny._

_"_You may be stronger but I'll get out of your grip," Rika struggling to loosen the grip Ryo had on her but there was no way out. Finally she gotten plan, she mange to get one of her legs free to kick the stomach.

The kick was not very affective it only made him laugh.

"Rika, just give up...," Ryo smirk. "You did prove your point, if you do fight a guy, hope he's weaker then me or you but I'll gave you credit for trying to take me down."

"If I kick you in your balls, we both know you would've gone down quickly," Rika gave evil look which Ryo hope she doesn't kick him. Ryo let go of her hands, helping her get up, they both headed to bed.

"Ryo, stay on your side," Rika went under the cover. "Don't want Mr. Teddy get jealous.

"HAHAHA...funny" Ryo sarcastically added. "What you doing tomorrow night?"

"I got work in the morning 9 to 3 in the afternoon," Rika turning off the lamp next to her bed.

"There party at Lee's house, he and his girlfriend Lexi, wants to throw early Christmas party. I want to you to come with me," Ryo putting his armed around Rika hoping she would say yes.

"Maybe, I don't want same thing to happen to me like the last party," Rika didn't want to member.

"I'll stay by your side," Ryo facing Rika trying to convince to come.

"I'll see to it," Rika said quietly. "Ryo, are you still horny?"

"No...what makes you think that," Ryo tried to keep a straight face.

"When Pinocchio lied his noses grew, your Pinocchio is growing now if you know what I mean," Rika laughed at Ryo. The rest of the night they kept teasing each other till the both fell a sleep.

* * *

**My goal is to finsish this ince it's summer...also the next chapter gonna be up soon...**


	8. Drunk Rika

I don't have an editor..so if the grammer or missed spell words might be in the fic...

_**

* * *

**_

_**ch8**_

Waking up early was not Rika thing but she knew she has to do work otherwise she'll have no place to live. Rika's coworker were nice, it made her job enjoyable. Finishing her shift, Rika was heading out until she ran into Ryo's mom.

"Hello Rika," Mrs. Akiyama was happy to see Rika, she really liked Rika unlike other girls, she was unique and sweet.

"Hey Mrs. Akiyama, I really enjoy the dinner," Rika ran out of other thing to say.

"Why, don't you join me for lunch?" Mrs. Akiyama insisted, wanting to know Rika better.

"I just got off and heading home to finish my homework," Rika said politely. "Thank you for the offer."

"I don't want to keep you waiting now," Mrs. Akiyama smiled. "Rika, if you see Ryo, tell him to call me." After talking with Ryo's mom, Rika was amazed that Ryo's mom enjoyed her companying. When she was at home, her family usually would say mean thing about her being alive and most of the girl at school just hated for no reason, now mostly for dating Ryo. Opening the door to her apartment, Rika assumed Ryo had left already after she left for work. Rika notice her bed was messy, thinking she would make the bed later. When she took a sit on the bed, feeling had lump under the covers.

"Ryo," Rika was surprise that he was still in bed at this time.

"What?...I wanna sleep...," Ryo mumble, turning to the other side.

"Ryo, it's three-fifteen in the afternoon!...Your still a sleep just the way I left you," Rika pulled the cover off from Ryo.

"I did get up after you left when I had to use the bathroom of coarse," Ryo pulling back the cover from Rika.

"That doesn't count! Wake up! Wake up!" Rika jump on the bed pulling the covers. "Ryo..."

"Go do something while I sleep," Ryo said still a sleep.

"That ain't gonna happen," Rika meant to slap his back but ended up slapping Ryo's butt. Rika hoped Ryo didn't notice slap on the butt.

"Wildcat, I love it when your rough with me," Ryo laid at the same spot not budging at all. "Do it again Baby!"

"Fine, I give up," Rika decided to let him sleep.

"Slap me again, maybe I'll move..." Ryo turning over to face Rika with smirk. She decided to walk away and just do her homework while he sleeps._ I can't believe I slap his ass, man, I enjoy it...WAIT!?! Did I just say I enjoy it?!...where did that come from..._

After thirty minutes of still doing homework, Rika saw Ryo slowly waking from slumber and then again slowly to the bathroom it was like watching a big turtle move. Rika still continue to do work on her paper, trying to finish so she'll have rest of the weekend free. Ryo finally come out the bathroom fully a wake, heading for the kitchen to eat.

"That was good sleep in long time, not to mention the spanking," Ryo laugh as he grab banana to eat.

"Your mom said to call her," Rika still doing her homework. "I ran into her on the street."

"I'll call her later...what are you doing?" Ryo looking over at books Rika had around her.

"My homework," Rika eyed Ryo. "I have lot, I won't be able to spend time with you, so go have fun."

"Rika, it's no fun without you, let me help so you'll get done quicker," Ryo looking at the math problems. "You're like a nerd except you have boyfriend and you're sexy."

"Gees, thank for the comment," Rika said with fake sweet tone. "I would be done quicker if I had some peace and quiet."

"Your right, I'll head home to change then I'll be back to pick you up for the party around eight," Ryo putting on his clothes. "How about a kiss or would you prefer to slap me on my ass for good-bye?"

"Ha ha," Rika answered showing him the door to leave. Ryo made quick kiss on Rika's cheeks and left to go change then afterward headed for Leo's house where the guy were hanging out. Arriving at Leo's house, all the guys were in the living room playing PlayStation 3 and talking.

"Ryo, we haven't seen you in long while, what you been up to lately?" Roxas still playing the game heard Ryo walking in.

"I been busy with university and work," Ryo answered while taking his sit next to Lee.

"He's been busy with the girl, me and Leo dare to go out with," Ken grabbing a drink from the table smirking at Ryo.

"What her name?" Lee asked while looking though a magazine.

"Her name is Rika and guess what she virgin too," Ken answered before Ryo could say something.

"I'm guessing you're her first boyfriend," Roxas turning off the game to listen what this bet was about. "When are you supposed to end the relationship?"

"Right on Valentine's Day," Ken was finding this conversation interesting since Ryo was getting irritated.

"There asking Ryo, not you," Lee looking at Ken

"Damn, that's really gonna crush her heart," Lee looked at Ryo cheering him on. The more Ryo's friend talked about it the more Ryo felt bed inside.

"Ryo, back out before thing get worse...playing with people's emotion is wrong," Roxas said seriously with face. Ryo knew Roxas was right after all Roxas was the one with the brain and common sense in the group. Roxas was more of friend then Ken, Ryo saw Roxas as little brother sometimes but better best friend. Wondering how did Ken become his top best friend instead of Roxas sometimes, must of been the partying with him a lot.

"Shut up, Roxas!...It's just a bet," Ken playful teased Roxas.

"Is sleeping with her part of the bet?" Leo asked.

"I'll pay 2,000 dollar** (I'll say dollar for now**) if you can sleep with her...girl like her are hard to get in bed," Lee smirk thinking would Ryo really do it. "Girl like want to save herself for marriage and I don't think you are planning on to marry her."

"That sound good...that way Ryo get some actions," Ken laughed while he was drinking his coke. "So, no sleeping with other women."

"Ryo, you should respect her wishes and other women, that goes for all of you guys too," Roxas pointed out but the guys just laughed. "You guys are an ass, why do I even hang out with you guys."

"Dose your mother know your using those languages, Roxas?" Ken teases Roxas. "O!...you hang with us cause we're like cool."

"I'm seventeen and can using any words I want!" Roxas replied with attitude. "And why did you use "like", you sound gay."

"Guys stop!...this will go on back and forth with you two. Just cool down," Leo interrupted what Ken was about to say. "Now let's go back to the bet."

"If you don't do the plan then you'll be our bitch for a month you know like a servant," Li pointed out. "Plus you'll pay the money to us except for Roxas of coarse."

"Maybe when your done with her we can have turn," Ken laugh.

"Same goes for you guy...so it's a deal!" Ryo got caught up in the moment without thinking about it ,some how Ryo got bad feeling inside but he chose to ignore it.

"Why are you smiling Roxas?" Li asked.

"Cause this thing is going to get bad, when it does, I'll be on the side watching it all happen," Roxas said in cool tone.

"If it does goes bad, it would be Ryo's fault the most." Ken answered point at Ryo.

"WHAT!...If I go down I'm taking you all down, except for Roxas," Ryo replied with evil smile. "And why do we kept taking about me and the bet, let talk about something else.

"Ok, so your coming to my party? ..You and Rika?" Li laughed thinking the conversation is going back to Ryo and his bet. "I want to see how Rika look."

Ryo and his friend talk most of the hour till the party was ready to start. Ryo head home to change then went to pick up Rika for the party. Rika just step out of the shower to grab her towel suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She walks by the door to see who it was, but it was only Ryo.

"Can you wait out there for sec," Rika talk threw the door.

"Why?...is there a another guy in there with you?!" Ryo wondered.

"No!...I'm in my towel...so just wait," Rika left Ryo hanging at the door. _Ryo, every time you come in, you always get a peek at my body some how. _Rika got dress quickly wearing big t-shirt and her sweat pant, hurrying to open the door for Ryo.

"Why didn't you let me wait in here?" Ryo asked the second he enters.

"Me in being in towel, same room as you...come on!...Remember last time," Rika shutting the door.

"O, yeah..I'll never forget that," Ryo thinking about the day.

"Ryo...stop thinking about that!" Rika was able to read Ryo's face. "Just sit here while I get ready."

It took Rika half a hour to get ready, Ryo was bored waiting looking threw her texts books. Rika was finally done; she was wearing light blue long sleeve shirt and black skirt with long boots.

"You look Hot!" Ryo looking at Rika with smile.

"Thanks, now let go before you get some ideas in your head," Rika grabbing her coat.

"Too late," Ryo answered as they both walked outside. The car ride was the same as usual, both teasing each other. Arriving at the party, Ryo's friend were all waiting to meet Rika. They all surround asking questions mostly the girls did.** (The girls don't know about the bet) **They were amazed Rika was not like other girls Ryo dated or last this long in a relationship with him. After awhile they finally stop bugging her with questions, went to dance or social with other people.

"Rika, I need to find Ken for sec, can you wait here or do you want to come along?" Ryo asked.

"I'll wait right here," Rika said but she really didn't want to stay here. Across the room, guy with emerald-eye saw Rika standing alone. Walking up to her, Rika was hoping it's not some jerks.

"Girl like you should not be alone," the guy flirted. "I'm Raimundo but Rai for short."

"I'm here with my boyfriend," Rika felt she was in a awkward position.

"Where is he then?" Rai asked.

"Ryo went to see his friend," Rika said look around.

"Are you the girl who's dating Ryo Akiyama?" Rai said with humor. "I haven't seen him for awhile."

"So your one of his friend?" Rika was glad to know it not some random person.

"I'm like his friendly rival, we go way back.

Rika was starting to feel thirsty since she had done yelling over the music to talk with Rai. He had gotten her the drink, but the drinks at the party was spike with alcohol, after while Rika felt more she needed to drink more, wondering this soft drink was strong.

"Don't you think you had enough?" Rai watching Rika drink her sixth cups of "punch".

"Thisss punch is soooo awesome" Rika slurring her word out, chatting about anything.

Rai realized that she was drunk, meanwhile up stairs Ryo lost track of time talking with his friends, forgetting about Rika. Suddenly, the guys heard the cowards cheering at someone who was dancing very well with another popular guy at the party. Ryo saw from the stair way, the girl they were cheering was Rika. She was dancing on the table like an exotic dancer while the people cheer on, mostly guys.

"Damn!...I didn't know girl like her could dance dirty like that," Ken said out loud. "It's kinda of funny Ryo, that the song their playing is "Smack that" and your girl is getting her ass smack by some other dude." Ryo left Ken before he could finish, Ryo moving through the coward toward Rika.

"Rika get down from there!," Ryo yelling threw the music, hearing some guys yelling to take her top off.

"I having funnn up here," Rika replied with excitement.

"Dude you heard the lady, she don't want you," Rai telling Ryo to leave while he dance with Rika.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" Ryo punch Rai right in the face, the coward stood here watching with interest.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Rai got up from the floor to attack Ryo but Li held him down.

"Take it outside, you guy are causing a scene," Li letting go of Rai.

"He's the one punching people…." Rai pointed out at Ryo.

"Rika, why are you hanging with him?" Ryo trying to keep his cool.

"Cause she was alone and we were talking, till you came," Rai answered quickly with attitude.

"Who ask you?...Rika my girlfriend, and you'll stay the fuck away from her!" Ryo said with icy tone.

"Hey…she came on to me with the dancing and little bit of flirting," Rai smirk back.

"Ryoooo……he and I wasssss dancing and stufffff," Rika said as she swayed.

"Rika, your drunk," Ryo was surprised. "You did this to her!"

"She the one who kept drinking, I ain't force her to do so," Rai replied as he walked away. "You know this wouldn't happen if you didn't leave your girl alone, Akiyama."

"I think you should take her home," Li answer.

"RYOOO!...I wanna dance and party!" Rika smile at Ryo pulling on him like a child.

"This is good time to bang her since drunk," Ken laugh.

"Shut up!" Ryo was not in the mood to joke around. "I'm taking Rika home." Leaving the party with Rika who was wining to stay, Ryo knew it was his fault for leaving her alone.

During the car ride, Rika was doing the most of the talking, Ryo saw she was more open and laughing even though she was drunk.

"Youuuu sooo Hot, Akiyama!" Rika squeezing his cheeks like he was baby. "When you first asked me out I thought it was some kind of a joke."

"Ha ha!...Rika, You know that's not true," Ryo felt bad about lying to her knowing she just remind him about the bet. _I'm an ass…_

"I never felt so freeeeee even I'm drunk….soooo lets not tell anyone," Rika giggled like a little girl. "Let do something crazzzzzy!"

"Damn girl…your really different when your drunk," Ryo was amazed at Rika. "How about we head home and sleep, you look like you defiantly had fun tonight."

"But the night is soooo young," Rika said as she look at Ryo with smile. "How about we do something, I feel naughty." Ryo was surprised what Rika just said, as much Ryo want he knew it was the alcohol. Rika start to move closer to Ryo ear and lick it seductively which start to make Ryo get a boner.

"Rika, why don't you wait," Ryo felt Rika's hands slide into his pant. Pulling the car over, pushing her away gentle, Ryo was trying to get his thoughts together at what just happen.

"Hard yes?" Rika pointed at Ryo, just sitting here with surprising face. Waiting for Ryo to answer, she decides to get out of the car, heading toward a playground that was there.

"Rika! What are you doing," Yelling out if the car.

"I wanna play on the swings and stuff," Rika skipping away to the swings. Ryo stepping out of the car to get Rika home before thing goes wrong. Rika jump off from the swing heading toward the tower** (you know those play fort or something)**, waiting for Ryo to follower her up the steps.

"Rika, get down from here!" Ryo yelled out like Rika was a kid.

"Why?" Rika looking down at Ryo.

"Because...you'll catch a cold," Thinking what to say. "Also your not in condition to think or play."

"SO!...and I have a coat on," Rika still doing her own thing. "If you want me down then come and get me." Ryo had no choice but to go up, climbing up the stair to the tower, Rika was not there.

"Over here!..." Rika yelled across from the other tower. "I went threw the tunnel."

"Mother f-..." Ryo was looking at the tube, there was no way he was going in there, and he was bound to get stuck. _She probably go down the slide when I cross then back up here..._

Ryo decide to go back down, thinking since she had boots on her feet will get tired. Rika kept using the tube to get across, Ryo running back and forth was waste of time. After forty minutes of chasing her, he finally thought of something.

_"_Rika want to play princess, it'll be fun," Ryo hope Rika would buy it.

"Ok...how do you play?" Rika shouted back.

"You be the princess and I'll be the prince who saving you from the dragon," Ryo explain the game. "So just stay right there, I'm coming up." Climbing up fast before Rika decide to play around again, greeted by hug from Rika, then sweet kiss.

"Now Rika, let's get down," Ryo look at Rika's smile.

"Let take the slide!" Rika feeling hot she off her coat and throws it at Ryo. "I'll go down first."

"Put your coat back on before you get cold!" Ryo following her down the slide. Rika wonder off by the sliding pole like the ones for firemen. Rika was swinging around the pole and Ryo was amazed at Rika's performance with the pole.

"Guess who I am?" Rika giggled as she held her position at the middle of the pole.

"A stripper," First thought that pop into his head, girl plus pole meant stripper to him.

"No...I'mmm Spider...man except without the webb... power," Rika as she started to something else. "This is what a stripper would do." Rika wrapped her legs around the pole, hanging up side down.

"DAMN!..YOUR SO TURNING ME ON!" Ryo blurt the whole thing, he defiantly had to ask her where did she learned to do that, thinking he should ask when she isn't drunk.

"I see someone enjoyed it," Rika getting down, walking up to Ryo, she started to kiss with her tongue in his mouth. Ryo was enjoying this, but inside of kept saying this was not the real Rika. Slowly pulling away from the kiss, ignoring what his body want.

"I think we had quite a night, how we should head home," Ryo trying to get the amazement of Rika on pole. On the way home, she kept Ryo entertain with her random question. When they enter the Ryo's house, Rika got twist in her stomach, she was now also starting to feel dizzy.

"Where the bath room!?!" Rika ask trying to hold it in.

"Go straight then turn left," Ryo shutting the door behind him not noticing Rika face yet. "Do you some thing to drink?" Turning around to face Rika but she was gone, he decide to check if she was ok. The door was open and Rika was throwing up in the toilet.

"I don't feeeeeeeel good no more," Rika flashing the toilet while setting back.

"This what happen when you had to much to drink," Ryo rubbing her back gently. Rika tried to get up but she was dizzy to walk, Ryo made Rika sit on the bathroom counter, putting a wet cloth on her forehead to cool down.

"Hold the cloth on your head," Ryo getting glass of water for her. "This is what my mom did for me except your not getting ground though after this." Seeing her head against the wall, Ryo pick her up bridal style, taking her to his room to sleep. Laying her gently on the bed, putting her boots and coat away, Ryo was about to leave until Rika held his hand for him to stay by her side. _Your gonna wake up a bad headache._

* * *

_Next chap will be up soon!_


	9. Learning to give

**This chapter might not be much but the next chapter about them spending time together..also if their spelling error or grammer dont be mad..hope u enjoy it! **

**

* * *

**

Rika has been studying for final exams this whole week even though it was next week. It also has been snowing this past two weeks, but looking at the window watching snowflakes fall reminded her of many Christmas of being alone in her room always watching other people have fun or her family spending time without her. They always acted the same during the whole year, mean, and cold toward her. Rika wonder why they acted that way toward especially her own dad, she knew it had to do with her being born. The thoughts in her made her sad but over the years; Rika had learned not show emotion about it. Sharing her emotion was not Rika thing, lately her emotions were showing up slow, for one reason, Ryo. He has been making her smile, taking her out of boredom of her own life, adding excitement. Often a question would pop in her head, why Ryo Akiyama is with her, plain simple girl...Knock the door, and it was Ryo, who else would visit her.

"It's so cold out there," Ryo, said entering as he wiped snow off him.

"I can see that. Do you want some hot cocoa?" Rika offered closing the door behind him.

"What made you come out in this weather?"

"I was bored and decide to visit since I hadn't you this week," Ryo making him self comfortable on the couch.

"That's nice of you," Rika handing him a hot chocolate. "Careful it's hot."

"Rika, can I ask you something?" Ryo had to ask this question.

"Sure," Rika wondered what Ryo want know.

"Are you a stripper?" Ryo blurted out fast, hoping she will say yes.

"What?!...what makes you think I'm stripper?" Rika was curious what would make him think like that.

"The night you got drunk, you show me nice dances of your with a pole," Ryo waiting for her to answer.

"It was nothing and I was drunk...," Rika wasn't sure how to reply, mostly she didn't wanted to remember the stuff she did or said that night.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Ryo grinned at Rika.

"I signed up for a class during the summer at a studio. On the Ad, it was excising class with stretches; I thought it was good idea to try it out, to relax my mind for me time and to get a break from the family. When I got there, I was surprised it's excise when you don't strip your clothes off. I also learn dancing to too," Rika face turning pink. "Now let's change the subject about something else."

"Rika...you know you can strip for me whenever you like," Ryo smile grew wider.

"You would like that wouldn't you," Rika replied trying to hold her laugh in that Ryo's comment.

"Anyway, Christmas coming up, so what kind of gift would you like?" Ryo was curious for her answer.

"Ryo, you really don't have to give me anytime," Rika said looking right at Ryo.

"Why?...It's tradition and I want to get something for my girl," Ryo smiled. "So, what would you like? Necklace? Bracelet or what?"

"Ryo, it's ok...I don't need a gift to make me happy," Rika answered.

"That's what everyone say but they really want something," Ryo added his point wondering why she doesn't want a present. "Plus, I don't want to end up giving you something crappy." _Everyone wants a present_

"In my life time I never got much presents, so it wouldn't bother me if you didn't get me present either," Rika said softly but Ryo saw little hint of sorrow in her eyes. "Over years it really didn't matter to me." _No present would've drive me mad...Rika, I'm gonna give a best present ever... _

"Anyway, do you have plans for Christmas?" Rika changing the subject to Ryo…

"I was hoping to go on small trip with you during the winter break," Ryo taking the sip of his drink.

"I think I'll pass on that," Rika was very surprised that Ryo even asked her. She knows Ryo was going to ask her why. "I have to work to the pay bills, and other stuff which leaves me no time for fun." Ryo could tell that Rika was responsible since she had no else to depend on if she needed help. Rika was girl who is really trying to make on her own in real world. He felt bad for her, no fun but only school and work, he's was lucky that she had time for him.

"Then I guess I'll be spending Christmas here with you," Ryo giving his trademark smile.

"You don't have to bore your Christmas by spending it with me," Rika said as she got up.

"Rika, I'm not letting my girl spend Christmas alone by herself with on one around," Ryo answered back knowing he had feeling telling him that she had spent many Christmas alone before.

"Are you trying to put me down about me being alone," Rika gave sarcastic look that made Ryo laughed. Then he noticed several pies on the counter.

"What are the pies for?" Ryo walking up to the counter and was about to get a taste until Rika grad his hand.

"Those pies are for the dinner," Rika explained. "It's this thing the church is doing to feed the hungry and the homeless. You know where some people go to volunteer to help the less fortunate; I don't think you would be interested in."

"Rika, you shouldn't judge me cause I'm rich...I'll love to help with this thing," Ryo replied nothing knowing what he exactly volunteer for.

"Really!?!...sorry it's just your ..mmm...," Rika was amazed that he wanted to help out.

"Well, then we should be going in ten to fifteen minutes." Ryo look out the window for the weather, which was snowing, but he really didn't want to go out there, but since he said he go with Rika to help out, he had to go.

* * *

**At the Church**

Walking into the church, Ryo notice the designs of the church, it was like the cathedrals in Europe. It was huge with the stain glasses which had fine full of colors of angels. An old man in a white robe walked up to them with smile.

"Hello my dear, I see you have brought a friend with you," The priest said with warm smile.

"Father, this is Ryo, he's here to help out with the dinner," Rika said looking at Ryo who was holding the pies.

"I see you brought the desserts, well I shouldn't keep you waiting," The priest smile, walking away to greet the others people in the church.

"He's your father," Ryo joked until Rika gave him a mean look. Heading to the room were the food is going to be serve. Many people had come to help, some people were surprised to see Ryo there. Not everyday, anyone would see famous person in their area helping out. Everyone was sign job to do, Ryo sign to serve the food to the poor with some other people and Rika by his side. They were giving apron and hair net, as people came to eat, Ryo never had seen homeless people in person. He felt bad knowing these people slept outside with no shelter sometimes, all his life he always gotten things he easily. Later news crew show up doing special on helping people, as the reporter was talking into the camera and walking, interviewing people, they notice familiar face that was know to everyone, Ryo Akiyama was here helping out.

"Ryo Akiyama is here tonight helping out in his community," The reporter said with smile. Ryo looked up hearing his name, noticed the reporter are coming up to him for interview.

"Ryo Akiyama, what brings you here today to help out," The report questioned him.

"Well, my friend and I came here to help, knowing helping other is good. Everyone should get off their lazy ass try it," Rika couldn't help but to laugh at the last part of Ryo's sentence. "I don't want to be rude but can you leave, I'm trying to serve these people in need." Ryo giving his trademark smile, he really didn't wanted to be on camera specially wearing hair net.

"Thank you for your time, there you have it folks, Ryo Akiyama, here helping out the less fortunate. The only news to report this live, Channel 6, I'm Tom Ying and good bye," The reported said as he did his closing. Ryo really enjoyed helping others. Everyone cleaned up and started to head home when they were done. Ryo, felt bad seeing people living like this, he had to do something. Taking out his checkbook, Ryo had written down large amount of money for the church to build a better shelter with good room and to buy blankets, etc. He felt good knowing he was doing something for others instead of wasting the money on unnecessary things.

"What are doing?" Rika wondered seeing him write on the checkbook.

"I'm donating to the church," Ryo said smiling and realized why his parent always donated especially his mom. He thought they were wasting money for no reason when he was younger. Rika was surprised at the amount Ryo was willing to give. "Where is the Priest?"

"He's over there," Rika pointed out at the alter.

"Come with me," Ryo felt little bit shy.

"Fine," Rika answered.

"Excuse me Father," Ryo politely smile.

"What is it my son?" The Priest said taking a sit.

"I would like to give this to the church to help out homeless people with there needs." Ryo handed the check to the Priest.

"I don't know that so say…this is large amount to give," The Priest was surprised at the generous amount of money, hundred-thousand dollars.

"They need it more then I do," Ryo said. "So, we'll keep this between us and if you need more, here's my cell number." Rika was amazed, she never expected to see Ryo give or never wanted publicity out of it.

"God bless you," The priest was glad to see Ryo helping out. "May I ask you for a favor, I know you really helped us with your charity but this one for little ones."

"Sure," Ryo wondered what he wanted to ask.

"Rika, here told me, you like to have fun. So, I was wondering would you dress up like Santa Claus for the sick children at Children Hospital?" the priest asked, waiting for Ryo to answer.

"I'll love to do that for the children," Ryo said yes, how could he ever say no to a priest and then make a lie about it in a church.

"Thank you so much, you'll be making many kids smile," priest patted Ryo on his back.

"Come here at Friday,10am, we'll have your Santa suit ready here and also an assistant which is your elf."

"Wow…I even get an elf," Ryo walking out with Rika by his side smiling. "Well bye, I guess I'll see you on Friday."

"You're a sweet guy, I never expect that from you, being so helpful," Rika said kissing him. "Being Santa should be fun."

"Fun like you said, along with my elf friend," Ryo smile hoping its not wild kids. Driving back to Rika's place, Ryo decided to speed up since there wasn't traffic but Ryo didn't know police was near patrolling the highway until he heard the siren behind him.

"Shit!..." Ryo realized the police was behind him.

"O Great Ryo..." Rika sarcastically added. "Don't say or do anything stupid."

"What makes you-but was cut off by the tapping on the window.

"Sir, do you know you were speeding fast?" The Officer asked.

"I was...I didn't even know," Ryo trying to act innocents. "I was trying to get to mom's house, she sick."

"Aren't you Ryo Akiyama?" The Officer asks to make sure it was him.

"No duh…I mean who would forget a face like mines," Ryo was getting irritated, he wanted to get this over with, Rika just sat there watching Ryo, she couldn't believe he was being sarcastic with the Police.

"Don't get an attitude here...Wait, I didn't I gave you a ticket last time for speeding in this same Porsche?" The Officer kept asking Ryo question. "Please take out your license and registration. Ryo took out his wallet, giving the officer what he needed, the officer went back to his car checking out the record.

"Ryo, don't make the officer mad," Rika said trying to get this over with the police. "I mean really, who gets an attitude with the police.

"It seems you have five unpaid ticket for speeding that includes the one I'm giving you now," The officer came back with the report giving him a ticket.

"What the fuck!" Ryo said it out loud seeing the ticket. Rika can't believe Ryo had to comment out loud.

"Sir, do you have problem with the ticket?" The Police said seeing Ryo's outburst. Ryo was about to say something until Rika put her hands over his mouth.

"I'm so sorry for my friend outburst, he's just stress out," Rika said it in girlish tone.. "I'm sure great officer like you know how that's like, doing hard work and protecting the people."

"Well, then I guess I'll leave you two alone, have great day," The officer said.

"You too," Rika said polity.

"Jackass!" Ryo said when Rika removed her hand from his mouth but the Officer had heard Ryo's insult.

"Excuse me, insulting officer can get you in trouble," The Officer warned Ryo.

"My bad," Ryo sarcastically add again.

"Are you on drugs or just feeling like insult officer in uniform," The Police was also getting annoyed by Ryo's attitude.

"Maybe I feel like it," Ryo said with attitude.

"Step out the car," Office spoke to Ryo, Rika felt embarrassed and hoped she wasn't going to jail with Ryo..

"You're under arrest for unpaid tickets and insulting an officer."

"What!...you just say I can go," Ryo being hand cuffed.

"That's before you insulted when I was being reasonable," The Officer explained.

"You're so stupid Ryo, couldn't you be nice," Rika said feeling embarrassed, she didn't wanted to in jail for something he did, it was be bad record for her. "Am I going to jail with him because I had anything to do with his rudeness."

"Your not going to jail," Officer answering Rika question.

"Thank you," Rika grateful smile.

"I'm sure you can drive your self home," Officer handing her, the key to Ryo's car.

"She doesn't know how to drive," Ryo said still cuffed.

"Yes I do…what made you think I can't drive?" Rika looked at Ryo.

"Cause you always walked," Ryo yelled out to her as he was being taken to the Officer's car. Rika watched him, being taken away by the police. She couldn't just go home and leave him to spend the night in jail, she had to go bail him out.

"Officer before you leave, where exactly are you taking him?" Rika wondered since there was more then one Police station.

"At the police station in Perk RD," Officer said. "Anything else before I go?"

"No thank you Officer," Rika getting into the car, starting up the engine, slowly drove back on the streets. "I can't believe I driving Ryo's Porsche, it's pretty fast and nice, no wonder he love to speed.

At the Police Station

Being in jail cell was no fun, even when you been there more then once. Ryo had to spend the night behind bar, he had one phone call to make, Ken had ditch him to stay at a party plus sounded drunk on the phone. He doubt Rika would be here, he assumed she probably was embarrasses and mad how irresponsible he was, taking it as a joke.

"Akiyama, your free to go," Officer opening the jail cell. Ryo couldn't be happier, Ken had came to get him.

"Where do I go to pay for the speeding tickets I have?" Ryo ask since he's here he might as well pay the tickets off.

"It's all paid off," The Officer said escorting Ryo out. Ryo knew Ken would never pay for the tickets, it was something Ken wouldn't do for him and Ken would most likely to leave a friend in jail. Walking to the main hall, Rika was waiting for him, holding muffins. Ryo was surprised that she was here him and had paid for his speeding tickets.

"Rika, you come for me," Ryo giving her hug.

"I couldn't leave you here," Rika said.

"And you brought me muffins," Ryo was about to grab one out of the baskets.

"These aren't for you, it's for the police," Rika explained.

"Why?" Ryo wondered.

"This is my way of being nice to the officer who was nice to let me go and letting you go instead of keeping you here for an extra day," Rika smile.

"You're to nice to people and to good to be true," Ryo smirk. _She is so sweet…her innocent are charming…_

"I know….so that's why I'm driving, so you don't have to," Rika holding the key. "Also I don't want to see you get pulled over again."

* * *

The next day Ryo show up at the church wondering if this job was going to go well. Arriving at the church the nun had escorted him to the room where the Santa suit was along with pillow sac to around the belly to make him chubby on the stomach. Another young guy with blonde hair and blues walked in, Ryo hadn't notice. 

"Ryo!..." Roxas with surprised smile wondering why would Ryo be here.

"What are you doing here?!" Ryo shot back wondering why Roxas was here.

"I come here every year helping, why ARE you here?" Roxas raised his eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you here for some joke?"

"NO!...I'm here as Santa for the Children," Ryo said quickly.

"Then Santa hurry up...we have to be at the hospital by ten-forty," Roxas looking at his watch.

"What do you mean we?" Ryo asked. Until Roxas shook his feet with green pointy shoe had bell ringing, Ryo realized Roxas was his elf. As he got ready, Roxas kept wondering what made Ryo do this, helping people was the last thing Ryo would do, unless it involve him getting something return. Heading to the hospital, the car was ride quick since the hospital was near.

"You probably wondering how I ended up being Santa," Ryo got out of his car.

"Geez, I wonder what gave you that idea...me staring at you," Roxas grabbing the sack full of candy canes for the children.

"Rika told the priest I had free time, and I couldn't say no," Ryo answer knowing part of him was glad he did say yes. "Don't tell the other guys about this."

"Why would I...I'm here as an elf," Roxas laughed. "Ryo, can I pull your beard?" Roxas didn't wait for Ryo to answer, pulled the beard then letting it go, which snap on Ryo's face. Ryo chased him to get him back but stopped when Roxas came in a room full of kids. The nurse pointed Ryo to his Santa chair, taking his sit; Ryo gave hint to Roxas that he'll get him back for the beard. "Santa, now you have rosy cheeks and nose to match your suit." Ryo just sat there as Roxas teased him until the kids came for Santa. The first kid sat on Ryo's lap, noticed the kid was about 4 or 5 years old.

"Hello there miss, what would you like for Christmas?," Ryo deepen his voice to be like Santa.

"My name is Molly, I would like to spend Christmas at home with my family," Molly said as she played with his beard. "I'm just asking to go home for Christmas not for present like stuff bear, unless you want to get him both." Ryo found this girl sweet for her age. The more kids talked to him, he found him sweet or charming with their little cute smile but there were some who pulled on his beard for fun most of them were boys, Ryo felt like Roxas was showing the kids to pull his beard from behind. Roxas was indeed telling them for fun. Little boy sat on Ryo's lap, he was about 6 and look paled.

"Hello, there...what your name?" Ryo said cheer.

"I'm Lee,...and I want my health back," The boy demand. "I don't want have the illness." Showing Ryo the hospital bracelet on his arm, which read cancer. Ryo really didn't know what to say, he felt bad inside. "I see you can't help me either."

"I'm sorry...but would you like something else?" Ryo giving the boy the candy cane and couldn't say much. The boy left nodding no, Ryo sat hearing what the kids wanted for Christmas, some were sad and some were funny. Finally, they were done, the kids went to the playroom to watch a movie, Roxas jump on Ryo's lap suddenly.

"WHAT THE HELL!..." Ryo pushing Roxas off his lap.

"Don't you wanna know what I want?," Roxas laughed.

"Ass kicking for my pulling my beard!" Ryo said pointed out as he got up.

"No...I want those kids to be happy!" Roxas said hoping it would get Ryo thinking about the kids not his ass getting kick, which worked. He noticed Ryo's face when those kids told him about the sickness they had. "All they want is to be home and healthy...Ryo don't think sad, you have to tell them to have hope."

"I'm guessing you been hearing this," Ryo looked at Roxas who was nodding. Roxas decided to get some drink as Ryo stretched out on his Santa's chair, closing his eyes, suddenly felt someone sitting on his lap which didn't felt like a kid.

"Roxas!..."Ryo opening his eyes to see, it was Rika on his lap.

"Hi, Santa," Rika smirk.

"Ho Ho Ho sexy... what can Santa do for you," Ryo turning on his charmed.

"Surprise me Santa," Rika said playing with his beard.

"Have you been naughty?" Ryo leaning for a kiss.

"I been such a good girl," Rika answered.

"I guess you get a candy cane," Ryo handing her a candy cane. "So what brought you here?"

"I just couldn't miss Ryo Akiyama in Santa suit," Rika said as she played with his beard. Rika saw nurse went up to her asked her if she can take picture of Ryo and her. "Smile Santa!" Ryo was glad that Rika showed up, it made his day better. Rika couldn't stay much, she had to go to work, Roxas then showed up, he got caught up talking with nurse. Thinking about the sick children, Ryo decided to get gifts for these, dragging Roxas along with him.

"Roxas, you and I are going shopping," Ryo said as they headed to the car.

"Why?" Roxas curiously asked.

"I'm gonna buy presents for those kids to make them feel better. You're coming along for the beard pulling trick instead of me kicking your ass," Ryo getting into his car. "That's my way of being jolly for this season."

"Shouldn't we change for first?" Roxas looking at his out-fit but Ryo said no because it would not get attention of the girls if they were to walk in as Santa and elf. "AWWWW!...Ryo has a heart."

"Whatever...don't tell the other about this, for all we know, they would laugh at me or you with costume," Ryo parked his car at the mall. It took long time to decide on toy for the kids, arguing in the toy store, little kids started to stare wondering why Santa and his elf throwing stuff toys at each other, some of the kids started to get scared. After looking at many toys they pick stuff animals, Roxas explained it would give kids comfort instead of noisy toys.

* * *

**If you have any suggestion, plz let me know or comments!**


	10. Getting to know each other

**Ch10 Learning more about each other**

It was the last bell of the day, Rika was on her way out with no book in her hand, she was on her winter break. Exams were finish, three weeks of rest from school, was all she needed but of coarse she had to go to work. Lost in her thoughts, Rika didn't know a man dressed in black was following her.

"Hey, Pumpkin!" Ryo hugging her from behind, giving kiss her on the cheek.

"God!...you scared me!" Rika looked frighten at Ryo. She noticed he was wearing black hooded sweater with cap, along with black baggy pant. "Why are you dress like that?...going mugging people?"

"People won't recognize me, so they don't bother us," Ryo smirk. "After helping out with the dinner, more people been asking me questions and taking more pictures, and my mom keeps throwing kiss at me.

"What do you mean us?" Rika was curious about what Ryo was up too.

"I'm taking you somewhere as surprise, where me and you'll have fun without any interruption," Ryo putting his arm around her. "You been working and thinking about school to much, so this is my treat to you." Before Rika could protest, Ryo already had leaded them to the subway; the ride was going to be an hour heading to north Tokyo. Rika notice some people were staring at them, she figure the way Ryo was dress as thug was getting the attention, and also the way they were holding on to their bags.

"I think people are staring at us," Rika whisper to Ryo.

"So, why do you care?" Ryo asked. He was use to stares and glares most of his life.

"I don't, it's just that they probably think simple girl is dating a thug, even though your not one" Rika answer.

"Don't worry about the other people thoughts," Ryo smile at her last comment, giving her kiss on the lips. Finally arriving at their stop, they began to walk few blocks down until Ryo stopped and point out to fair.

"We are going to spend the whole day here at the biggest Winter Fair," Ryo said with excitement. Rika was surprise, she never been to fair or any fun events because her life mostly involved to surviving her family. They walked in, holding each other hands, enjoying many rides. The fair was full of bright lights already since night came early during winter. The cotton candy, the rides, was making Rika smile, Ryo loved seeing her smile, she been showing more smile then the first month when they dated. It was hard for Ryo to make her smile, he assumed she never learn to smile with the family she had. They walked up to the Ferries wheel, taking their sits, Ryo started to rock the sits back and forth. "Ryo stop that!" Rika closed her eyes.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Ryo slowly rocking again.

"Not when someone rocking it back and forth in high place," Rika held on the bars tightly.

"Open your eyes, your missing the scene," Ryo putting his arm around her, the ride had stopped, they were at the top, Ryo wanted Rika to enjoy the view.

"If you don't open your eyes, I'll start moving much faster with the sits." Rika didn't want Ryo to move the sits, slowly she opened her eyes, the view was so amazing, the lights were sparkling with colors with the Christmas trees. The ride started to move again, Ryo place his lips with hers to get her mind off the ride till it stop, Rika felt tingle go through lips, she had slid her tongue in his mouth, Ryo was surprised since it always him who end up kissing like that.

"WOW!" Ryo said as they got off the ride. Rika pulled Ryo to a small picture booth; she wanted to remember this fun night with Ryo. Removing his hat, first snap of them smiling, second snap Ryo place kiss on her neck with her smiling, third snap she place kiss on his cheeks, fourth snap kiss on the lips. As they got their picture, Rika rip it in half, giving Ryo the bottom half since he could stop staring at it, her taking the top half. They started to head out until man from one of the game booths was yelling to get a prize for the lovable lady.

"How do you play?" Ryo wanted to win a prize for Rika.

"The game is simple shoot the plastic ducks and win a prize, but prize depend on how much duck you shoot, 12 is the highest, most people get about 8," The man explained to Ryo. "Wanna try to win this big winter bear for your girl."

"Rika, I'm gonna get you that bear," Ryo kept missing few ducks but he kept going.

"Ryo, you don't have to get the bear," Rika watch Ryo on his third try with the game, Ryo wasn't going to give up easily, finally on his fifth try he won the winter bear for Rika.

"Your one lucky lady to have him," The man said as he handed Rika the bear. It was big white polar bear with blue scarf along with hat, holding big snow flake.

"I know," Rika kissed Ryo on his cheeks. It was already ten; Ryo had gotten hungry since they only had cotton candy. Most of the restaurants were closed at this hour.

"Ryo, let's just go home. I'll make you nice homemade dinner," Rika was bribing him which work since he was tried of walking for open restaurants. The subway ride was quick this time, barely people on it.

* * *

Rika's Place

By the time they came home, it was late. Rika went to change into sweat pants with matching top. Ryo took off his hooded jacket leaving him in his shirt and pants.

"So, what do want to eat?" Rika headed into the kitchen to cook dinner for them.

"Surprise me," Ryo getting glass of water. Suddenly the light went out, they were in the dark. "I'm guessing it's a black out."

"No duh," Rika moving around Ryo as she tried to look for flashlight until she felt liquid fall on her pant. "Ryo, you dropped water on me."

"My bad...I can't see in the dark," Ryo said as he tried to look for cloth but ended up touching some thing soft. "I think I found something."

"Ryo, that's your hand on my breast," Rika said blushing since it was dark Rika was glad Ryo had not seen her face.

"Sorry," Ryo said quickly removing his hand, not knowing if Rika was going to hit him in the dark.

"It's ok..." Rika said for this odd situation, finally finding the flashlight facing it up. "I'm gonna go change into something dry quick, you stay here for second." Heading into the room Rika found nearest thing that she was able to change into, white mini skirt. She had to make it quick since she left Ryo in the dark, meant no time to look for pants.

"Ok...I have candles in the top cabinet," Rika said giving the flashlight to Ryo. Rika had pulled up a stool to reach the cabinet, while Ryo pointed the light toward Rika's skirt and couldn't get his mind off her legs. "Ryo, can you point the light up here."

"Have you found it?" Ryo was trying to get his mind off her legs. Ryo saw the stool was moving little, so he decided to hold Rika's legs to prevent her from falling. "Don't want you to fall now." _Don't think about looking up her skirt... _

"Thanks," Rika found one pack of candles continuing to look for more. Ryo hands were on the back of her thighs, since he gave Rika the flashlight, slowly his hand were going up, he mange to stop when he looked up her skirt until Rika said she was done looking. _I'm defiantly horny now...is that so wrong?_

The rooms were fill glowing candle lights, Rika stilled planned on cooking since she has a gas stove. Ryo sat there watching her cooking, he insisted on helping but Rika thought it'll go faster to cook if it just her cooking. Rika had cooked some omelets, pasta and cheese instead of macaroni, since she had to use the food from the fridge before it went spoil. It was mix of breakfast, lunch and dinner food, Ryo was amazed at how Rika was creative with the foods.

"Dinner is served," Rika setting up the foods on the counter, it looked like perfect candles lights dinner, Ryo sitting across from Rika. "Eat much as you can, it's all for you."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Ryo asked getting his food.

"Of course," Rika answered as she got some pasta for herself. "Since we're having a nice dinner, let get to know each other more"

"Like what?"

"Tell me something that the magazines or the tabloids don't know, I won't tell anyone."

"I trust you...I have been kick out of private school but I think some people know of that"

Rika was surprised that he was kick out of school, which got her attention. "Why?"

"I was fifteen and I brought alcohol on the campus, was a tailgate party that night. That was my stupid decision to be cool. Some of us got drunk and got caught like me, the next day principal called the parents, I knew I was in trouble but didn't know what my mom was going to do. I was in gym class playing basketball then I hear my full name "Ryo Gabriel Akiyama, it was my mom, she looked so mad. That's not the worst part, my mom grabbed me by the ear and drag my ass out of class all the way to the principal's office. After that I was grounded for four months."

"Wow, your mom did that in public," Rika couldn't stop laughing.

"The whole school would've laughed at my face if I had stayed there, beside my closest friends," Ryo added.

"Gabriel is such good boy name, how you end up with it?" Rika found the name cute.

"My mom wanted a name from her side of the family since she's European and thought I should of culture background with both of her and dad. Gabriel was her choice, it sounded sweet to her. I also inherited blues eye from her side of the family alone with other things." Ryo smiled pointing at his sapphire eyes which Rika found his eyes gorgeous.

"It's such a cute name," Rika teased him. "And your eyes are beautiful."

"I know I have beautiful eyes. Anyway back to the name, my friend had teased me about it, until they forgot about it. They thought it was momma's boy name," Ryo answered. "Don't mention it around them. My mom called me Gabriel since I was baby until I turn ten, I told her not to call me that since I'm not her baby anymore"

"Tell me more about your wild life Gabriel," Rika smirked at the name.

"I have gone joy riding when I was fourteen, but was caught once by my dad who let it slide. The real fun started when I got my license, me and my buddies go racing with cars at empty place or streets. During my junior and senior year in high school, I had crashed four cars in total. I stopped racing when college started and my dad threaten to take my cars away. My mom only knew about the crash since I had broken leg and the paparazzi of course." Ryo saw Rika had something in her mind. "What are you thinking about?"

"Wondering why I'm dating bad boy and being in a car with you that could get me killed," Rika laughed.

"I'm not all bad, I'm smart, sexy, rich, and you know you like me, otherwise you would've stayed this long with me," Ryo giving his trademark smile. "Every girl once likes the bad boy in their boyfriend in the relationship. I know you like it but won't admit."

"Fine, whatever," Rika found the conversation interesting. "You must love the attention."

"Most of the time but sometimes the paparazzi would make thing worse, turning some stuff to lies and be up on my face about wanting to know very details about my private life. I could've gotten away with certain things if it weren't for them. I got into a accidents cause of them at one time when I was heading out but ended up hitting a another car, all because they couldn't stop flashing their cameras at me.

"What do you do when they keep asking you questions and keeps taking pictures?"

"I'm ok with it sometimes but when I'm not in the mood or want privacy, I tell them to fuck off or just show them the middle finger. Mom doesn't like it at all when I do that, she tell me to ignore it…like that's gonna happen."

"That's an interesting way to tell them,"

"Have you ever done some thing crazy?" Ryo asked.

"No, my life is boring," Rika answered.

"Tell me more about your family,"

"What is there to say, father didn't like me, abused me when things went wrong and step mother and sister hated me, from there everything been the down hill. I cooked and cleaned for them, I got nothing in return like a thank you either," Rika had confusions of angry and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking" Ryo wanting to change the subject seeing it hurts her to talk about her family.

"It's ok, it good to talk about it sometimes," Rika smiled at him.

"Have you talked to your dad since you left?" Ryo wondered.

"No... and I don't plan on talking to him either. We never had normal conversation, it always lead to him talking about me. My grandma took care of me and loved until she past away when I was seven. If it wasn't for her I doubt I would be live now. She the one who taught me how to cook," Rika smiled lightly. "Every holiday me and grandma would share chocolates, chocolate candies really made my day. I love chocolate." Rika laughed out at the last part she said. "Before my grandma past way, she gave me a snow globe that has two polar bear dancing, on the bottom it had that thing where you turn it, then music would play. She had gotten it just for me, but when my step sister moved in with us, my dad gave it to her, saying it was for her. Now it's probably in her room covered in dust, she didn't even like it. She would purposely pretend to like it in front of me, because she knew how much it meant to me." Rika taking up the dishes, since they were done eating. They both enjoyed the talked they had. Ryo headed toward the bed and waited for Rika.

"Rika, I was wondering if you have different background since you hair is like dark redish-orange?" Ryo ask not knowing other way to ask it.

"My dad side of the family is Irish, so that explain my hair color," Rika smiled.

"I'll tell you another thing about me only my parent and my butler knows about me but you can't tell anyone even my own friends. I don't like rabbits, they freak me out," Ryo said seriously.

"Why?" Rika wonder.

"When I was four, I wanted a pet, so my mom got me a rabbit that was white. Thinking it be a good pet for me, of coarse I wanted puppy but she got me rabbit use to hop around a lot and it poop a lot. I use to get tired of it, chasing it. Then my mom got me other rabbit thinking it would make me happier, it was brown, big ears, it was some kind of breed. That rabbit was worst creature ever, it kept biting every time you held, then it got to the point it sacred the hell out of me, my mom and I, both were afraid of it, even to go near it. Finally, she gave the demon rabbits away. After that experience I didn't go near animals especially rabbits for two years."

"But Rabbits are cute," Rika said laughing.

"Cute but evil," Ryo said, Rika couldn't help it but to laugh more. "Then my mom got me cat, so I won't be afraid of animals, it worked but I still hate rabbits. I had that cat for seven years, Mr. Puffypoof, my mom named him because of the way his fur puff out. That cat did many tricks, one great cat I known."

"PuffyPoof, interesting name," Rika said. "So, you don't any more pets, I'm guessing.

"I have dog and cat,"

"You do?...how come I never seen them?" Rika questioned.

"I'm not usually home most of the time, so he is with this dog trainer that takes care of him when I'm not here or busy and the cat roam the house since my place is big you have to call the cat," Ryo said as he took out his phone to show Rika a picture of his dog and cat.

"Their are so cute," Rika seeing the picture of a black and white husky dog, and the cat who was the same color. "How long you had them?"

"It's Dash and Emerald, I got them both at the same time since they were a puppy and kitten," Ryo thinking back when he got them. "I had them about two or three years and they both do get along great."

"How did you get the name Emerald?" Rika asked.

"Her eyes are green and give a glow like the gem," Ryo said. "Wanna hear something funny about Ken."

"Sure,"

"Ken is afraid of butterflies, even when you mention it," Ryo laughed.

"Don't you think Ken going to get mad for telling me?" Rika asked.

"First of all, I trust you, second, he tells people things about me when I tell him not," Ryo said feeling glad he told Rika. "I'm better friend to him then he is to me."

"Can I ask you something," Rika wanted to ask this question. "If you don't want to talk about it I understand."

"Go head ask me,"

"Ryo, do you still do drugs?" Rika looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"Most famous people do it secretly, and I wrote a paper on people who does drugs and you were one of the people. And didn't someone caught you with their camera doing some illegal stuff? If you don't want to talk about then we'll drop this conversation."

"I don't mind telling you, beside it better to tell someone the truth. I don't to do drugs anymore. Being rich and famous isn't easy, my parents wants me to be successful in everything in education but lately that's hasn't going well, then you have your friends and peer that judge you on things and pressuring come from both side of family and friend expecting you to do things. That's why, me getting high was my way to escape reality and little to get high. I tried not do those drugs that can mess you up and your body," Ryo felt good telling this to someone. "I must keep my sexy body for the magazines and girls." Rika laughed at his last sentence that came out. "The person who caught me on camera was one of my friends, we all were partying around the table, took turns smoking illegal substance or pot as we say. When those pictures came out week later all over news and magazine, I was mad and sacred at the same time wondering what this would do to my reputation and my parents."

"What happen next?"

"My parent were mad and grounded me of course, they thought I was drug addict which I'm not. It wasn't like other teens don't do it, all I did was smoke and may have tried other drugs but anyway I had to get my act together before I turned 18 to show them I'm still good, and responsible, so I had to go to a boarding school my mom made me attend in Paris and get my grades all perfect, knowing that would show my parent that I was going to be more responsible, so I spent my senior year in Paris, France and had to work with groups like stop drugs on the street and help young teens make right decision. My friends never takes me seriously still but I can see why, one thing didn't change about me is partying and maybe under age drinking once in awhile but wine is part of my culture so I don't think that count as under age drinking."

"So much I learned about you," Rika playing around with Ryo's shirt button. "How was it in Paris during your senior years?"

"It's was ok, less fun since I mostly studied most of my time but the city it's self is beautiful and they do have great clubs and women, meaning their nice. First month was hard, over there I had to adjust to the language and the school system." Ryo explained.

"Its funny how people sometimes assume things about other people so fast without even knowing them personally." Rika said.

"That's true. You know another thing is, I really enjoy talking with you, it's nice to have someone you can talk about anything and trust them with it. And you're the first person I'm telling these things to who taking me seriously and not laughing at my face" Ryo felt open with Rika, knowing she was trustable.

"I feel so special," Rika smiled. "So, tell me more about Paris."

"They also have great weather, and they have art all over the place. You have to see it in person, its hard to explain the views. Do you want to go there?"

"It's one of the places I want to go, it's on my list."

"List, can I see it?" Ryo wondered what's on Rika list.

"You'll laugh at it,"

"No, I won't, please let me see it, I won't tell anyone," Ryo said. "When did you make the list?"

"I made it when I was ten. Listing things, I want to have for myself and do thing that I want, it's like my life list I must do or wants. You probably think it's stupid.

"No, I think that's great," Ryo giving his trademark smile. "So can I see it?"

"Fine but no laughing," Rika getting up to get her list from the closet. It has been long since she had taken a look at her list. Ryo noticed her list had personal reason to want for certain things like from her childhood she had missed out on.

_My List _

_Ice Skating_

_Go camping_

_Go to Disney world_

_Learn to surf_

_Make a visit to least two country -Italy -France -Brazil – China - Africa – Rome_

_Finish school_

_Go to university _

_Good family of my own with kids _

"You don't know how to ice skate?" Ryo looked at her.

"Like I had time for that," Rika said quietly.

"I can teach you to ice skate," Ryo offered to teach her.

"No thanks, I think I'll pass beside it just a list of things when I was a kid," Rika said low tone. The way Rika sounded, Ryo could tell she had giving up on her list.

"Your list looks fun, I think you should do the things on your list," Ryo trying to encourage her.

"No, I think I'll pass," Rika putting her list back were it was.

"You haven't told me much about you still," Ryo staring at Rika hoping she would open up more to trust him.

"I told you, I have boring life," Rika answered back.

"No you don't, how about I ask you questions," Ryo wanted to learned more about her.

"Fine," Rika wondered what more can he ask to know about her.

"What's you favorite color, movie, song, place, things that makes you happy?" Ryo decided to ask simple questions.

"Ok…Purple, don't have favorite movie, Simple and Clean but like the piano version better, I don't have favorite place, and I love balloons a lot they cheer me up, anymore questions?"

"Things you dislike," Ryo asked.

"I hate snakes, they terrify me. I don't like when people stare at me for no reason, annoying sounds, people who throw trash anywhere," Rika thought. "I don't like peanuts or any kind of nuts in chocolate. I easily say yes to people most of the time depending of the favor, like my family. I thinks that's all for now."

"Really?" Ryo wondered.

"I did things for my family because I wanted them to like but that didn't work," Rika answered. "I think its because I end up doing it so people could like me, but not breaking the law, drugs or sex incase you were thinking of that."

"I wasn't thinking that," Ryo smirked. "Do you have any habits?"

"Not that I know of,"

"Favorite candy, flower, season, basically something favorite," Ryo could think of at the time.

"I love Twix or those Hershey's kisses, I like lilies because it mixes with other flowers nicely, my favorite season is autumn because the leaves are colorful nice weather. I like it when it rains or being in the rain but I don't do it much. I love the sound of a piano.

"Why do you like the rain?"

"It makes me feel like my worries are washed away with every drop even it might be for a moment," Rika said smiled.

"And you don't catch a cold?" Ryo looked at her.

"Like I said I don't it most of the time or in heavy rain or storm," Rika pointed out.

"Ok, do you have spot on your body that's ticklish or something?" Ryo wondered.

"No, but what else it there beside tickle spot?"

"Spot that gets you horny," Ryo said smoothly.

"I'm guessing you have one," Rika remember some spot that gets Ryo's blood boiling. "When kissing on your neck or ears."

"Almost, it's licking them, also when you put your fingers through my hair and when rubbing on my thighs as you go up." Ryo smirked.

"Ryo, did I really look like I wanted to know that," Rika feeling shy.

"Hey, do you want me to find your spots," Ryo said with a dirty voice.

"No thanks," Rika said.

"Rika, before I forget, my mom wants you to come to this winter ball my parents are hosting it for charity."

"Ryo...I dont-Ryo cutting off Rika sentences "Rika, my mom really WANTS you to come, she never had asked me to bring any of girlfriend before until you came along. If your worried about the dress and stuff, don't be cause I'm buying. It's like two day after Christmas."

"Ryo that's nice but I don't feel right spending your money," Rika said.

"Rika stop thinking too much," Putting his finger on her lip before she said something.

"I'm a rich guy, your my girl...and I'm guessing this don't makes sense but we're still going shopping when ever your ready before the ball ok..." It took Ryo awhile to convince Rika, she wouldn't say yes until Ryo started annoying her.

"Yes, I'll go…who knew you can be annoying," Rika said.

"I'm full of surprises," Ryo laid back on the pillow. Rika notice black mark on Ryo's stomach when his shirt got move up as he lay down.

"What's that mark on your stomach?" Rika said taking the interest to see.

"That's my tattoo, it's black dragon," Ryo stood up lifting his shirt and pulling his pant down a little to show the rest of the dragon. It was black dragon spreading its wings, below the naval, Rika just didn't noticed his tattoo but also the abs. _That so hot!...Is Ryo starting to grow on me...?_

"Nice, but I think your showing me more then I asked to see," Rika notice little more below the belt line.

"But you haven't seen its tail," Ryo was about to pull his boxer more lower until Rika told him to stop before she see way to much.

"I don't need to see its tail," Rika trying to hide her blush cheeks.

"I know you like what you see," Ryo laid back on the bed. Few minutes of silence, Ryo spoke again. "Rika, I don't do most of those stupid stuff. Do you have second thought about me?"

"No...but you shouldn't smoke when your stress out find something else to relieve your stress, if you wanna live longer," Rika expressed her opinion.

"Aww, you care about me," Ryo lean to kiss, Rika putting her arm around Ryo's neck, responding back with deeper kiss, until Ryo kept pushing his tongue for opening to her mouth, rolling on top of her. Ryo pulled away from her mouth, and started kissing down to her neck then to her chest. Rika heart started to beat faster with touches of Ryo's lips. She began to put her fingers threw his hair which got Ryo to harden below. _This is sooo turning me on!_ Rika was surprise how her body felt the need of Ryo's touches. Feeling Ryo's hands on her legs moving up under her shirt, made her realize that they are moving fast but part of her want more, other half was feeling scared.

"Ryo," Rika slowly called his name. Ryo pulling away from her, he could tell she was feeling uneasy, she was new to all this relationship things, after all he is her first boyfriend. "It's late."

"Ok.." Ryo giving his trademark smile, even though it was passion kiss or little more, Ryo felt warm inside him that he never felt with other women. _She is so cute...God I love her...wait! Did I say love her...that can't be right...she just another girl….right?.. _They slowly they drift to sleep thinking about the feeling they got inside, which neither of them knew it would grow to something more for each other.

* * *

Sorry it took long...it seem lately i been behind on everything...sorry if there bad or spelling, i have no editor...hope you liked it:)


	11. Smiling and Laughing

**Ch11 **

Rika was enjoying her winter break, not only that, she and Ryo were beginning to know each other better. Growing up, Rika didn't have anyone to talk about her problems or ask her how her day was, Ryo made her feel like she was someone. Thinking about him made her feel warm inside. She was glad he was coming by today, usually during winter it was only her, alone in her room. This year she was looking forward for Christmas, wrapping a present for someone. Cleaning up the mess around her, and then putting Ryo's present in the closet for safekeeping. Knock came from her door, Rika quickly went to open the door like she hadn't seen him for awhile.

"Hey," Rika opening the door.

"Guess who I brought," Ryo walked in with a dog. "Meet Dash."

"He's so cute close up," Rika moving back incase he bites. "Does he bite?"

"He's very friendly, go head and pet him," Ryo petting the dog. "I thought it would be great for you to meet him."

"Aren't you good dog," Rika said as she petted the dog on the head. Dash sensed Rika was friendly and started to lick her on the face. "Ewww…..dog germs!"

"That's his way of showing he likes you," Ryo said seeing how Dash play with Rika.

"I'm going to go and wash my face, so there is no dog germ," Rika didn't like her face to be in dog spit or any other animals. While waiting for Rika to finish washing her face, Ryo noticed, a picture in a purple furred framed. It had little girl about four years old wearing a dress pink with pigtails, sitting on an elderly woman who was holding the young girl in her arms, they both were happy in the picture. Ryo figured that it had to be Rika and her grandma, he noticed she still had the same smile.

"Ok, I'm ready now," Rika walked in, seeing Ryo was looking at the framed picture.

"Did you know your smile is still the same and your chubby cheek are cute or was since you don't have it anymore," Ryo putting the frame down.

"Thanks," Rika smiled to know some else had like her chubby cheek beside her Grandma. Ryo was about to kiss Rika but she had leaned back. "Did the dog lick you?"

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"Because if the dog licked you, then you kissed me, I would get sick, which I don't want plus it's gross. It would be great if your dog or any animals doesn't lick you. I'm not trying to be mean, it's just bothers me," Rika giving him an explanation.

"I understand, I don't like it when people talk to me when I'm playing video game. We all have something that bothers us," Ryo pointed out. "Don't worry about him licking, just tell Dash no and he'll stop.

"Thanks for understanding," Rika said as she pointed to the bathroom for Ryo to wash his face.

* * *

**At the Restaurant**

Ryo brought Rika to a fancy Italian restaurant. Everything there was classy and elegant. Rika felt out of place seeing the people around her were high class and she was like a no one. There were few stares from people wondering whom she was or mostly like why she was here with Ryo. Ignoring did help a little, all she could do is look at her menu which didn't help looking at a expensive food. She didn't want Ryo to think he had to spending his money on her or she was using him for his money.

"Ryo, you don't have to take me out for a fancy meal, I wouldn't mind going to McDonald or any fast-food place," Rika staring at her menu.

"But I like taking you out to places like these," Ryo could tell Rika felt bad when he buy meals and other things for her. Ryo had spent lot of money on girls who was demanding in his past relationship but Rika was different, she cared and thought about others, which Ryo found Rika to be the sweetest person he knew. "Rika, you do know I'm a multi-millionaire."

"I know, but - " Rika, let's just enjoy the meal instead of going through this conversation every time with dine," Ryo cutting her off her sentence to make Rika understand.

"Sorry, I won't mention it," Rika said with a hint smile.

"So, what do you want to order?" Ryo asked. "How about a lobster?"

"No thanks," Rika said looking at the menu. "I think I'll have the chicken Alferdo."

"What's wrong with a lobster?" Ryo ask while checking his phone for messages.

"It's something I would never eat," Rika, said thinking about eating lobster was weird for her.

"But its good," Ryo knowing the taste.

"For you great but for me it's nasty and weird," Rika said as she began to rub her feet against Ryo's leg, who sat across from her.

"You're so turning me on with your game of touch, sneaky," Ryo smirked as he took a sip of his water.

"You're so full of yourself," Rika wasn't sure what Ryo was referring too.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked, taking their orders. While waiting for their food, there was an awkward silence between them.

"So, have you ever played a sport?" Rika breaking the silence.

"I was on the soccer and basketball team during my high school years," Ryo answered. "Played baseball when I was in Prep School before I got kicked out.

"That's must have been fun," Rika not sure what else to say.

"Yeah," Ryo said slowly. "Wanna hear something stupid I did once?"

"Sure," Rika wondered what Ryo wanted to share, she enjoy when Ryo shared things with her even when it about the craziest thing.

"No one knows about it except few of my guy friends. It was during my junior year in high school, we had basketball game that day. During the half time when the cheerleaders were doing their cheers, I ran naked across the basketball court with a mask on."

"And no one stopped you?" Rika was surprised.

"Rika, no one wants to stopped a weird naked guy or get near them," Ryo explain like it was nothing.

"Why did you do that?" Rika asked.

"Me and the guys thought it would be funny but like I said, it's one of my stupid things I did. And the crowd was all shock and their were some who did cheer," Ryo gave little smile.

"Ryo, your always full of surprise for me," Rika taking sip of her water.

"Have you ever played any sports?" Ryo wonder if she had any experience in sports.

"I have played sports before but not often," Rika said. "I'm on the swim team, my position is diving mostly."

"You are on the swim team and you're telling me this now," Ryo said with a surprised tone.

"You make it sound like it's a big deal," Rika reply back seeing Ryo's expression.

"It is when your in a swimsuit," Ryo said smirk.

"I had a feeling you would say something like that," Rika laughed knowing Ryo would think something like that. "Don't worry, the swim team season it not over until March."

"Just let me know when and where and I'll show up," Ryo giving big smile.

"I bet you would," Rika replied. "And the other day, I saw your pictures for Calvin Kelvin. I didn't know you model clothes.

"I do modeling sometimes now, it started when I was a sixteen, I thought it would be fun and it was, also people would be seeing more of my face," Ryo said as he had a grin on his face as he talk about himself. "You know I have to get my sexy face out there."

"I'm sure you do," Rika said knowing Ryo loves himself a lot. "So, you work with Calvin Kelvin only?"

"No, I work with the ones who pay me, there's no contract." Ryo explain.

* * *

**At the Park**

After lunch Ryo and Rika took a nice walk at the park, little did Rika know Ryo had something plan for her.

"So, where are we going?" Rika said holding on to Ryo's arm.

"I'm going to teach you to ice skate," Ryo stopped in front of the ice ring where lots of people were skating and having fun.

"Ryo, you don't have to teach me to skate," Rika said.

"It's going to be fun," Ryo trying to get her to skate. "Plus you need someone to encourage you to try new things."

"No, let's just go," Rika didn't wanted to embarrass herself in front of Ryo by falling a lot. "I'll try other new things."

"Come on Rika," Ryo begging Rika to try. "Just do it, it will be fun and if you don't like it afterward, we'll go home. So please give it a try."

"Fine," Rika giving into Ryo. As Ryo went to get the skates, Rika was watching people skating around, those people were have great time and she wanted to have fun like them. Rika hoped as long as she doesn't make a fool of herself, she would be fine. Inside she was happy knowing someone was here to encourage her.

"I got the skates," Ryo handing her skates. It took awhile to lace them up but Rika was excited. Ryo held her hands as she slow step on to the ice. All Rika did was stand, until Ryo show her baby steps to ice skating. "Rika, if you want skate, you must move."

"I don't want to fall," Rika stood very still.

"Well, your gonna fall anyway when it comes to skating," Ryo said skating around her and do tricks.

"Show off,"

"Hold my hand and we'll both skate slowly," Ryo holding on to her hands, guiding her to the center of the ring, so Rika wouldn't easily get out the ring. "Now, it's your turn to move your legs by yourself."

"I can't," Rika standing very stiffed.

"Try!…" Ryo encouraging her to move a little, finally Rika move her legs but fell quickly on to the ground. "Was that so bad?"

"Oww!..That really hurts," Rika trying to get up but she couldn't get of the ground. "Stupid Icy floor!"

"Let's try that again." Ryo helping her get up from the icy floor.

"Again!?!...You must be kidding," Rika came close to Ryo but almost ended up falling again since the floor was hard to stand on.

"This time, your going to learn to get up on your own," Ryo skating rings around her.

"What!" Rika was getting frustrated. "Let's just go!"

"Not until you learn to skate a little," Ryo trying to help her learn. "Your gonna fall but you also learn to stand and skate."

"How about I just watch you skate from the bench" Rika giving Ryo a fake smile. "And if you get me off the ice right now, I'll cook you one great meal."

"Instead of cooking, how about lap dance or you strip for me?" Ryo had evil smirk.

"Ryo!"

"I'm kidding," Ryo said seeing Rika didn't find that funny.

"No you weren't,"

"Rika, I'm going to help you learn to stand and do those baby step I showed. Or you can go crawl out of here while people look at you while I skate." Ryo giving her some options to choose.

"Fine, teach me," Rika said in defeated tone. _Why did ice skating looked so fun when I was a kid…stupid ice skating...had to be on my list! _

"Now, let's get started again," Ryo showing easy step once again while trying to get Rika to move a few inch. An hour had passed by, Rika was ready to give up since falling a lot and her behind was hurting. Ryo was there to catch her fall when he could.

"I think that's enough for one day," Holding on to Ryo's arm.

"We'll come back soon" Ryo skating with Rika heading out of the ring.

"Sure," Rika lied. _I'll never ice skate again!_

* * *

**Back at Rika's place**

Ryo was teaching her to ball room dance for the Charity Ball that was coming up soon. Rika had learned some part of the dance quickly. She was having fun dancing. During the dance, Ryo's hands were on Rika's bottom, she hadn't notice it until Ryo's hand moved to the part that hurt from the fall on the ice.

"Ryo, your hand," Rika feeling Ryo's hand below the waist once again.

"That was accident," Ryo giving a smile.

"Sure it was, just like the first few times," Rika said it with sarcasm.

"I can't help it if my hands are on your ass," Ryo smirk.

"I think we'll stop now," Rika walking over to the couch and taking a sit.

"Let's keep dancing and I'll try not to put my hand on your bottom," Ryo knew his hand was going to do it again.

"My bottom hurt, so I'm taking a break," Rika trying to get Ryo to sit.

"Fine," Ryo sat next to Rika.

"Do you want some cheese cake?" Rika offered him something to eat.

"Sure," Ryo said as he notice a book on the coffee table that had a woman back turned with a white shirt, picking up the book thinking it might be boring and probably about drugs problem with this woman. _Addicted by Zane…sound like a boring book Rika would read…_"Are you reading this for fun?"

"I haven't read it yet, my co-workers read it saying it was interesting book, so one of them let me borrow it," Rika getting the cheese cake on a plate. "Would you like to read it?"

"Rika, reading a book puts me to sleep. What makes you think I would ever read book that's not required by my classes…then again I also don't read much from class either," Ryo said.

"Have you ever read a book in your life?" Rika wondered.

"Yeah, if you count Little Bear Find A New Home," Ryo answered.

"Your joking, right?" Rika hoping that wasn't the last book he read.

"Nope,"

"How did you pass your literature classes?" Rika bring the cheesecake to Ryo.

"I went to or got help from friends," Ryo smile as he was proud.

"Do you know how to read?...you can tell me," Rika wondered since he never read a book.

"I know how to read!...I ain't stupid…I just don't read books," Ryo replied.

"I'm sure you can," Rika patting Ryo on the shoulder.

"What the hell!?...you make it sound like I can't read at all," Ryo was started to get defensive.

"It's ok…I understand, your illiterate," Rika said like he was a kid, seeing Ryo's face was priceless.

"What!" Ryo was getting irritated.

"I'm joking, I didn't know you would get mad and defensive," Rika laughed. "But it was funny."

"Whatever Rika…I knew you were joking," Ryo said.

"Sure you were," Rika answered.

"And it wasn't funny," Ryo Opening the book to random page. "This book looks boring about getting addicted to drug…who would wanna read that.

"Ryo, there more to the book then the cover," Rika replied.

"Sure there is….like this sentence…As she grab my…Damn!" Ryo was surprised at what he had just read.

"What's wrong?" Rika asked seeing Ryo's reaction.

"This book is filthy…has very detailed sex that going from what I just read," Ryo smirk.

"I don't want to read that kind of book that's mostly about sex,"

"It's like the book is made for me…it's like porn except reading it," Ryo smirk.

"I'm glad to know you finally found a book that you can read," Rika said rolling her eyes.

"What kind of book you like to read?" Ryo ask.

"I read any book that has good reviews," Rika answered.

"Can I borrow this book?" Ryo looking through the book.

"As long as you read the whole book," Rika smiled as she took a bit of the cheesecake.

"You'll see, I'll finish it," Ryo said as he chewed on the cake. "This is really good."

"Don't masticate fast," Rika said as she saw the way Ryo was chewing.

"What?...I don't masturbate fast, I take my time, so I get pleasure out of it," Ryo was surprised Rika would say some thing like that was personal. When Rika heard what Ryo just said, she started to laugh out loud. "What's so funny?"

"Repeat what you just said, I wanna make sure I heard right," Rika who was still laughing.

"I said I masturbate…isn't that what you said?" Ryo wasn't sure what exactly she found funny since she started to laugh hard. He never had seen her laugh like this before, her face was red and she had tear in her eyes.

"O, Ryo," Rika couldn't get her sentence out while laughing.

"Are you ok?" Ryo ask seeing her face. It took few minutes to get herself calm from laughing, the first few time when she try to speak, laughter would come out.

"Ok, I think I'm calm now," Rika hoping she wouldn't laugh anymore.

"What did you find so funny?" Ryo asked, seeing how Rika was trying to hold her laughter in.

"Ok…I think I'm done laughing…," Rika said slowly. "Ryo, you said masturbate and I said masticate which mean "chew" as in to munch on food…so you see it was funny how you kept talking about you doing that."

"I heard you said masturbate," Ryo who was starting to get red on his cheek.

"I know what I said "masticate"…," Rika said as she started to laugh again. Rika noticed Ryo's face was turning red, she didn't want him to be embarrassed of the situation. "Ryo, it was simple mistake don't worry about it and I won't tell people plus you're a guy who has needs." She said as she was trying to keep a straight face.

"Rika, I don't want to talk about that with you," Ryo wanting to drop the subject.

"The way you went on talking about it, you sounded comfortable sharing," Rika could see Ryo didn't want to look at her.

"I thought you were asking openly and what make you think I have needs?" Ryo was getting defensive. "I bet you do it."

"I never had done that, first of all, because I find it awkward for me, I'm only saying this because I know you would ask." Rika looking at Ryo. "And let's not sit here talking about this."

"Your right, so what do you want to talk about?"

"You gotta admit that was funny though," Rika laughing. "This is the first time I laughed so hard with tears."

"Glad to know I made you laugh like that," Ryo felt better seeing her laugh like that for the first time. "And why did you use a big word for chewing?...If you use big word a lot, we could have miscommunication a lot."

"I don't use big words a lot, just sometimes," Rika giving him kiss on the lip.

"Nerd…" Ryo laughed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Rika said as she stood up but Ryo pulled her down on top of him.

"Your a sexy nerd," Ryo giving her a kiss as he put his arm around her, Rika responded back by sliding her tongue in. Ryo was surprise the way she was showing more affection lately. Rika was feeling warm as her heart beats faster, she was starting like the way he kisses her and showed her affection but most of all, the way it made her feel like she was being loved. They both were lost in the deep kiss, Ryo began to slid his hand under her shirt as he unhooked her bra. Rika suddenly felt his hand on her chest, in Rika's reaction she bit his lip. "OWW!"

"Sorry," Rika quickly getting off him. "I didn't mean to bite."

"It's ok, not the first time it happened," Ryo replied. This was Rika like the sixth time biting him by accident, the first time few times was his tongue, every time Ryo's hand started to go somewhere she didn't expect, the reaction was to bite. "At least it wasn't the tongue this time."

"I'm so sorry, I made your lip red," Rika felt embarrassed.

"It's ok, beside I never expected you to be a biter, some guy find the hot," Ryo smirk as he was lost in his thoughts. _Man, if she bites now, image how she'll be in bed…her biting isn't that hard, it's hot…she is one wildcat when least expected…._

"Ryo….Ryo," Rika realized Ryo was lost in his thoughts.

"Did you say something?" Ryo answered.

"You seem to have wondered off and then your smile grew wide like some thing great was about to happen," Rika said.

"I just was thinking about some that would be great to do," Ryo still had the smile on his face. Rika really had enjoyed this day, Ryo was making her laugh like she hadn't done before. He made her feel special and loved.

* * *

Well, I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter... :D.. 


	12. A Very Merry Christmas!

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAY!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12...A Very Merry Christmas

Looking for dress for the ball was hard, she had hard time with the dress picking but mostly because people were staring at Ryo. Then Ryo brought a cap to draw off attention

which work, and since it was two days before Christmas, people were busy buying thing for their love ones. They finally came to store call Paris, there were few people there since it was dress store. Ryo had pick the dresses that would look nice on her but Rika just kept looking at dress for the last hour instead of picking to wear.

"Try this black one on," Ryo pushing Rika toward the changing room for her to change which took about few minutes.

"Ryo, I think this dress is way to reveling," Rika called out looking at herself in the mirror.

"Come out, so I can see," Ryo waited for her to come out. She did come out, the dress was sexy, it was black halter dress which had split opening in the middle of the chest almost to the navel and it was also backless. Ryo loved the dress since it was showing more then face. "DAMN THAT'S HOT!"

"Ryo!...I'm not wearing this to the party," Rika face was blushing. "I'll freeze and NOT to mention the men will definitely get charitable garb of my chest like your trying to do now!" Rika going back in the changing room.

"I was trying to see if the breasts I mean the dress fits in right," Ryo couldn't get the image out of his head. Once again they looked for dresses again most of them were Ryo's choice which were very reveling. Rika just stood there letting Ryo pick the dresses since she didn't want buy a dress but also having hard time choosing, the dress were expensive.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but to hear your fussing to choose a dress, may I help you?," The sell woman been hearing the fuss of Ryo and Rika's over an hour. They both nodded knowing they needed help otherwise they'll be stuck in the store for another hour. "What kind of dress would you like?"

"Something that is not reveling and it's formal for a Ball," Rika pointed out.

"And light colors or black," Ryo added. "What!?... If your picking the dress might as well use some of my advice...Those colors make you look cute and black make you look HOT!" The woman step into the back and got some dresses for Rika. The woman brought out several dresses some where puffed or tight, they were light colors.

"Here is our winter set," The woman showed. Rika tried on the dresses, they were all nice, after awhile they finally chosen a dress. **(The dress is a surprise for later)**

"Rika, you should be shopping like that woman," Ryo pointed at poster of Victoria's secret poster with woman in her bra and underwear holding lots of shopping bags looking all happy.

"If were to shopping like that women I would've been air head with stacks of bills," Rika answered him back. After shopping they headed home.

* * *

**Christmas's day**

It's Christmas morning, almost everyone got up to open their presents with their families on this joyful day, except Rika who was just laying on her bed and watching the snow fall._ Just another Christmas..._All Rika could think of was spending this day alone but forgotten this Christmas was going to be different since Ryo was in her life. Knock came from the door, it was no other then Ryo, lately she and Ryo gotten close last few days.

"Merry Christmas Rika!" Ryo said with cheery smile hugging her tight, still holding the bags in his hands, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Rika inside was feeling warm she felt so happy that Ryo was with her today.

"You're still in your pajama," Ryo heading over to the couch.

"I'm not going out anywhere," Rika pointed out. "Want some hot coco?"

"Sure," Ryo replied waiting for Rika to come and open the present.

"I heard Santa Claus come back to give present to the kids," Rika bringing the hot coco.

"Who told you?" Ryo taking sip of his hot coco.

"Some people at church," Rika said. "That was very sweet of you to cheer them up."

"It's was nothing much," Ryo felt good to put smile on those kids faces.

"What's in the bag?" Rika wondered.

"O, almost forgot to give your present," Ryo reaching into the bag for the gift.

"You didn't have to do that," Rika said as Ryo handed her the gift, it was wrapped in red shiny wrapping paper, size of medium box.

"I hope you'll enjoy this gift, I put lot of thinking into it," Ryo smiled waiting for Rika to open it.

As Rika unwrap the gift, she open the box, it was clothing. She lifted the clothing up it was black lingerie, it was like a naughty night grown, the top was short but look it was tight around the chest area, the under the chest part the clothing was see through with design black fur going around the whole piece at the bottom. Rika was trying to keep a natural face but when she saw the second piece of the clothing with was a matching black thong with "Sexy" saying in the front, Rika couldn't keep her face neutral she was going to make a face that say what is this or something. She instantly hugs Ryo to hide her expression of surprise.

"Ryo, it's very… revealing and nice," Rika said pulling back from the hug.

"I saw it when I was passing Victoria's secret and thought you would enjoy wearing that," Ryo smile got wider as he stare at Rika. "It's a sexy night gown."

"Really," Rika said trying to hold her surprise in, it was surprising Christmas gift from Ryo, she didn't wanted to show her real face expression, it would show she didn't like the gift. It wasn't bad, it just she never wore clothes like that.

"Try it on, I wanna see how it looks on you" Ryo really wants Rika to try it on.

"Maybe some other time," Rika answered._ Maybe more like never._

"I got this poster of me, so you can hang it up in your room. That way if you miss me you can stare at it," Ryo giving his trademark smile. "Or you can hang it under your shower head."

"I'll find place to hang it," Rika thought hanging it under the shower head would be creepy. She had put the poster aside, opening it later.

"I also got some chocolates for us," Ryo taking the box of chocolates out of the bag. Rika was amazed that he brought her chocolates on Christmas, he remembered about the story with her and her grandma.

"Ryo, your so sweet!" Rika giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "I also have something for you." Rika went to get Ryo's gift from her closet, she had brought him a present a week ago, picking gift for him was hard since he was rich boy she assumed he might be picky or had everything already, Rika wasn't sure if he would liked the gifts, some were pricey which Rika would've gotten but she wouldn't be able to fit it with her budget.

"Here, I don't know if you'll like it. I made it." Rika handing him the gift.

Ryo quickly open the present like if he was little boy. Rika got him a girl teddy bear since it had baby purple bow on it's head, wearing a matching color dress outfit holding a flower. Ryo notice on dress there was a written message "Ryo is Cute".

"Rika that is cool, the bear has my name," Ryo hugged her, he really loved the present, he could tell that Rika took her time picking it out and personalizing it for him.

"I thought your Mr. Teddy could use a friend," Rika joked.

"How did you make it?" Ryo wondered.

"I went to Build a Bear, where you make your own stuff animal from the fur to the clothes of the animal," Rika answered. Ryo quickly lean in to kiss her, his mind and heart was feeling joy. Ryo begun to slide on top of Rika, she was also feeling joy from the kiss and didn't wanted to stop, well not just yet. Rika slid her hands under Ryo's shirt and started to move up his chest, Ryo was enjoying this very much, Rika has never done some thing like this. Ryo was going to move left of Rika neck, but fell to the floor, hitting the coffee table knocking the hot coco on his shirt. Immediately, Ryo got up saying "Hot", until Rika suggested taking his shirt off quickly. She got him some napkins to wipe it off, Rika couldn't help but to check out Ryo's abs, it was really hot from Rika point of view, she could tell he worked out._ Damn that's hot!...now I see why ladies talk about the look..._

"I'll go try to get the coco off your shirt," Rika headed to the bathroom to clean the stain off. As Rika was washing the shirt, she had a smirk on her face about Ryo's body. She had notice before he had muscles on the arms when he wore white beater but seeing him like that made Rika blush. _What's wrong with me, I shouldn't be thinking about his body..._

"You could stop now, the coco gone," Ryo was standing there looking at Rika.

"O, I was tying to...make sure it's really clean," Rika realized her mind went off thinking about Ryo's body. "There some that's not coming off."

"It doesn't matter," Ryo taking a look at the shirt.

"Are you going anywhere now because I can go put this in the dryer in the laundry room? Unless you don't mind wearing it wet?" Rika asked trying to make eye contact with Ryo instead of looking at his body but the tattoo was making Ryo more like a bad boy. Rika had given Ryo one of her over size night T-shirt. It was tight fit on him and Ryo noticed the big Mickey Mouse on it, Rika come back from the laundry room quickly, when she saw Ryo with the shirt on, it was funny.

"You look so sexy in that," Rika laughed.

"Your just jealous," Ryo trying to think of a come back.

"Sure...anyway you want something to eat?" Rika asked.

"I'm not hungry," Ryo pulled Rika to the couch. "Rika, I have another gift for you."

"Ryo, you already gave one," Rika wondered if it was lingerie again.

"Rika, the first gift I bought for you as a sexy gift but this gift I know you'll like it very much, I really want our first Christmas to very special. " Ryo handing her small wrapped box.

"Is it condom?" Rika asked.

"No...why would you think that?" Ryo was surprise what Rika asked him.

"I thought since it's small and you bought...never mind," Rika decided not to finish her sentence and open the present before she said something else. She assumed Ryo wanted sex or something since he gave her lingerie but then again Rika wasn't sure how to react with gift like that. She opened the box it was silver necklace with three drop heart shaped diamonds. The diamond was really noticeable especially when the light reflected on it. Rika was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Ryo looked at Rika who was still quiet.

"Wow, it's so Gorgeous!" Rika said still in shock. "Ryo, this must have been expensive. I can't take this, its to much."

"Rika, it's for YOU, I bought it for YOU," Ryo said with smile. "I pick it out JUST for YOU." Ryo took out the necklace and putted around Rika neck "You look perfect with it."

"Thank you," All Rika could say back.

"Sorry, if you wanted condom as a gift, you should've let me know," Ryo teased her.

"I only said that because you're unpredictable sometimes with gifts," Rika said trying to hide her smile.

"If you want one, I have one in my wallet," Ryo laugh.

"No, thank you!...and why is it in your wallet?" Rika was curious. "Other girls?"

"NO! It's nothing like that...my dad gave me lecture why to carry it even I should be absences which he knew I wasn't going to since I was stupid teen like I told you back then, he said you never know when your going to end up in situation, so it's good to be prepare." Ryo said with laugh, ever since the bet Ryo had stopped sleeping with other women well after first or second week of the bet.

"Surprised to know," Rika said heading over to box of chocolates. "Wants some?" Holding chocolates in front of Ryo's mouth.

"Yes," Ryo taking lick from Rika hands. Ryo had some chocolates on his lips, Rika had to kiss the chocolate lips, Ryo was more happy to slide his tongue and get chocolate taste from Rika's mouth. Rika pulled him toward the couch as Ryo was on top, Rika was started to feel new ergs from her body, her heartbeats moved more fast. _Why do I feel this way when I kiss him like this?...Why don't I feel like stopping?... _Rika slid her hand up the shirt, the touch was unbelievable for Rika, she mange to get Ryo's shirt off. Ryo was really enjoying this, Ryo noticed that Rika had been feeling up against him. _Never felt like this..._Ryo could tell Rika was doing most of the making out. Ryo started to feel great then thought came in his head._ Does Rika wants to go further?...That would be great but it's wrong to take advantage of her...why am I arguing with my self...this is what I wanted...right?..._Ryo pulled back from the kiss but Rika pulled him back, then Ryo realized Rika had felled for him, his heart sank low because he didn't wanted to hurt her in anyway._ Your not suppose to hurt the one you love...love, the word that been popping up in my head lately, yet my heart feel warm and happy when love is mention for her only...what does this mean?_

"Rika, I have to go see my mom," Ryo pulled away from the kiss again, she looked disappointed.

"Ok, let me go get your shirt," Rika quickly got up from the couch. "I'll be back quickly."

Rika was on her way back, she kept thinking about the feeling, this is one of the moments she wishes she had friend to ask with this experiences already.

"You're back quickly," Ryo said as took the shirt from her and quickly getting dressed.

"Have fun," Rika said when Ryo was on his way to the door.

"Bye Rika," Ryo saw she didn't make eye contact with him, yet her eye was saying she didn't want him to leave or be alone. "Hey, I'll come back later during dinner, don't cook I'll bring dinner." Ryo saw a smile lit on her face, giving her sweet kiss for a good bye. Rika saw her reflection in the mirror, the necklace Ryo gave was stunning and gorgeous. Amazed that Ryo got her jewelry like this, this was total surprise. Walking over to the couch, Rika had noticed the poster Ryo had giving her. She unrolled the poster of Ryo, who had bit long hair that was messy with his white shirt open, exposing his bare chest, Rika also notice his jean were little low, showed his tattoo. The poster was in black and white, yet Ryo looked hot. _Very Sexy…I think I know were to hang this…_

_**

* * *

**_

_**------Ryo's POV**_

As Ryo drove, his mind was doing a lot of thinking. Lately he noticed how fun he and Rika had plus the way she made him feel.

_I don't like her much…I mean she a bet, like me and her would ever get together as a real couple…that's a joke. Rika is not my dream girl, she is too different in her own way. Rika is…sweet and has something about her that I love about her. I would be lying to myself if I said I don't feel anything real with Rika, who's an Angel…Maybe Roxas is right…what I feel for Rika could be love?...I use the word " Love" when saying certain things about her…would that be Love?...this is confusing!?!...She makes me feel special and gives me a feeling that I never felt before… _

* * *

**_Flashback_**

The guys were playing poker, sitting around enjoying the holiday and making fun of each other. Through out the conversation with Ryo, he would mostly talk about Rika.

"Since you keep telling us about Rika so much, what are you getting her for Christmas?" Lee asked.

"I got her this necklace," Ryo took it out of his side pocket.

"Damn, that's nice!" Leo said it loudly. "Don't you think this is too much?"

"Hey, I think this is great, that way he'll be able to get a pass in to her," Ken pointed out his opinion. "I'm sure she'll give her virginity up quickly just like that, once you give the necklace to her."

"She defiantly sleep with you," Lee taking look at the jewelry.

"Shut up!...she is a sweet girl!" Ryo shouted out.

"Your only saying that causes you hadn't fucked her yet," Ken replied. Ryo was starting to get irritated by the guys, it was bothering him the way they talked about her. "Ryo, deep inside I think Rika is whore, how do you know if she goes out in the night stripping or fucking other men?"

"What makes you think that?" Lee asked.

"Ryo, had told me she knew how to work the pole," Ken smirk.

"Damn, then she is one," Said the rest of the guys.

"No she's NOT!" Ryo yelled.

"Ryo, you told me she is a stripper," Ken talked. "But whore too from my point of view.

"I SAID SHE IS A STRIPPER IN MY FANASTY, DUMBASS" Ryo was getting pissed.

"Some strippers are whore you know," Leo said.

"SHUT UP!...RIKA IS SWEET GIRL," Ryo was angry now. "YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING SHIT ABOUT HER WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW HER!...

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?...SHE JUST STUPID BET!" Ken was surprised at Ryo's out burst, assumed Ryo was like this cause he gotten no sex in long time.

Ryo had forgotten about the bet, he like spending time with Rika, never occurred to him once that she was bet unless someone brought it up.

"Ryo, do like her?" Lee asked since Ryo was quiet.

"No...I'm just stressed out that so many things are going on now," Ryo said quietly.

"Why don't you come on the ski trip, you'll get some rest, there still is room for you," Leo said hoping Ryo wouldn't slash out on him.

"No, I have stuff to do," Ryo lied he wanted to spend time with Rika.

"Why are you smirking over there?" Ken looked at Roxas who was quiet but had grin on his face.

"I'm just happy," Roxas still sitting here with a smirk.

"I know your hiding something, your lucky that I have to go now," Ken point at Roxas as he got up. Ryo even wanted to know why Roxas was smiling like that, it's rare to see smirk on Roxas face. He decided to wait till rest of the guys left.

"You love her!" Roxas shouted out before Ryo could ask.

"What make you think that?" Ryo knew Roxas was not stupid; he already began taking college level classes.

"You know you love her but never realized it," Roxas said. "I had to point it out otherwise by the time you figure it out bad stuff attend to happen. You brought her that expensive necklace which you never brought something like that for your other ex-girlfriends. You talk about her a lot, how she made you dinner or spending time with her. Plus you get pissed off when someone bad mouths her. Face it your in L.O.V.E."

"No, I'm not!...

**_End of flash back_**

* * *

Arriving at his parent's house, Ryo was always greeted with hugs and kisses from his mom and jokes from his dad. While they where having their family time, Ryo decided to ask about love, even though it felt weird asking them. His parents are the only people he knew that loved each other.

"Mom...Dad, can I ask you something?" Ryo ask firmly.

"Sure honey," Mrs.Akiyama giving a look at Ryo's dad to not crack a joke now. They notice Ryo was having hard time asking the question.

"Are you planning to tell us today or tomorrow," Ryo's dad said.

"How do you know when your in love?" Ryo ask nervously.

"Wow, I amazed that you came to us," Ryo's dad commented. "I'll let your mom explain that."

"Well, first of all, you have to feel love, which is great warm feeling you always get with that same person. Love comes in many ways besides warm feeling. For everyone it would be different when you asked them what is love to them," Ryo's mom explained.

"You fallen for her, I assumed," Mr. Akiyama said.

"…I don't know..," Ryo said quietly.

"Awww, my baby boy is in love, and he doesn't know it" Mrs. Akiyama had to squeeze his cheeks. "It's Rika, right?" Ryo's mom liked Rika, she was like no other girls, simple with great personality that would be a great daughter in law.

"Yes, it's Rika," Ryo pointed out. "And I don't know if I love her, so don't get your hope up… and if I did love her, how would I tell her?"

"When your heart feels that right moment, where you just could let it out without holding back," Mrs. Akiyama said with smile.

"What if she doesn't say it back?" Ryo wondered if Rika would say it.

"Let me tell you about this one," Mr. Akiyama said knowing from this experience. "When me and your mom was dating, after long time. I finally got the courage to tell your mom "I love you", your mom replied saying "Wow, thank you". I was hurt but your mom told me she wasn't ready. If you tell her and she doesn't say it back, that doesn't mean she has no feeling for you. She might be scared or something but someday she will say it when you least except it, which will make you happy. Like your mom and I."

"Thanks," Ryo thought about Rika and him, Ryo knew he still wasn't sure about this Love thing.

* * *

Rika was sitting in her apartment and thinking about the feeling she being having inside. She was confused and didn't know who to ask. Knock at the door was heard, she went to open knowing it was Ryo but it wasn't, it was Rika neighbor, Yuna. Once and awhile Rika would talk to her on the hallway or baby sits her 6 month old baby boy, Jake.

"Hey, Merry Christmas!" Yuna hug her and brought Rika a cake.

"Merry charismas to you," Rika greeted.

"Are you busy today?" Yuna wondered.

"No, do you need someone to watch him?" Rika like playing with kids.

"If you don't mind?" Yuna said.

"I loved to watch him," Rika smiled.

"Thank you so much!...How can I pay you back?" Yuna hugging Rika again.

"Can you help me out with something?" Rika had to ask, she know Yuna been married for 4 years and knew about relationship. "If you have time that is."

"I have an hour," Yuna said with a smiled. "What is it?"

"I need advice on relationship, and I didn't know who to ask so I was wondering if you could help me," Rika got the courage to ask.

"I'm glad to help!...what do you want to ask?" Yuna wondered. "If it's sex...then the bigger his thing is, the better the pleasure is."

"Mmmm no.._is everything about sex these days.._.I was wondering how do I know he's the one...I mean I never had boyfriend before...I don't know the new feelings I have is right or wrong." Rika explained.

"O...well if your heart feels warm, happy etc…those kind of feeling that you never got before," Yuna answered.

"I also get this tingly and sizzle feeling in my whole body sometimes that make my heartbeats goes faster and ergs of some kind," Rika felt kind of embarrassed.

"Those feeling huh...tell me when those occur...like what were you doing that starts it," Yuna wondered.

"I ..was making out with him," Rika felt her cheek go red.

"Aww...don't be shy, everyone goes that phase," Yuna smiled. "That feeling you get it when you make out with him, I think you were horny or something."

"I'm not like that!" Rika said it loudly.

"I said I "think"...don't worry about, maybe it could be something else," Yuna giggled. "Rika, your a young woman, I'm sure you'll know your feeling for your boyfriend. Don't worry about other stuff, think about what your heart wants, the choices it makes will be sure to make you happy."

"Thank you," Rika said wanting to end the conversation before it leads to sex talk.

"If there anything else you wanna ask like about sex don't heisted to ask, cause you need to stop making that face when someone mention sex, you need to get use to it," Yuna laughed. Yuna had left her the baby since she didn't want her baby to catch a cold in this weather.

"Who's a cute baby," Rika said in a baby talked to Jake who was laughing. Even though he was a baby, Rika stilled talked to him as if he understood everything she said. Baby never judges people, they enjoy people who play with them, and Rika defiantly enjoyed babies. Ryo voice was heard through the door as he knocked. Rika safely putting the baby in the play pen, then opening the door for Ryo.

"I brought us some Chinese food," Ryo walked in with the food. "My mom made you cookies, which I ate some while coming here."

"That's so sweet of your mom," Rika putting the cookies on the counter. Ryo heard a small cry which got his attention.

"Whose baby is that?" Ryo looking at the baby.

"It's my neighbor's baby, I'm watching him till his parent come back," Rika picking up the baby, calming him down gently. Ryo saw how Rika was neutral with baby and the baby seems to be enjoying her.

"How old is he?" Ryo kept watching Rika interact with the infant.

"He's six month only," Rika putting him back slowly into the play pen with his pacifier in his mouth.

"Rika, your neutral with babies," Ryo smiled.

"Anyone could do it if they enjoy kids and have patience," Rika answered.

"Not the people I seen, beside my mom," Ryo said getting the plates for them.

"The food smells good," Rika taking look at some of the food Ryo brought. They sat there finish there dinner until the baby started cried.

"I'll get him, he's probably bored in there," Ryo picking up the baby.

"Ryo, be careful," Rika was kind of worried that Ryo might drop him.

"I'm not going to drop him," Ryo holding the baby as sat on the couch.

"Do you wants some more cookies, since you ate some already on the way here," Rika ask taking a bit of the cookie.

"Give me small part of cookie with chocolate chip," Ryo said as his smiled at the baby.

"Why, small?" Rika handing him the cookie. "What are you doing!?" Seeing Ryo put some tiny pieces of cookies in the baby's mouth.

"Don't worry, I smash it into tiny pieces, it won't hurt him," Ryo replied seeing the baby sucking on the chocolate part.

"Ryo, stop that!...It's someone else's baby!" Rika picking up the baby from Ryo. "He could get sick or choke. Would you do that to your own baby?"

"Yeah, I'm going to let him try foods that are soft or I'll smash it up for him. Fine, I won't do it again. And for your information no chokes on a chocolate the half melted" Ryo putting down the rest of the cookie. "Let me at least play with him."

"Ok but I'm watching you," Rika said calmly. "Don't lift down into the air either; I don't want him to fall.

"You sound like an over protective mother," Ryo smirked.

"Well, that's better then you….I would feel sorry for the mother of your child knowing she is stuck with a father that treats the baby as a toy.

"He kind of is a toy but very delicate and the mother of my child would be happy knowing she had gotten great looking genes from me," Ryo gave a grin._ I would want Rika to be the mother of my children…Wait! Did I just say I want her to be the mother of my children?...No, it's probably the sugar talking…_

"Ryo, you're so funny," Rika laughed hearing his statement.

"You know it's true. Who wouldn't want to make a baby with me?...And I'm sure you want too,"

"Ryo, you're so full of yourself. What world are you living in?...Like I said I would feel sorry for the mother of your child," Rika started to laugh.

"Whatever. Rika," Ryo changing the subject. "So can he walk?"

"No, he's learning how to stand while grabbing table and stuff," Rika explained. Ryo trying to make the baby stand on its own while holding on to his hand. Half an hour playing with the baby Ryo smelled bad odor coming from the baby.

"Rika, I think he needs you," Ryo pointed out.

"Why?" Rika looking at Ryo.

"Well...I think it needs changing...and you're a woman," Ryo pointed out.

"What that does suppose to mean?" Rika raising her eyebrow at what Ryo was referring to.

"Well, women been watching kids since the dawn of time and I think you know what to do," Ryo stared at Rika sheepishly. "I don't mean it in bad way...I don't know what to do so...I assumed you know. And stop looking at me that way."

"Your one of a kind Akiyama," Rika taking the baby from Ryo's arm, so she can change the baby. Rika decide to let the statement Ryo said slide, it was kind of funny Ryo said it. Ryo began to watch Rika change the baby, he was amazed how she instantly knew what to do.

"You're going to make a great mom someday," Ryo smiled. "It's surprising to see someone who didn't have mom, has good instinct of a mother." Ryo realized he shouldn't have said that. "Sorry, I didn't mean it in a bad way…sorry."

"It's ok, Ryo…Thanks for the compliment though. And you're going to be a crappy dad if you assume your wife is going to take care of the child all day long," Rika stated.

"Hey, I'm learning and I got plenty of time to learn since I'm so young and sexy," Ryo smirk.

"Your full of your self," Rika laughed. They played with the baby until his parents came to pick him up. Yuna winked at Rika telling her Ryo was good catch.

"This was good Christmas," Ryo said putting his arm around Rika. They where alone once again, sitting on the couch quietly.

"Yup, it was," Rika was feeling happy that this Christmas was great she wasn't alone.

"Do you want to practice the dace one more time?" Ryo asked, he been teaching her how to ballroom dance, but every time they dance Ryo hand always slides down to Rika's butt. **(You know those fancy dance)**

"No, I don't feel like moving much or you grabbing me on my butt" Rika said putting her head on Ryo shoulder.

"My hands just goes there," Ryo laughed.

"Right..." Rika sarcastically added. It was silence again, Rika turn to face Ryo with smile. "Thank you for the gifts and I really enjoyed my Christmas with you." Ryo felt great that he had given her first good Christmas.

"Let's take pictures to remember this day," Ryo taking out his camera.

"That sound great," Rika smile.

"Would you like to pose in your lingerie I brought for you?" Ryo hoped.

"Nope,"

Taking many pictures, some goofy, Ryo had made Rika's Christmas really special. They both spent the day talking and laughing about anything that would make Ryo brag about himself.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed that...and plz comment or give suggestion if have some...Happy Holidays!**


	13. Ryo is Unique in His Own Way

**Ch13**

**Ryo is unique**

It was beautiful winter morning, the streets were covered in snow. It was going to be long day for Rika, she had plans with Ryo to attend the Charity Ball in the afternoon. Ryo had told her the event last till late around midnight. Rika was feeling nervous, she wasn't sure how to act around big rich people. Ryo on the other hand acted like a typical preppy guy. All Rika had to do was act polite and smile. First time, Rika had went to a salon to do her hair, she was going to a fancy party and wanted to look nice for Ryo. It took a long time to get ready to make sure everything was right. Ryo finally show up as usual with flowers.

"Don't you look handsome," Rika playing with his tie. Ryo was wearing a tuxedo, seeing the vest was blue, instead of a bow tie it was normal black tie. Ryo hair was even different, his usual style was spiky or messy looking but this time it was brushed back nicely. "I see you finally learn to brush your hair."

"You find me very sexy don't you," Ryo bragged about himself.

"I'm sure everyone does," Rika said taking the flowers from his hand.

"You look beautiful, Rika," Ryo pulling her closer to him. Rika was wearing light blue strapless gown that goes down loose at the bottom. **(not puffy dress)** She had on the necklace Ryo give with matching earring. Her hair was a up do of curls like a flower with side bangs in the front. **(Or use your own imagination) **

"We should get going, it's a long way there from what I heard," Rika getting her coat. They headed out early incase of traffic and since it was about an hour drive. Ryo sang some high notes on the way, he wasn't much of a good singer from Rika heard from his mouth. They made it to the Ball by six, it was in a big fancy country club called "The White Flower", and everything was so elegant with holiday decorating. When Rika entered, the Ballroom it was stunning, big crystallized chandelier, with balloons hanged on the walls.**(basically everything's fancy)**

"Rika, you look beautiful dear!" Mrs. Akiyama hugging her.

"Thank you...You look gorgeous Mrs.Akiyama," Rika said with a smile.

"Aren't you the cutest, I'm so glad you came!" Mrs. Akiyama was very happy.

"Mom, your scaring her," Ryo saw how his mom was acting.

"I didn't forget about you, Honey, you look handsome," Ryo's mom squeezing his cheeks.

"Well, I have to go talk to the others, see you later."

"Your mom is so nice," Rika added.

"She still sees me as a baby," Ryo replied.

"You are sometime though," Rika laughed but Ryo was looking around the room. "What are you looking for?"

"Seeing how many guys are here that would hit or flirt with you," Ryo noticed some guys were staring at Rika.

"Ryo, don't worry about them. We're here to enjoy ourselves," Rika trying to get Ryo to relax.

"Rika, you don't understand...there one person in this room that will come up to you on purpose." Ryo looking paranoid.

"Ryo, you're overreacting," Rika seeing Ryo was serious. "Do you think I'm gonna end up leaving with him. Why are you worried, your "Ryo Akiyama" that ever girl wants."

"Rika, most of the girls liked me for my money and the looks too," Ryo said. "My cousin is the one I'm worried about, because when I had girlfriends he attends to sleep with them then he tells me they aren't right for me because they would cheat on me, but I think he has some kind of GREAT charmed that attract girl to him. He told me it was his way of protecting me from gold diggers." Ryo explained but wasn't really the truth, he was bending it a little, usually Ryo didn't care when his cousin had slept with them because Ryo did the same to him, but this time it was different, it was Rika. Ryo doesn't want Rika to meet his cousin not knowing what he'll do and most of all Rika was special to him. _If my cousin makes a move on you, I'm gonna beat the crap out of him…_

"It could be his way of protecting you," Rika said with smirk. "How old is he?"

"He's a year older then me...why?" Ryo wondered she asked.

"Because you're making this whole conversation about him so I wanted to know about him," Rika answered.

"Sorry, I won't mention him again, let's dance" Ryo taking her to the dance floor.

"Try to keep your hand on my back," Rika teased him. While dancing, Ryo got couple of glances from other guys trying to get Rika's attention. "Ryo, I'm gonna go sit down now." They sat at a around table, Rika then notice a guy was heading toward them.

"Hey Ryo, I haven't seen you in awhile. And who is this pretty little lady?" The blonde man said with smirk on his face introducing him self to Rika by kiss her hand gently. Rika's cheeks turn light pink when she felt the kiss on her hand.

"Rika this is one of my college buddies, Jacob," Ryo said in a boring tone hoping his friend would go way knowing he is a womanizer. Rika really noticed Jacob, he had brown hair and hazel eyes._ He's HOT!..._

"Don't you have to leave or something?" Ryo said in rude tone.

"Nope, I'll just sit with you guys and talk," Jacob taking a sit next to Rika.

"So, Jacob, what class do you have with Ryo?"

"We have philosophy,"

"That's sound great," Rika said smiled.

"Rika, may I have one dance with you, such a pretty girl like you must be a great dancer,"

"If it's ok with Ryo," Rika said looking at Ryo for answered. She didn't want him to think she liked his friend more.

"Sure," Ryo putting on fake smiled. It was killing him seeing Rika dancing with Jacob. Rika was not like other girls, she wouldn't kiss him, and it was Jacob that bothered him. Rika was laughing at some things Jacob was saying to her. Few minutes of dancing they headed back to the table were they left Ryo. _Why are most of my friends losers and likes to sleep with any girls they see… god it sounds like me but I'm not like them anymore…_

"I'm going to the bathroom," Rika got up from her chair and left. Ryo wanted to punch his friend but that would cause a sense.

"Why don't you leave?!" Ryo gave him a look.

"Hey, I came to see your new girlfriend and she is nothing like the ones you dated in the past," Jacob giving an evil smiled. "She looks young, how old is she?"

"She's 17..." Ryo wanted him to leave. "Now leave!"

"Young and sweet, love to do her know what I mean," Jacob joked seeing Ryo's face.

"She is a sweet girl and she mine!" Ryo seriously add.

"I was joking," Noticed Ryo acted different with Rika. "She's a sweet girl. When we were dancing she talked about you, she told me you how you met her. "So, like I said she nothing like any girl you dated before, is there a special reason that your with her?...Don't tell me, she really great in bed!"

"That's none of your business!..."

"Admit it…then I'll leave...we all know you wouldn't stay with a girl like that?"

"I like her…now leave!" Ryo was getting irritated.

"Lies...you're a player…She must be something in bed for you to act this way," He'd never seen Ryo act like someone was about to steal something precious from him.

"Rika is a virgin! And I like her a lot, is that hard to believe because not everything is about sex...happy now, so leave," Ryo said but seeing Jacob was quiet. Turning around Ryo saw his parents and felt awkward._ At least it wasn't Rika…_ "Mom, dad…why are you here?"

"Ryo, you shouldn't be discussing people's private life or things out loud in public," Ryo's dad said.

"…This is odd situation …" All Ryo could think of.

"Ryo, we came here to tell you that you're going to do a short speech about why is it important to give to other," Ryo's mother said. "So, be prepare."

"While your up there, don't talk about other people's private life," Ryo's dad teasing him.

"We'll leave you alone now with your friend." Ryo's parent walking away.

"Why didn't you hint that my parents were behind me…" Ryo said the minute his parent walk away.

"I thought it would be funny,"

"Your no friend to me, now leave me be"

"Fine…tell me later the real reason why you with her…we all know you're a player." Jacob as he got up to leave. "By the way, Jewel is looking for you."

"Whatever," Ryo knew only his closest friends knew about how he ended up with Rika, telling him would be worse, not knowing if he would go around telling everyone, most of all because Ryo felt ashamed about the bet. _Wait, did he say Jewel…_ Ryo and her use to date, she was the hottie of the school until Ryo broke up with her since he had to transfer to Paris. When they had dated, everyone thought that they would hit it off and be the perfect couple, they were perfect once in awhile but never took each other seriously because the both had been with "other people" while dating each other. Ryo hadn't seen her in long while, whenever she see Ryo, some how they both would in up sleeping together, she was shallow and mean. He was worried, having Jewel around is bad news.

"Sorry, it took awhile to find the bathroom," Rika sat down next to Ryo. "Ryo, are you ok, you seem bothered."

"I'm fine, just have to make a short speech," Giving Rika his smile.

"That sound interesting, so what are you going to say?" Rika asked.

"About giving to other in need," Ryo said. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," Rika answered. Ryo got up and head toward the drinks, out of nowhere some grab him by the arm on to the balcony, in corner where no one could see them.

"Miss me," The blond girl started to kiss Ryo right away.

"Jewel, what the hell are you doing?" Ryo backing away from her.

"I'm kissing you," Jewel said as she started to come close to Ryo.

"No!...me and you are OVER!...HISTORY…" Ryo said with a serious tone. "I am with someone."

"I am with someone too but that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

"I'm not because I'm WITH SOMEONE…" Ryo had a serious face.

"Wow…Akiyama is really serious. Not wanting to sleep with me…that's a first…" Jewel was surprised by Ryo. "Who is this girl, I have to meet her."

"No, you are not going to meet her and you're going to leave me alone. Go mess around with your date," Ryo walking away from Jewel.

"You could never be committed to someone…it's not you…" Jewel said as Ryo walked away. _I have to meet this girl, not any girl could get Ryo to be serious. She must be something. _

Ryo came back with drinks for him and Rika, ignoring what just happen with Jewel was nothing. "Ryo, you're up soon to give your speech."

"That soon," Ryo had to make up a speech he went long. "Well, wish me luck."

"You don't need it," Rika smiled. When Ryo when up to give his speech, Jewel came by Rika and sat next to her, to have a little talk with her.

"Hi, I'm Jewel," Jewel introduces herself to Rika.

"I'm Rika, it's nice to meet you," Rika wasn't sure why this girl was here for.

"I just had to come by and see you, the way Ryo was acting, seemed you were really special," Jewel said with fake smile. _I really don't see anything special…she probably blackmailed him… _"So, how did you two end up together?"

While Rika was telling the story how they, Ryo, who was giving his speech noticed that Rika wasn't watching him, she was talking with Jewel. Seeing Jewel there with Rika, he started to make his speech short and fast.

"That is wonderful story," Jewel said.

"Are you and Ryo friends?" Rika asked.

"No, me and Ryo used to be a couple," Jewel gave an evil smile, she didn't mind sharing what Ryo and her done together.

"Jewel what are you doing here?" Ryo gave a look to Jewel as he try to catch his breathe since he gave a fast speech.

"I came to talk with Rika," Jewel giving a fake smile. "Is that so wrong?"

"Yeah…so don't you have somewhere else to be?" Ryo wanting her to leave.

"Nope, why don't you sit and talk, I was telling Rika how we use to be couple," Jewel said as she move to the next chair, making Ryo sit between Rika and her.

"I don't think Rika wants to hear the boring story of you or us in the past," Ryo said flashing fake smile.

"Lets ask Rika…I'm sure she would like to hear about that time where you and I went on school trip to museum and almost got caught having -" Ryo had cut off her sentence by putting bread stick in her mouth, knowing Jewel, she would say anything to people even if its mean to make them feel bad.

"Aren't these bread stick great," Ryo said. "O, I almost forgot, I had promise Rika that I was going to dance with her to this song. So, bye Jewel." Ryo holding Rika's hand to the dance floor quickly.

"Ryo, that wasn't nice," Rika said seeing Ryo behavior.

"Well, she isn't nice either," Ryo said as they dance.

"Are you saying that cause she your ex?" Rika asked.

"No, she is a mean person Rika, she talk behind people back even mine and she had done mean to people," Ryo explain. "That would be one of the many reason we broke up. When you see her, go the other way."

"So, what happen in the museum?" Rika wondered

"We just broke some display of a dinosaur by running," Ryo lied. "Let's just enjoy the dance and not go into my past relationship."

After having their dinner, they headed out into the Hotel's garden for a fresh air. They walked for long while, the ground was covered in snow, Rika stopped at the front of the fountain. She was gazing at the frozen water, Ryo was gazing upon Rika, simple girl that looked Beautiful in the moonlight with smile that lit up his world. She was standing hugging herself in her coat from the winter chill. Ryo hugged her from behind to keep her warm, and began to kiss her neck.

"Doesn't the moon look beautiful tonight," Rika said as she stared up at the full moon.

"It is" Ryo said quietly. _Not as beautiful as you…_

They both sat down on a bench, there was silence between them. Not knowing what to say, they both watch the snow on the ground.

"Je t'aime," Ryo whispered.

"What?" Rika looked at him.

"It was nothing,"

"Ok...then," Rika heard something but she didn't want to force it out of him. "Lets head back." They decide to head back for the ending of the Ball, until they had little mischief with the snow. Everyone finds snowball fighting fun, what's more better then throwing snow at each other.

"Ryo, no more. We should be getting back," Rika was getting up from the snow.

"Your only saying that cause your losing," Ryo smirk evilly.

"I like to see you try in a dress," Rika heading toward the hotel.

"Let's stay here for awhile...enjoy this night," Ryo holding her hand as snow flakes fell from the night sky.

"My feet is starting to freeze and more snow are starting to fall" Rika said. They sat waiting for the Ball to end but it seems time was going slow. They decide to leave when Ryo couldn't stop complaining about the elder people dancing and having more fun than he was.

"Ryo, you complain a lot sometimes," Rika teased him.

"So..." Ryo spinning his key around his finger until it slip off into the hotel's lobby's pond. "Shit!"

"How you plan to get that out?" Rika wondered.

"I'll just reach in," Ryo pulling up his sleeves to reach the key but Ryo himself fell into the pond, Rika couldn't help but to laugh.

"Your lucky that not many people are here to see Ryo Akiyama fall into fish pond," Rika still laughing at Ryo.

"Well, I got the keys so let's go," Ryo getting out of the pond.

"You're not serious. Ryo you can't drive wet, plus you'll freeze or catch a bad cold," Rika saw the snow coming down from the Hotel's lobby.

"So, the car has heat," Ryo pointed out.

"What do you mean so...It's like two hour drive and it's one at night. Plus your bound to catch a cold," Rika said trying to get Ryo to understand.

"Fine...let's hurry before people see me like this," Ryo said started to feel cold. They went to the lobbyist for a room, the woman was surprised to see Ryo all wet and wondered how he got wet, mostly when people got wet here, it is mostly be the children who play around the pond.

"Hello, how may I help you Mr. Akiyama" The lobbyist asked trying to keep her laugh in.

"I would like a room for one night," Ryo said it trying to keep it smooth.

"Would like a suite or a regular room?" The lobbyist type the information into the computer.

"Suite," Ryo answered.

"Here you go, suite number 7 on the 6th floor," The woman handing him the keys.

"Enjoy your stay Mr. Akiyama. If you need anything like more towels, please let us know."

"Thank you," Ryo putting a fake smile on. When they got to their room, Ryo had quickly headed into the shower trying to get the smell of pond water off him. Rika change into a robe that was offered by the hotel for the guest. Rika lay on the bed on her stomach watching Finding Nemo.

"That was a nice shower," Ryo came out with a towel round his waist.

"It has been a long night," Rika still facing the TV, until she saw Ryo with the towel around his waist, she started to blush. "You are going to put something on?"

"Yeah…why?" Ryo looked up seeing Rika was blushing. "You find me sexy in a towel."

"No…" Rika hiding her red face.

"Then why won't you look at me now?" Ryo teased.

"Just put some clothes on…." Rika facing him. "See, I'm not blushing."

"Wanna see my package?" Ryo didn't wait for Rika to answer. He threw his towel on the bed, exposing himself as he put the robe on.

"O, my god…put something on!," Rika turning her face the other way, her face was really red now after seeing Ryo expose like that.

"Don't worry, I have a robe on," Ryo loved when he mess around with Rika.

"I can't believe you did that to me," Rika who was little shock still, who would've thought even a little glance from that made her blush like crazy.

"It was worth it, seeing your reaction. Your face is red still though."

"I think the image is burn in my head, this is bad,"

"If it's bad then why do you keep smiling when you look at me now?"

"Shut up…" Rika laughing a little. "How would you like if I did that to you?...on second thought don't answer."

"I would like it a lot," Ryo smile grew.

"So, would you like to see it now?" Rika smirk.

"Really!?..." Ryo was surprised as his smile grew more.

"Yup…" Rika got off from the bed and took off her robe.

"That's not funny," Ryo smile fade away quickly. Rika had on a white strapless undergarment top that went down to her waist and leggings. "You really got my hope up then you killed it."

"It was funny to me,"

"I'm calling room service, do you need anything?" Ryo asked since he was sending his clothes to be washed and dry clean, also ordering his chocolate ice cream.

"Nope," Rika answered.

"So, what you watching?" Ryo asked.

"Finding Nemo," Rika sat up. "It's really good and a funny movie."

"Your like a kid sometimes," Ryo smiled.

"Me?...You're kidding right?...cause certain someone like you is a kid most times," Rika pointed at Ryo. They both loved playing around with each other, teasing or jokes.

"Babe, you know you like it," Rika couldn't help it but to laugh at what Ryo just said.

"Ryo, you really know how to make me laugh," Rika putting her arms around his neck. Ryo leaning in giving her deep kiss, Rika parted her lips letting Ryo's tongue play with hers. Rika's back was against the wall, they both couldn't stop kissing. Rika's heart was beating faster, the way Ryo's touch made her body feel was unbelievable, his hands were feeling around her body. Ryo was really enjoying this, he couldn't stop kissing her, for him, this was just "Hot" making out, Ryo didn't plan on having sex with her, knowing she isn't ready and he respected that even right now as he had a boner.

Rika was loving this feeling, more touches she felt the more she wanted. Ryo was trying to get her top off, he was almost there but stopped unsure Rika might not like that, he begun to kiss down to neck. _I can't do this…but his touches are unbelievable, I can't stop. Maybe just few more minutes…then I'll stop. Ryo seem excited and hard all the way…_Rika couldn't stop, she too started feel around his chest. "O'Ryo…" Rika let out a moan. _I can't believe I just did that…why can't I stop...Great! I'm arguing with my brain and my body…but I gotta admit he has a nice soft skin...loving the way his body is against mine...I'll stop in few minutes. _

Ryo surprised at Rika, he really didn't expect this from her. _The way Rika feeling me up, its almost like she wants to go more further…does she? Or she just teasing me?...I hate getting mix signals...Maybe I should stop before thing go way to far but I just can't stop that would make her think I don't like her…gotta find some way out...I can't believe I'm turning this opportunity down with her!… _"O' Rika...I think I hear the room service." It turn out the room service guy was knocking.

"I'll get it," Ryo quickly fixing his robe to answer the door. Rika quickly went to the bathroom. "Rika?" Ryo coming into the room.

"I'm in the bathroom," Rika called out. She needed some times to get herself together. Splashing water on her face, trying to get her body to relax from what just happen with Ryo. Just thinking about it, her cheeks blushed.

"_I can't believe it, I couldn't stop myself, got caught up in the moment. I probably wouldn't have stopped if we didn't get interrupted…gotta admit that was amazing, the way he was kissing, I'm definitely going to have hickies all over my neck and chest…What am I saying!...I need to be more careful, don't want to end up in a meaningless relationship. Ryo really does make me smile and laugh a lot. Man, I love him!...Wait, Did I say love him?...Yup, I did…no I probably meant I like him lot...Yeah! That's what I meant to say…even if I like him like that, he might not feel the same. We're two different people, he's super hot rich guy and I'm simple girl...Then why am I still with him, my heart wondered…Great! I'm having a conversation in my head with myself, don't I sound crazy!?...I'll just go out here like nothing happened…"_

"You want some of my ice cream?" Ryo asked Rika when she came out the bathroom.

"No, thanks," Rika said as she sat on the front of the bed, while Ryo sat at the back of the bed where the pillows were. Rika had a feeling Ryo was staring at her with big smile on his face, she didn't want to look at back knowing she'll blush and Ryo was going to say something. _"Man! That was THE BEST make out I ever had. All that groping and fondling with Rika was unbelievable. Who would've thought she would make a move too! She's like innocent kitten but when you least expect it, she is a wild cat…Meow! can't wait to do that again! _

They both sat there in silence, watching the movie to end. Rika didn't want to talk about the hot make out she had with him, knowing Ryo would say something dirty. Ryo was feeling more energy since he had ice cream, and wanted to have fun.

"What do you wanna watch now," Rika looking through the list of movie section.

"Wanna watch The Horror House of Pleasure?" Rika seeing the movie name was odd, thought it would be interesting and scary.

"That's a porno movie, it's about how these twin who lives in a old house having threesome with random guys." Ryo answered.

"What?!" Rika said with surprised, turning to face Ryo. "How do you know?"

"Cause the same thing happen to me when thought it was scary movie. I use to stay up late watching TV, naughty thing comes on a lot after midnight. Some of the movie name is never what you except." Ryo remembering the ones he saw.

"That's nasty...How old were you?" Rika couldn't believe it.

"I was 14 or something," Ryo said firmly.

"That is so sad and scary but then again it explains why you be thinking improper thoughts when your with me," Rika turning off the TV.

"Just say the word instead of saying improper. You think I'm perverted most of the time," Ryo said looking at Rika.

"No…maybe a little, I didn't mean it in a bad way, depends but you don't do it a lot and you make me laugh," Rika didn't know what to say she was just ranting on, Ryo looked serious and all she could say is the things that are popping in her head at the moment. _He looks so serious…maybe his joking around...this is an odd situation… _

"So, what do you think of me?" Ryo found it funny seeing how worried she got and wondered if Rika was really taking him seriously. "Be honest, I won't be mad."

"Well, I like you a lot, and you're the first person who made me laugh and made me try new thing. I really love spending time with you too because you really know how to make me forget about my worries," Rika said with smile on her face. Ryo noticed how much he made her happy and her face was going red, and started to look down at the floor. "You're very charming and sweet."

"You're the first person that ever said meaningful and nice thing about me without calling me names," Ryo smile.

"Aww, that really means a lot to me," Rika laying next to Ryo.

"Rika,"

"Yeah?" Rika facing him.

"Why was your face turning red when you were talking nice about me while you were looking down?" Ryo wondered was she that shy to talk about feelings.

"….o, you see when I was facing you, your robe was…open and I was trying to not look at you, that's when I started to blush and thought it be rude to say something," Rika's cheeks were red once again.

"Rika, you're kinda of naughty for good girl to be looking below my waist," Ryo teased.

"I didn't mean to look, its not my fault every time you move the robs moves," Rika felt embarrassed.

"Why are you turning red…it's not like you haven't seen it in the sex-ed or anatomy class,"

"They're drawing in the book and well..." Rika didn't know what to say. "Can we forget about this."

"Rika, you know I'm messing with you," Ryo smirk. "Your so cute Rika sometimes with your innocent mind," Ryo moving toward her, planting kiss on her lips.

"Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's 2:15 a.m." Ryo answered.

"It's getting late, what time are we leaving this place?" Rika going under the cover to sleep.

"How about 8:30 a.m." Ryo suggested.

"Fine with me," Rika seeing Ryo was about to take his robe off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna take off my robe,"

"Why!?" Rika kind of alarmed because she didn't want to sleep next to him if he's naked.

"Because it's going to bother me, plus there nothing wrong sleeping naked sometimes," Ryo looking at Rika. "Would it bother you?"

"YEAH!, if you're going to sleep next to me naked then it bother me other than that no," Rika would find it uncomfortable and weird to sleep next to him. "I hope you can understand."

"It's ok, I understand," Ryo leaving the robe on, not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable as he got into bed. Rika had put the extra pillow between them so she won't able to feel Ryo up against her incase the robe opens. "Why are you putting pillow in the middle?"

"My back had been hurting lately so by putting a soft pillow behind me it helps it to…lower the pressure," Rika lied not wanting to tell the real reason.

"O, maybe you should see a doctor," Ryo suggested.

"I will," Rika said. "Good night.

"Je t'aime Rika..." Ryo once again whispered. Rika heard it again from Ryo and wondered what it meant, she decided ask about it some other time.** (Je t'aime is I love you in french)**

* * *

Next Morning

The next morning, Rika woke up to the sound of birds. Rika felt warm under the cover, next to Ryo who was still a sleep. She found herself cuddling with Ryo, as she moves her hands around his chest, she realized his robe was gone. _Crap!_ She left the cover to make sure it was here but Ryo was all naked. She blush seeing Ryo and just decide to get out of bed without waking him. Few minutes later she came out the bathroom, being all refreshed, realizing it was 10 a.m.

"Ryo, wake up…it's ten," Rika waking him up.

"I will, just give me a minute," Ryo said still in bed. Rika turned around while Ryo slowly got out of bed and walked right into the bathroom without anything on. _"He Could've at least put the robe on…he really must not care about anything when he wake up in the morning. _Before Ryo came out the bathroom, Rika had warned him to put on something quickly.

"Ryo, what happen to the robe when you were sleeping?!" Rika wanted to know.

"As I was sleeping it was hot, so I took it off…nothing happen so you can move on now," Ryo explained like it was nothing.

"And the pillow that was in the middle?" Rika ask wondering.

"That I don't know…you probably moved it cause you couldn't keep your hands off me. I know I'm good looking and have a great body but you need to learn to control yourself Rika."

"What!..." Rika was surprised at Ryo, making a joke in the morning…she didn't wanted to get started. "I have no comment."

"Anyway, I'm calling room service, what would you like to have?"

After eating their breakfast they headed back home. After dropping her off, Ryo planed to come back later to spend more time with Rika, lately most of his winter holiday was spent with Rika. They headed to the supermarket to get some groceries after lunch, Ryo never had seen a supermarket before usually his chef or butler did the food shopping for him.

* * *

**At the Supermarket**

"So this is where common people shop for food?" Ryo said as he looked around.

"Your funny, Akiyama," Rika being sarcastic.

"So, what are we shopping for?" Ryo asked as he pushes the kart, Rika just handed him the list. "Just four item of fruits, cake mix and some other stuff."

"I'm gonna go look around," Ryo started to head in the junk food lane.

"Just don't get lost," Rika joked. Few minutes later Ryo came back with the kart full of food. "Ryo, what's all this?"

"This is some food we need...you need to try stuff like Coco Puff or Pop tarts etc...," Ryo showed the food.

"I already have pop tarts and I don't think box full of candy counts as food," Rika looking at the boxes of Twix's.

"Rika, I'm buying, so go buy some food that worth eating like chocolate chips cookies," Ryo said with a smirk.

"And to think you called me a kid…," Rika smiled. "You don't have to pay for my stuff."

"I want too and you can't stop me," Ryo getting box of cookies.

"Fine, go stand in line...or should I explain how "common people" use the line and what it's for?" Rika said pointing to the line.

"Ha..Ha…" Ryo said with sarcasm.

"Go stand in line, I'll be back in few sec,"

"Where are you going?" Ryo wondered.

"I'm gonna to pick up few personal item of mine," Rika answered.

"Can I come?" Ryo want to know what kind of item can it be, for all Ryo thought is was like tooth brush.

"I guess," Rika giggled a little as she went to the women personal need side.

"Rika, on second thought I'll wait in line for you," Ryo seeing the tampons and other personal product of women. Ryo felt awkward standing in there with Rika and other women shopping around there with those items. After dropping off Rika, Ryo had plans with Ken.

* * *

**Stakeout**

Ken and Ryo was sitting in the car while waiting for the people in the house to leave. This was all Ryo planning, he was doing this all for Rika.

"Explain to me the plan?" Ken asked looking around.

"We're going sneak in to get a snow globe that belongs to Rika, which her sister has. So the plan is to sneak in and get it quickly, then leave without a trace." Ryo explain it smoothly.

"And you're doing this because?" Ken questioned.

"That snow globe belongs to Rika and getting that for her would make her really happy." Ryo said looking at his watch.

"And also this is a great way to get in her pants…girl loves those romantic stuff," Ken smirked. Ryo was actual doing this for Rika, he knew the snow globe meant a lot to her, the only thing that was given to her by someone who loved her dearly. Ryo felt bad when Ken mention how Rika was only bet that was only to sleep with.

"Don't talk about her like that," Ryo said in serious tone but Ken just laughed.

"Whatever, so why you bring me?" Ken asked.

"Did you not listen when I was telling you all this?!" Ryo gave his friend a look that said what wrong with you.

"I kind of did but you know me, when watching television with hot girls on, I don't pay attention…"

"You're here incase I need help plus your good with locks," Ryo said knowing Ken was indeed great with picking lock since they were teen, their parents use to lock up the liquor and wines cabinet which Ken had good practice on.

They both got out of the car and made their way to the backyard. Making sure no one saw them come from the car they park a block away. Ken got out some small tool out of his pick, started to pick the lock, finally they enter the house were Rika once lived with her dad and her step-family.

"So, where is the snow globe?" Ken shutting the door behind him.

"Probably in Bridget's room," Ryo whispered said walking into the living room. "And don't touch anything."

"What the hell, Ryo," Ken looking at Ryo. "Why are you whispering, we're the only ones here in the house."

"Just shut up and follow me," Ryo headed up stairs, he knew where Bridget's room was since he had been here with Bridget.

"Wait…this Bridget, is she the one you dated with the blond hair or something, and she was like somebody's sister?" Ken asked wondering.

"Yes, but she is Rika' step sister…GOD!...Ken what is the point of talking to you when you don't listen….it's like talking to a idiot!.." Ryo said opening the door to Bridget's room.

"Hey!...I do listen when it come to certain things,"

"Whatever. Go look that side of the room while I'll look here. And make sure you leave everything the way it is," Ryo order. They been searching for five minutes with no luck, the snow globe wasn't here.

"It's not here…so let's leave," Ken said as he sat on Bridget's bed, which was all pink with fluffy pillows. Ken looking around the room, everything seem to be decorated nicely.

"No...its too soon beside its gotta be here," Ryo not willing to give up just yet. Looking at his friend, Ken noticed Ryo wasn't willing to give up. _Damn...Ryo really wants to find that snow globe for her, kind of funny to see him doing this just to sleep with her…she only a bet but if he's this desperate to have sex, I should help him out…its not like he's gonna sleep with her…who ever heard of a guy giving a snow globe to girl just to sleep with her…_

"Ok…since you brought me here on a Saturday and cause you look desperate, I'll help you," Ken said getting up from the bed. "But I don't think giving a snow globe to girl is a way to get her to like you…could've just brought a jewel or a new snow globe and lied about it…."

"Are you done giving me a speech?..." Ryo looking at his friend with a boredom face.

"Hey, you know I talk a lot since-"

"Look Itchy, are you gonna talk or help me look for it?" Ryo interrupted.

"Itchy!...You called me Itchy!..." Ken hated that nickname. "You said you'll never say that name again!

"I was just joking around!...Don't get offended…" Ryo knew that name hunted Ken, when they were in third grade, Ryo had brought itching powder to put in Ken's custom for the play. Ryo only did this to get back at Ken for telling on him. In the play Ken played the talking tree that was suppose to be still, he couldn't stop moving and started to itch so bad that he had fallen off the stage in front of the whole school and parents. Ryo was laughing when this was going on, while Ken was on the floor screaming, it seems Ryo had put to much powder. Ken had return to school two days later when the itching had stopped, when he had return to school, the whole school learned his name Ken Ichijouji and called him "Itchy" which sound like his last name even Ryo made fun of Ken until the end of the year.

"Hello!" Ken threw a stuff bear at Ryo.

"Sorry, I had a moment of flashback," Ryo smiled remembering what he did to Ken, and no one else ever knew. _Man...I was a bad kid…_

"That was long time ago!"

"But it was funny…."

"No it wasn't!"

"Fine it wasn't!….Now let's get back on track cause this is taking longer then we expected….especially getting sidetracked by talking," Ryo glancing at his watch. "It a snow globe and people usually display them on a table or case…so quickly look down stair while I'll look in the other bedrooms."

"Fine," Ken headed out the room. They both looked around the house and couldn't find it and decided to look again in Bridget. "It's been an hour!"

"I guess its not here," Ryo said in a low tone.

"Don't they have an attic or something?" Ken asked thinking of all the place or room house can have.

"They do!..." Ryo remembered. "Its just I don't know how to get there…"

"Did you check every door on second floor?" Ken asked.

"I just remember there is one door that's locked…" Ryo said pointing at the door.

"If mention this earlier it would've helped get things done faster…" Ken looked at Ryo. "You really owe in something for wasting my Saturday with you for a snow globe….which I don't think it help women to slept with you…"

"Are you done talking cause that's the only door left, unless you wanna kept sharing you thoughts?" Ryo said. Ken had unlock the door. Opening the door, it reveal a staircase, they both went up the stair and found many stacks of boxes.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Ken said seeing all the boxes.

"So, lets get started…" Ryo ignoring Ken's surprised reaction.

"Get Started!...And finish when!?..." Ken pointing it out the boxes.

"Just look for the boxes that say _not wanted…_ok," Ryo trying to get this over with.

"I think I'll sit this one out," Ken taking a sit, not wanting to do anymore work. _Why am I even helping him!?...I want that motorcycle of his when he loses the bet…_

"Your such a great friend, Ken," Ryo said with sarcasm. Ken sat there watching Ryo look through the boxes. After fifteen minutes of searching Ryo had found the snow globe, it was in a box that was label _Bridget's crappy things_, which wasn't surprising to Ryo that she had throwing away a thing like that.

"Finally we can to go!" Ken getting up as they both were heading down stair. They were about to leave the house until Ken to got to the bathroom. "I gotta use the bathroom."

"Hurry up then," Ryo said glancing at his watch. Just when Ken had enter the bathroom, Ryo heard someone trying to open the front door. "Ken!...someone coming!..."

"What?..." Ken didn't hear Ryo really well through the door. Ryo had ran up stair to hide. Bridget had just walk in with her shopping bags and was about to head up stair when she heard toilet flashed. She was about to walk away then remember not seeing her parents cars, realizing it could be burglar. Grabbing a bat, she waited for the burglar by the door getting ready to strike him.

"Freeze Bastard!" Bridget yelled out, Ken instantly closed that door when he saw the girl swing a bat at him. "Get out you creep!"

"It's me!" Ken quickly thought of a plan that would not get his face smashed.

"Me who?" Bridget yelled back.

"Ken Ichijouji, one of Ryo's friend," Ken slowly opening that door.

"Kinda Rings a bell…" Bridget remembering she met Ken. "What are you doing in my house?"

"Well, I really like you Bridget, I was jealous when Ryo was dating but now that your with no one I thought maybe we can hook up, Sexy." Ken thought of lie but was some of truth.

"You find me sexy?" Bridget flirted back then wondered how he'd get in the house. "Wait!...How'd you get in?"

"Your front door was unlock, so I invited myself in cause I couldn't wait to see your sexy face." Ken smirk. Few minutes of talks some how theses two really connected, they started to make out. They both headed up stairs.

"Let's go to my room," Bridget gave Ken a smile.

"That's fine with me," Ken smirked as he opened the door quickly, Ryo got hit with the door knob in his left eye. Ken had forgotten about Ryo being in the house, hearing the small moan from Ryo's pain Ken quickly closed the door, not wanting Bridget to know Ryo is here.

"Did you hear that?" Bridget asking Ken hearing a moan. "Sound like someone got hit in the face."

"I'm sure no one is here but us!" Ken said it loud for Ryo to hear.

"Open the door, Ken. It could be a burglar," Bridget pushing Ken to open the door.

"I'm sure it was a wind or something," Ken said as he opened the door slowly. Ken wonder where Ryo had hid in the room. "See, it was nothing."

"Let's go back to what we were doing," Bridget kissing Ken, it didn't take long for Ken to forget about Ryo, who was hiding under the bed while feeling the pain of his left eye.

_"That really hurts…can't believe I got hit in my eye, this is so gonna leave a bruise!...Wait!...are they about to do it….Crap! They are, knowing Ken, he'll do it…I gotta get out of here._

Slowly Ryo got out of under the bed realizing they were very busy doing their thing.

_You two couldn't wait to have sex…and I thought I was horny from being absences this long… _

Ryo have mange to get out of the house, leaving Ken behind, getting that snow globe for Rika was the greatest idea Ryo had. As he walked out the backdoor, he accidentally tripped over a garden rake and the snow globe fell out of his hand as he watch it smash into the ground into tiny pieces.

"Fuck!..." Ryo couldn't believe what just happen to the snow globe. All that work and the snow globe breaks just happens to fall on the ground. This wasn't Ryo's day.


	14. Meeting His Friends

**SO SORRY** to update this late, when I started this fic it was gonna be finish at ch 13 but things started to get longer then I expected. And those who reviewed me, Thank you so much!

**

* * *

**

Ch 14

Meeting His Friends

Week pasted since Christmas, still the break was relaxing for everyone. Ken had planned to have a sleep over with their closes friends and inviting Rika to bond with them like a couples night. They wanted to get to know her more since Ryo had been acting different lately, what made Rika special to make Ryo do charity or some other common things.

**At Ryo's house**

Ryo had to up pick some items for the sleep over at Ken, while Rika waited in his living for him.

"Ok, got my things," Ryo coming down the stairs holding a duffle bag that has his things.

"Finally," Rika said holding her bag of things for the sleep over.

They had an hour before they had to go to Ken's house, so Ryo decided to have little fun with Rika. "We have like an hour, so what do you wanna do?" Ryo asked as sat down on the couch.

"I don't know?"

"How about we dance?" Ryo asked he always wanted to dance with her that wasn't ballroom dancing.

"Ryo, I'm not much of a dancer, if you noticed." Rika gave a small smile.

"I did noticed that's why I brought it up. I have seen you shake your ass as you dance except that time you were drunk and not dancing with me. And don't count Ball Room dancing cause that formal then regular dancing." Ryo said as he got up.

"Ryo, when people are drunk they do anything stupid." Rika feeling odd. _Those other dance are dirty… _"Ryo, I'm not good with those types of dances."

"Rika, I know you have it in you, all we gotta do is bring it out," Ryo flashing a sexy smile. "So move, shake, drop!"

"It that a song?..." Rika heard it before.

"Yeah, " Ryo turn on his stereo and grab Rika's hand to dance.

"Ryo…," Rika felt shy.

"How about this, you be me and I'll be your part," Ryo said as he danced to the music and started to shake and grinding against Rika. She couldn't help but to laugh and was surprised Ryo knew how to shake it and pop it.

"Wow!...You always seem to surprise me," Rika sat back down on the couch watching Ryo dance.

"Come on Rika, its just a dance…" Ryo said as he grabbed her hand again to dance. "Let's try this one, you stand here while your back is turn, I'm behind to I face your backside. Now slow sway your hip along with mine."

"It's not that bad," Rika said as she move along with Ryo.

"Now Babe, bend down, shake and grind into me," Ryo said knowing Rika wouldn't but the look on her face was funny when he'd said it.

"Ryo, do you think I'm gonna do that?" Rika looked at him while he was smiling.

"No, but at least you tried somewhat. Dance wasn't that bad,"

"Barley looks like dancing," Rika muttered thinking Ryo hadn't heard.

"More like sex with clothes on and dry humps…" Ryo smirked as he looked at Rika expression knowing she was thinking that. "Babe, that's what you call a dirty dancing."

"You said it, beside I think I'll be not dancing like that," Rika gave a smile. "But who would've thought Ryo Akiyama could shake and grind like that, kind of hot."

"Want me to do it again?" Ryo giving a grinned. _Rika, with you I can grind all night!_

"I think we should head to Ken's house," Rika pointed to the clock. They grabbed their bags and headed to the car.

Ryo was taking another way out, they came to a gym room that was full with exercising machines and equipments, across the room there was a stained glass door. The door lead to a garage but it didn't look like typical garage. The garage's wall was matching the halls of the mansion with marble floor, it was like a car museum. Ryo's cars were very polished and buffed that you can see your reflection on it. The cars were displayed and parked neatly against the wall, facing the center of the room. There are car cleaner products on the shelf along with some tools.

"I didn't know you had a garage," Rika replied seeing the room.

"You enter from the side to park here," Ryo taking the bag from Rika and putting it in 2008 Black Porsche Carrera GT . **(Google it if you wanna see the car)**

"Nice cars," Rika looking at the cars.

"Wanna tour?" Ryo smile looking at his great looking rides.

"Sure," Rika answered, seeing Ryo wanted to show her his cars.

"This is my Black Porsche Boxster which you know I use a lot but this black one here is 2008 Porsche Carrera GT one of the 10 fastest car in the world. The Bentley Hunaudieres, I sometimes use for going to college. This is my Mercedes-Benz SL500 Base, which I use for going to work," Ryo said with big smile talking about his cars. Rika had stopped listening after the Mercedes, Ryo kept talking, she noticed all his cars are black or silver except one car which was red with black and white flaming design, she was leaning on it while Ryo bragged about his cars. He had about 8 different cars and three motorcycles, red, blue and black. "Rika"

"Yes?" Rika started listening since Ryo kept looking at her.

"Can you not lean against my cars," Ryo never like it when someone leaned against his cars, thinking it could leave a mark or a dent.

"Sorry," Rika quickly moving away from the car. She noticed how Ryo looked at her when she was leaning against the car, he looked like she was going to do something to the cars.

"Do you like the spinners on my Cadillac Escalade?" Ryo still continuing talking about his car.

"Yup, very shiny," Rika not knowing what to say exactly. She was surprise that Ryo was wiping his car where she had leaned on it. _It's just a car! _

"So, you like my cars?" Ryo still wiping the red car.

"...Yeah, very interesting," Rika putting on a fake smile. "Ryo, why is that car the only one that's red with design.

"This is my racing baby, we won many races." Ryo hugging the car. She saw how passionate he was with the car, but seeing him hugged a car like that made her wanna laugh out.

"O...k" Rika seeing Ryo. _Men and cars...what so special about cars..._

"I'm the only person who can drive her and be in her. This car is very special to me. That's why I can't let anyone get in this car or be on it," Ryo giving a serious look. "I love my other cars too, but I never want a scratch mark on them or a dent. I work and customize this car long time that why this one mean a lot to me."

"I understand," Rika giving a nod. "Shouldn't we leave?_ "Be in her" wow!…that's sound funny but weird…We should leave before he start's about talking about the other car's life story ...It's just a cars...not a person..._

"Wait, let me go get my keys," Ryo heading to get his key. As Rika took a closer look at the red car, she accidentally slip on the cleaning liquid Ryo used, her arm had hit the right review mirror hard. _O...crap!_ It had fallen off and hit the ground, she quickly got up and didn't know what to do, suddenly she had an idea. It was not telling him and leave it on the floor until he find outs on his own. Ryo would be mad, she saw the look from his face when she just leaned on the car. She rub her arm where it hurts from the fall, she hears Ryo coming, quickly she ran near the 2008 Porsche Carrera GT like nothing happened but not telling him would bother Rika inside. Plus just she notice there was a security camera and realized he would see it was her. _Wow!...He has a camera I'll just tell him now. And get this over with._

"Ready to go," Ryo pressing the button on the key chain to unlock the car.

"Yup," Rika was feeling bad. Eventual he would know it was her since she was the only one there and he would like to be mad more when he finds out later. _I have to tell him..._

They both got in the car, Rika decide to just say what happen to the car she didn't want their relationship to be bad even if it's over a car, everyone say honesties is good. "Ryo, before you start the car, I have to tell you something."

"What's wrong?" Ryo seeing Rika was having hard time wanting to say it. "Are you seeing another guy?"

"No!.." Rika said trying to do it with a smile but some how she found it funny. "This is gonna make you so mad but honesty is good.

"I won't be mad," Ryo giving her a gentle smile. "Tell me."

"It's about your car," Rika slowly said it, Ryo smile instantly went away.

"What about my car?" Ryo look at Rika like she was criminal on trials.

"I accidentally slip on those product just use minutes a go then as I fell my arm had hit the review mirror on the red car and broke, accidentally," Rika didn't know else to say it. Ryo immediately got out of the car to check the damage. "I'm so sorry!"

"O' my GOD!..."Ryo seeing the mirror.

"I'm sooo soo sorry!" Rika getting out the car seeing Ryo's reaction. "I'll pay for the mirror and stuff. Again so so Sorry!

"Can you not speak now," Ryo said it in an irritated tone, that's was he's way of being less mean, usually Ryo would've said something more harsh with volume. He took a deep breath, there was silences for few minute. Rika wasn't sure what to do, she was surprised by his remark, standing waiting for him to say something was making Rika worry, thinking he might never speak to her again. Yet at the same time she just wanted to laugh at Ryo's expression over the car with she find it to be funny. _"Try holding your laugh for later."_

Ryo looked at Rika who was looking down on the ground. He was mad about the car but what surprised him was she the only person who told him what happen to his car. It had taking guts to tell him about his car. When his friends accidentally did something to his car, they usually lied about it which pisses Ryo off more. He felt better knowing she the only one who told him right to his face. As Rika stared at him, she realized what was the big deal, it was just a mirror.

_O' My God!...it's a stupid car, not like I smash it with a bat. It's not like he can't pay for it, Mr. Richie Rich could just go out and buy another car…_

Ryo noticed how Rika's face expression changed, from feeling guilty to something he'd never seen. She looked like she was mocking him or something.

"What was that?" Ryo walked close to Rika, facing her right in the face.

"What was what?" Rika said like she didn't know what he was talking about, observing how he was just staring at her for answer.

"The face you made like you were mocking me or something!" Ryo sounded stress. Rika just stare at his blue orb, biting on her lips trying not to laugh or smile because she found this situation funny. Ryo looking into her eyes, he saw the beautiful amethyst holding something back.

"I'm not mocking you…." Rika said as she laughed, she couldn't hold it in anymore. "It's just car!"

Ryo just stood there dumbfounded, watching Rika just laugh so hard. The sound of her laugh was sweet to him, making him forget about the car. All he wanted to was just kiss this beautiful girl. _"GOD! I love her"_

"What's that for?" Rika was confused a little, just few second ago he was mad about his car now he was kissing her.

"Rika, I realized you're the only one who told me about my car when other would not tell or lie about it. I know I took it the wrong way, so I'm sorry for that, but it still bothering me. It's a just car it's not like I can't get it fix, right." Ryo placing another kiss on her lips as he felt her up. "You are so an Angel."

"So, your not mad anymore?" Rika pulling away from the kiss.

"No, something about you makes me forgot my problems," Ryo giving his trademark smile. "We should leave before they start the party without us."

Rika also learned to calm Ryo down which is to give hot passionate make out session. As Ryo drove out, he wanted to have some fun. "Since this is your first time being in this car why don't I show you how fast it can go." Ryo gave a devilish smile.

"No! its ok," Rika had a feeling Ryo a gonna drive fast passing the speed limit. She knew he was still going to drive fast whether she want to or not. "Aren't we going to be late to Ken's?"

"If were late it won't matter, plus I need to fill up the gas. And maybe to show off the speed this car has," Ryo press on the gas and shifting his gear making the car go fast. Rika was about to protest but it was too late, Ryo already started speeding.

Slamming on the brake hard, Ryo parked his park next to the gas pump. Rika sat in her seat trying to get use to Ryo's driving. _One day I'm gonna die in his car._

"Nice car you have there," Man in his forties, with fair skin walked up to Ryo.

"Thanks," Ryo replied. Rika noticed the guy Ryo was talking with, she quickly put her hoodie on and found a sunglasses so the man won't noticed her.

"You have beautiful young lady I see, she must be model your dating," The man commented to Ryo. "Hello there."

"Hello," Rika said in an icy tone with no emotion. Ryo was shock, he'd never seen Rika talked like that. Wondering why Rika sudden changed mood and wearing a sunglasses.

"Well, I gotta go, it was nice talking with you." Ryo got in his car and drove away. He decided to ask Rika about what just happened before they reached Ken's house.

"Rika."

"Yeah," Rika voice was in sweet tone.

"What was that?...I never heard you talk like that? And why-" Rika cutting him off.

"That was my dad. I didn't really want to talk to him. He's kind of a jerk. Wait, I take that back. He's a really big jerk." Rika said sounding irritated.

"Care to share? You can always talk to me." Ryo said sympathetically.

"Not really." Rika said indifferently. Growing up, Rika never had anyone to share her thoughts with so unlike most girls, it was hard for her to show her true emotions especially since her father raised her. Because of him, she felt that guys don't care about other people's feelings. However, Ryo showed something that her father never did, care for her but she wasn't sure if he really cared or if it was all an act.

* * *

**Ken's house**

"I wonder what Rika is into," Leo asked.

"Books, boring stuff like thinking," Ken assumed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Axel sitting next to Ken.

"Rika," Leo answered.

"This night is gonna be interesting," Ken said.

"So did you find your snake?..."Axel asked.

"Nope…all I know is he's roaming the house somewhere. Just don't tell the girls, you know how they get freak out by snake or the word snake. It's not like he bite or anything." Ken said knowing his python was a good pet.

The door bell was rang, Ken knew it was Ryo and Rika. "Everyone their here!" as Ken got the door.

"Hey, Ken," Ryo as he walked in.

"Hey, and this must be Rika, hope we can be good friends," Ken looked at Rika.

"It's nice to meet you too," Rika answered back.

"They're all in the living room," Ken guided them to the living room. "Everybody this is Rika."

"Hi, everyone," Rika greeted, some of them Rika met but never got their names at the Chirstmas party.

"This is Leo, Will, Axel, Alice, Windy, Lilly, Kairi," Ken said as point to each person. "Leo with Lilly, Windy with Will, Axel with Alice, and Kairi with me." **(Easy to remember who's with who since they have same letter)**

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ryo wondered what Ken planned.

"We're going to watch a movie but first I want to show Rika a home video from the night we won our soccer game" Ken smirk.

"Don't show that," Ryo said looking at Ken.

"I remember that game," Axel laugh out.

"I'm sure Rika wants to see it," Ken putting in the tape.

"What so special about it?" Rika wondered.

"Ryo ran naked during the half time of the game wearing only a mask," Will explained.

"I wanna see that," Rika knew that would be funny to see since Ryo told her about that.

"Why?" Ryo asked.

"It's funnier to see it than hear it about it," Rika answered. Watching the video was hilarious, everyone had good laugh specially Ken who started to tear.

"Who would've thought it would be still more funnier today," Ken laughing.

"So, what are we watching now?" Alice asked.

"We are gonna watch my favorite movie, Naughty Princess," Ken smiled.

"You got us porn to watch..." Kairi looked him funny.

"It wasn't just me, we took a vote," Ken smile.

"You perv," Alice comment. Rika really didn't want to watch dirty film but she couldn't say much in front of them. As they watch the film Rika felt so uncomfortable especially since she was with Ryo, she wondered what he was thinking but decided she didn't even wanna know._ O MY GOD!...that's sooo WRONG!..._Rika was shock that people do some of things like that, she never expected things like these when she was growing up and never sex like that. She was trying not to make a face, glancing at the watch didn't help, five minutes only pass the movie just getting worse for Rika.

"Isn't this great," Ken said as he kept his eyes on the screen.

"To be honest it's crap," Kairi had to said some thing. "Why can't we just watch something funny."

"I agree with her, this movie is crap!" Alice shouted.

"I like this movie," Axel smiled.

"Let's watch the note book!" Kairi getting all excited. Rika felt better knowing she wasn't going sit through this movie.

"Not the Notebook!...anything but that!" Axel answered. The guys didn't want to see a chick flick were the girl ends up crying.

"Let's watch Pirates of the Caribbean's World's End," Windy suggested.

"Orlando Bloom is soooo cute," Alice said as she fantasize about him.

"He's HOT!" Kairi yelled.

"Fine...we'll watch it but don't starts talking about Johnny or Orlando being so great and stuff," Ryo as he put the DVD in.

"Someone's jealous," Alice giggled. Rika felt so much better watch this then dirty movie. She enjoyed it a lot since it had Johnny Depp, the guys had fallen asleep during the movie since it had no naked chicks for them.

"That was a great movie," Alice as she turn off the TV.

"I didn't get it," Axel sounding sleepy.

"What's not to get?" Alice asked.

"Men, they don't know any good movie from the bad," Windy teased.

"Good movies when a chicks takes her top off," Will smirked.

"Shit!...I forgot to order dinner for us, now it's closed," Ken yelled.

"I guess we can try for cereal which is easy to make," Will suggested.

"Cereal it is then," Ken replied.

"I'll cook you dinner," Rika asked seeing how hungry some of the guys were and cereal wouldn't fill them up.

"You can cook?" Ken raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Rika answer.

"Wow, finally someone in the click know their way around the kitchen," Kairi smiled.

"What can you make?" Axel asked.

"She can make anything," Ryo blurted, he knew Rika was a great cook. "Her dessert are the best!"

"If Ryo say your good, then you must be cause he's like a picky eater," Will said rubbing his stomach.

"Rika, surprise us with your cooking," Ken said cause I'm very hungry.

"Just show me the kitchen and I'll get started," Rika smiled.

"I'll show you," Kairi leading Rika and the other girls to the kitchen.

"We're gonna go play pool in the billiard room, so call us when dinners ready," Ken said as he and the guys head toward the billiard room. Rika was teaching some of the basic of cooking.

--In the Kitchen--

"That's so amazing that you can cook, only thing I know is to microwave," Alice laughed.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Watching Rika cut vegetable into tiny pieces.

"Some from my grandma recipes, most from cook books but I always add some ingredient of my own," Rika putting the vegetable on a plates. "Some of it became talent."

"So, what are you making for diner?" Lilly asked.

"I'm making macaroni and cheese, vegetables lasagna, and salad," Rika getting the macaroni for boiling.

"Rika, you need to have some meat," Alice knowing the guys always at meat.

"Why?" Rika wondered.

"Because their men, and meat is their main courses," Windy answered getting some cheese ready.

"Ok...let's see what's in the refrigerator," Rika looking for meat. "How about these?"

"What is that?" Alice ask seeing the pink shape things.

"It's chicken," Rika and the other girls laughing at Alice's confusion.

"First time seeing it like that," Alice replied.

"Rika how long have you been with Ryo?" Kairi asked wanting to know since Ryo get new girlfriend like ever two weeks or some thing, Rika been with him for long while. There was also something else about Rika that seem like they had met before.

"About four months, I think," Rika not sure. "What about you guys?"

"Me and Will been dating for two years, he's so cute," Windy smiled thinking about her man.

"I been with Leo for a 3 months now," Lilly helping Rika with the macaroni.

"Axel and I are high school sweet hearts," Alice answered laughed.

"Me and Ken have on and off relationship. We are couple for a week then we break up easily like over a month, then he would give a booty call." Kairi said smirk.

"Booty call?...What's that?" Rika wasn't sure of the meaning.

"It's when one of your friend calls you up for sex when you and him don't have anyone to fool around with, like friends with benefits," Windy giggled.

"Rika, you must hang with us more often. We'll show you more things about the social life." Lilly enjoying the talk with Rika.

"How about we have a girls night out?" Kairi suggested.

"Sure, just let me know when," Rika smiled after few second of pause Rika had to ask something. "Hey guys...can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Lilly answered.

"How mad can Ryo get?" Rika ask.

"Depends on the situation," Kairi thinking. "Most I seen was involving his cars, people who gets on his nerves or sometimes his friends. Why?"

"Before we got here, I broke his review mirror by accident," Rika thinking about the car.

"What!...for real?...so what did you do?" Alice wondered.

"I told him and he was very mad...didn't say much but you really can tell he was mad," Rika telling her point of view.

"Wow...usually when Ryo is mad when it's something to do with his car, he would yell out and cuss every word that would come to his mind." Windy remembering when Ryo would yell out.

"So...then what happened?" Lilly asked.

"He kiss me and we made out, which cooled him off," Rika answered not wanted to add details.

"Rika, you're making Ryo change into better person," Alice smirked.

"Thing about our guys is that their easy to cool off when their looking at a topless girl while kissing them or having sex...well most guys. Too bad for them that doesn't happen a lot with us. Right girls?" Kairi laughed. The girls talked about Ryo and the other guys about the times when they got mad.

"I'm going go see what the guys are up to." Windy said. "Anyone want to come along?"

The rest of the girl left, leaving Rika and Kairi alone. Rika's hair and personality reminded her of someone she met before but couldn't remember where or when. She decided to ask some questions.

"Have we met before?" Kairi blurted.

"Not that I remember…why?" Rika giving a curious look. Rika looked at her face trying to think of a place or time where she would have me her.

_Wait! She does look really familiar now. I think she's that girl from that church place I volunteered at for community service three summers ago. She used to be friends with that blonde guy._

"I feel like we met before….but that's just me," Kairi feeling stupid. There was weird silence until Rika decided to talk.

"Actually, I think you're right. Did you volunteer at a church a three years ago and weren't you friends with Roxas too?" Rika wondered.

"Oh my god! You're the same Rika from church?! You look and act totally different. I mean, before you barely opened up to people or even hung out with people, except for of course me and Roxas."

"I guess it's a small world after all," Rika said.

"It's good to see you doing so much better," Kairi exclaimed.

"Hey, I know you knew about my situation at home from the past and you know how much I hate talking about it. So can we just not mention that we've met before because knowing Ryo, he's just gonna ask so many questions, wanting to find out more about my past," Rika smiled. "But we can still hang out and everything and we have to catch up on old times." _I hate looking back at my past_

"Rika, I'm fine with that," Kairi smiled at her.

"So you really must like Ken?" Rika said as she stirred the pot.

"What makes you think that?" Kairi wondered.

"The way you guys act with each other and how you look at him," Rika noticed between them.

"I do like him, it's just he sees me as his girlfriend then to friend. I want to be more then just a girlfriend."

* * *

Everyone enjoyed the dinner, especially the guys who were very hungry. They all commented the food for the great taste. While few conversations after the diner, the guys said they wanted to go swimming to have some fun.

"Rika, aren't you coming?" Kairi asked seeing Rika starting to clean the dishes.

"I didn't bring a swimsuit and some one has to clean the dishes," Rika turning to face the girls.

"Rika, don't worry. We all brought extra swimsuits. You can jus borrow one," Lilly answered turning off the water.

"What about the dishes?" Rika asked.

"Why are you worrying about that? You're a guest and Ken has someone to clean at for him," Alice dragging Rika up stair to change.

"Rika, here's a tip: always carry something for all seasons and keep a spare one too." Windy spreading her fashion tip and guides. The girls made Rika wear a bikini, which Rika had never wore before she only wore swimsuit which was for swim team.

"Rika come out, we wanna see you," Alice waiting. Rika came out in a black bikini, the top piece was halter that had heart shaped metal in the middle of the clothing and the bottom piece was black with the both side tied like a bow. _Just great! I feel so exposed...my bikini top is holding up by a string…As long as the string doesn't get untied, I'm good! _

"You look hot," Windy complimented. "Who would've thought you would be hiding a body like that."

"I feel like the top is kinda tight, like my boobs will pop out," Rika was feeling little embarrassed to be in front of people wearing that.

"Honey, you need to boost your confidence," Kairi trying to get Rika to be confidence.

"It's not tight. It's designed like that. I wore it and nothing happened. Now let's go and have fun," Lilly pulling Rika to come out. It was an indoor pool. The guys were already having fun in the pool. When Ryo saw Rika in the bikini, he was already starting to fantasize about her._ O! MY GOD!...is that Rika!...Damn, she so hot, I haven't seen that much skin since that time when she drop her towel without knowing… _

"Who would've known she had a sexy body like that. I would do her now," Ken seeing Rika.

"Hey girls, care to join us?" Will ask seeing the ladies standing.

"Yup," Kairi jumping in the water.

"Water feels cold," Rika feeling the water with her feet.

"Boost your confidence," Lilly pushing Rika into the water. They all play volleyball in the water, splitting into two team girls versus boys. Ryo couldn't help but to stare at Rika, few times Ryo got hit in the head with the ball just because of staring or fantasying about Rika.

"Look at those girls, jumping up and down in the water. Their bodies look great, if only they would get closer to each other and--OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?

"Will, shut up!...unless you want our juices flowing in your pool," Axel said swimming away from Will.

"Someday, Will, your gonna get your ass kicked by someone," Ryo commented.

"And you all say I'm a perv," Ken laughing.

"I'm going to go get a drink, anyone else would like some?" Windy getting out the pool.

Everyone sat at the at round table in the indoor pool room waiting for Windy to get the drinks. Ryo pull Rika toward him, making her sit on his lap. The guys drinking beer, while the girls drink some punch, they were having a great time talking and laughing.

**Ryo's POV**

_She looks so HOT….I just wanna rip off that bikini and have sex right now with her!...Rika is killing me here! I better stop thinking about her before I get boner…CRAP!...to late for that now…I hope she doesn't notice cause if she knows that would be so embarrassing. I should try to think of something that would be a turn off..._

Before Ryo could think of something, Rika had turn to face him but Ryo's eyes were leveled with Rika chest. _You got to be joking! Right in front of my face! Look her in the eyes and answer the question…and STOP STARING AT HER CHEST! _

"What?" Ryo said as he tried very hard not to look down but at her eyes.

"What's your favorite topping on a pizza?" Rika giving a smirk.

"Melons," Ryo blurted out since his mind was thinking of some think else. _Melons!...Who the hell would believe melon as a topping for a pizza! What a stupid answer! Defiantly know what I was thinking about._

"Interesting but odd," Rika replied with a smile then turning back to Kairi as they chat.

_So got lucky, she didn't questioned me, surprised she bought my answer._

Ryo try to take his mind off Rika but nothing help, staring at her back didn't help either.

_I will not untie her top, I should be a gentleman and not think of erotic thought about her._

**Rika's POV**

_Why did I sit on his lap!?...Just great, I can feel Ryo's excitement, probably thinking naughty thought about me. Surprised, I had that much influence on him like that, especially during the volleyball game; he kept getting hit in the head just because he couldn't stop staring at me. Then again it's pretty funny to see him like this. I gotta admit he looks so HOT in that swim trunk not to mention the body along with the abs, you could really tell he works out! The tattoo makes him look like a bad boy, too bad he can't control his hormones… _

_I wonder what his thinking…I should ask him something._

"What's your favorite topping on a pizza?" Rika giving a smirk. _WOW! He's totally off guard…looks like he's having a very hard time looking me in the eyes._

"What?" Ryo said as he tried very hard not to look down but at her eyes.

"What's your favorite topping on a pizza?" Rika repeated the question.

"Melons," Ryo blurted out.

"Interesting but odd," Rika replied with a smile. _What a crappy lie, definitely know he's thinking about my melons…_

_Why is his hand on my back, is he trying to untie my top? He better not! _

Ryo began to trace her spinal cord with his finger.

_What is he doing!...His finger is practically sending tingle through my body, how can someone touch could to that? _

_**Normal's POV** _

Rika felt Ryo harden, she didn't want to move around more on him, knowing his might get more excited. She started to giggle and some turn to laugh but the other assumed she was laughing at the joke they were telling. Ryo was thinking Rika hadn't felt him against her, which made him relived but he was wrong.

"What time is it?" Will asked taking a sip of his beer.

"It's almost 2," Axel answered looking at his watch.

"Damn it's getting late," Ken said yawning.

"I guess we should head to bed," Lilly getting up. As they all got up, walking behind the girls, then Leo noticed Ryo's excitement. Leo pointed out to the other guys who started to laugh out loud, the girls already went into their room changing.

"What's so funny?" Ryo wondered seeing them laugh.

"I see some excited about something," Ken laugh out.

"Shut up," Ryo's face was turning red, he ran in his room locking the door.

"Night Ryo," The guys yelling through the door to Ryo, still laughing at him. Ryo was about to get out some clothes to change into as he turns around he came face to face with Rika, who still was wearing the bikini. She had sly smile on her face.

"Ryo, can I ask you a question?" Rika gave a sly smile. His cheeks were turning red.

"…sure…" Ryo said trying to act relaxed, but felt his cheeks were turning red. _What the hell is wrong with me! I never turned red or got nerves before especially when it came to girl…I'm suppose to be smooth with the ladies but Rika makes me feel different, always wanting to be perfect for her and ONLY her!_

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about this so call topping with melons on pizza?" Rika said in smirk as she got closer to him, but Ryo took a step back. _Poor guy, he's trying to hide his frustration but so easily can be read in his eyes._

"You sure you wanna talk about this, cause it's long boring story," Ryo thinking of an excuse.

"But I don't mind," Rika smile grew more as she took more step close to him with every step he took a step back until he fell back on the bed.

"Don't you wanna change first or something?" Ryo said as he stood up but Rika push back on the bed. _SHE IS TEASING ME SO BAD! I JUST WANNA DO HER NOW!_

"Nope," Rika said as she straddled on him. She began to trace his trace his abs and his tattoo. Her touches were amazing, the way it made his heart beat faster. "So, go on with the story." _His body is nicely toned. _

"…" Ryo was loss for word. She could tell Ryo was shock the way he was looking at her.

_I WANT HER TO RIDE ME! HER TO SCREAM MY NAME! SOMEONE JUST KILL ME!_

She decided to stop teasing him, seeing how this was really getting to him, he looked like he was going to pop. She couldn't help but to smile, who would've thought she would have this much effect on him that he forgot his words to speak.

"I didn't know I could have this much effect on you," Rika said as she got off him and stood in front of him. "We both know what kinds of melons you were thinking about and lets just leave it at that."

She stood there looking at him, wondering if he was going to reply. Rika could tell he was confuse and frustrated.

_She knew! And she was teasing me….fucking teasing me like THAT! _

Ryo stood up close to Rika, she was about to say something but her sweet lips met with Ryo's rough kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist, Rika was surprised, he'd never kissed her like this. She tried to break the kiss but Ryo wasn't letting go, she need air now to breathe.

"Ryo!" Rika said as she finally broke loose from the kiss and was breathing hard. She started blush as her body seems to be wanted more. _Didn't know he could kiss like that!_

"Miss Rika, did you really think you can tease me so bad and expect me to do nothing?" Ryo gave a devilish smile as he move closer to Rika.

Once again Ryo kissed her hard then down to her neck as Rika put her arms around his neck. Ryo kisses were now gentle, placing them on her lips to her chest, making Rika fall back on the bed with Ryo on top, still throwing kisses at her.

"I…never … expect this…from…you," Ryo said in between kisses.

"There's more to me than you see," Rika said as she rolled on top like she was pining him down, Ryo smirk seeing this.

"Naught Angel? Huh?…All this time playing innocent, you should bring this side out more often," Ryo rolling her over, making him on top. Ryo place kisses from her neck to her stomach.

"Teasing you is so much fun," Rika moan out. Ryo smirk as he came face to face with her, kissing her like there no tomorrow.

"Je t'aime," Ryo kissed her neck once again as his hands roamed her body.

She heard him said that before, she knew it was a French word but never knew the meaning, was it a comment or what she wondered. "What does Je t'aime mean?"

"I love you," Ryo blurted out, realizing what he just say. _Crap!...I wasn't suppose to say it now during make- out, so much for romantic dinner. _

Rika was shocked, she wasn't sure what to say. _He said he loves me! This is too good to be true…me! Do I say it back?...I'm even not sure of my own feeling!_

"Rika, I love you. I wasn't going to tell you like this, blurting it out, not very romantic. I never felt like this with anyone I dated before. Every time I'm with you, I feel so happy and just be myself." Ryo said as he gave a warm smile. "Look, you don't have to say it back, I understand if your not ready because one day you'll say it to me."

"Thank you for understanding," Rika gave a kiss on his lips. She was relieved to know Ryo understood her, now all she had to do is figure out her feeling toward Ryo.

After Ryo had his quick shower, Rika went to take her shower all she thought about was Ryo and her feeling. As they both laid down in silence, they hadn't said anything to each other.

"This was a nice night with your friend," Rika broke the silence.

"I guess it was," Ryo smirked as he snuggling with Rika. Ryo's friends were very nice Rika thought, they weren't acting like snob riches like she expected. Ryo suddenly notices bruising mark on Rika arm. "What happen on your arm?"

"I told you, I fell hitting your car's mirror, haven't you notice when I wearing the bikini. O! Wait, you staring at my melons not my arm. " Rika smirk.

"Rika, when are you going to let go?," Ryo kissing her bruise, then up to her neck.

"I don't know, but its funny," Rika laugh. "We should sleep, it's pretty late. Knowing you, its going to be hard to get out of bed."

"Good night," Ryo giving her a soft kiss.

"Good night," Rika said. Few minutes later Rika felt something against her legs. _Ryo just can't keep himself off me._

"Ryo, can you move your legs, your skin feel scaly and rough," Rika said.

"My legs aren't on your side," Ryo turn to look at her. "And my skin is not rough, it's nice and soft."

"What are you talking about?...I'm still feeling your legs, and it's rough and scaly from what I'm feeling." Rika was getting annoyed.

"Rika, my legs aren't touching you!" Ryo going back to sleep.

"I feel something," Rika turning on the lamp next to her, then lifting the cover to see there was big snake wrap around her right leg. The second she saw the snake, she scream at the top of her lungs. Ryo got out of bed quickly to see why she was screaming.

"Relax!" Ryo knowing the snake wasn't going to anything.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO RELAX WHEN A SNAKE IS WRAP ON MY LEG!!" Rika screamed at Ryo.

"Don't worry, he doesn't bite or strangle," Ryo said as he pick up the snake. "Unless you provoke him or if he's frighten."

"FRIGHTEN! What does it gotta be frighten of when IT'S THE most feared thing!" Rika yelled loudly.

"Don't worry he's a house pet of Ken's." Ryo petting the snake on the head. "Wanna pet him?" Ryo asked as he moved closer to Rika but jump off the bed on the other side.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD WANNA TO THAT! HAVE LOST YOUR MIND AKIYAMA!" Rika scream. "GET IT OUT OF HERE! NOW!"

Ryo knew Rika was afraid of snake, seeing how she was reacting, he realize he should it take it back to Ken. Few minutes later, Ryo came back to an angry looking Rika.

"Why didn't you tell me he had a snake!?" Rika demanded. "And why was it out in the first place!?"

"Because if you heard he had a snake, you won't have come, beside it's not a big deal." Ryo replied.

"Why was it out loose?" Rika questioned.

"Ken forgot to close the cage. Don't worry, he's giving his snake away, something about its better off in the wild." Ryo answered as he was about to hug her.

"Go wash your hands, you touch that scaly snake." Rika pointed to the bathroom. When Ryo came out the bathroom Rika was standing there holding a towel.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked.

"I'm going to take a shower," Rika walked into the bathroom.

"Why?" Ryo looking at her curiously.

"Because your serpent friend was on my leg, I still feel his skin on me, so I'm going to wash it off." Rika shudder remembering the skin of a snake.

"Okay then, I'm going to sleep," Ryo heading to bed.

Next Morning --

Everyone woke up around seven, when Rika was coming down the stair, she notice a cute blonde guy.

"Hi," The blonde guy greeted Rika with a smile. Rika noticed how he had blues eyes and was tall like Ryo, six feet tall.

"Hi," Rika replied back. He was looking at her with a questionable expression.

"You look familiar," He said politely. "Where are my manner, I'm Roxas."

"It's been awhile since I saw you," Rika said giving smile.

"Rika, is that you! Wow! You look different." Roxas couldn't believe this was the same Rika, she look different indeed because she was smiling which was rare for him to see and happy.

"O' my god! It's so good to see you again," Rika hugged him. Roxas was surprised, the Rika he knew never show much emotion or gave hugs. Rika notice he was the same old Roxas, happy guy to be around with not to mention he's handsome man now.

"Same here. So, what are you doing here at Ken's house?" Roxas wondered. Before Rika could answer Ryo came down.

"Hey Roxas," Ryo giving a smile.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here too," Roxas was surprised to see Ryo here.

"Ken had a couple's night," Ryo knew Roxas didn't date much since he wanted focus on his education to be a surgeon then he would settle for a girl. "O' this is the Rika, the one I been telling you about."

"You know each other?" Rika look at Ryo.

"Yeah, we have been for long time since we were toddlers." Ryo said.

Roxas smile faded quickly, Ryo notice how Roxas's face expression change quickly to disappoint. It was rare seeing him unhappy or upset.

"Since I'm here, Ryo I would like a word with you," Roxas said in a serious tone. Then he turned to Rika with smile on his face. "It was good to see you again Rika."

"Same here," Rika gave another hug to him. Ryo was surprised, Roxas knew her and realized that was bothering Roxas.

"I'll meet you at breakfast later," Ryo said as he and Roxas went into another room for privacy. Closing the door behind him, Roxas turn to face Ryo with an upset look on this face. Ryo knew this conversation is not going to go well.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed that!**


	15. She was The Ice Queen

**She was "The Ice Queen"**

**Chapter 15**

There was a few minutes of silence between them, Ryo wondered this couldn't be that bad, it wasn't like Roxas was Rika best friend, just an acquaintance, hopefully he thought.

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" Ryo said quietly.

"I don't even know where to start!" Roxas looked frustrated.

"So, I'm guessing you are bother that I'm dating Rika?" Ryo said.

"It's more than that." Roxas sigh. "Remember few summers ago, when I was fourteen years old, I told you about my new friend that I met at school."

"Kind of," Ryo replied wondering what this got to do with Rika. "Why?"

"I told you about red hair girl, who had bruise and stuff. And I ask you guys what I should do. Do you remember what you guys said?" Roxas said with a hint of annoyed in his voice.

"Yes," Ryo realized that red head girl was his Rika. Ryo felt his stomach turn, the feeling was guilt. They all had assumed it was rough sex and laugh it off, told Roxas not to worry.

"Then again who would've thought she be here dating you?" Roxas said in seriously tone. "Look, if I knew it was her from the beginning, I have told you to leave her alone."

"It's not like I'm hurting her. I love her." Ryo replied. "I really care for her."

"Then I suggest you break the bet off now, before she gets hurt."

"I don't plan on hurting her and don't worry about the bet, I'll talk with the guys." Ryo felt really guilty now.

"You know what surprised me, she smiled, and that is rare of her to do when I knew her then. You made her happy, Ryo which is great. Knowing what she been through with her dad, she deserves happiness." Roxas smiled.

Ryo smiled to himself, he never thought he could make someone happy. Then Ryo realized Roxas knew more stuff about her then he did.

"Do you plan to tell her about the bet?" Roxas smiled faded again.

"To be honest, I don't want to tell her because it would hurt her." Ryo admitted feeling worse about this. "Also she asked me before why would a guy like me be dating her in the first place and I told her something about her which is true but it started with the bet.

"It's gonna hurt her more when she find out from someone else." Roxas pointed out. "I don't plan to tell her, it would hurt her because you played with her emotion. That is something I can't tell her." Roxas look at Ryo with glare. "Telling her won't be easy."

"I don't plan on her to find out," Ryo said with confidante. _I'll just tell the guys to keep their mouth shut…_

"I can see why you wouldn't tell her. Rika's life hasn't been easy, you adding this wouldn't help her emotionally." Roxas said.

There was another silence between them.

"I was wondering if you could tell me more about Rika's past," Ryo asked breaking the silence.

"Why? Didn't she tell you?" Roxas said.

"No, she hates talk about her past." Ryo said in flat tone.

"I would too, if I was her." Roxas replied. "I'm not telling you anything."

"Why? Just tell me, so I don't bring up something sad about her life." Ryo pleaded. "Come on, just tell me! I'm not gonna tell her I know."

"Why do you want to know? What if she doesn't want you to know?"

"Because she barley talks about it, I wanna know what she been through. She can easily know things about me by Googling me!"

"Google?" Roxas snorted. "That's true."

"Come on, please…if you do I'll call off the bet by today," Ryo said.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you in details. God, knows you'll bother me to death for an answer." Roxas sigh. "Anyway I got to go."

"How about lunch we'll talk?" Ryo asked.

"Sure, your buying." Roxas smirked heading out the door.

"When and where?" Ryo yelled out to his friend.

"I'll text you," Roxas yelled back.

* * *

**At the Restaurant**

As Ryo waited for Roxas, he wonder what Rika's life was like. He try to imagine what his life would be like if parents didn't love him, but he couldn't. Rika barley spoke of her dad but she always would talk about her grandmother. Then suddenly Ryo was out of his thought when fingers were snapping in front of him.

"Finally, you're here," Ryo showing his friend to sit down, then he notice girl behind him, it was Kairi. "Why are you here, not being rude or anything?"

"Roxas told me you were buying lunch, so I was like, if Ryo buying then I might as well come." Kairi taking her sit in the half circle booth. "Scoot your ass over, Ryo."

"Roxas," Ryo glared at Roxas, how can he talk about Rika if she here.

"I thought it would be fun to let her come beside she knows Rika too…" Roxas smirk.

"You know Rika? When? How? " Ryo questioned them.

"Not everyone gets to private schools all their life, like you, Ryo." Roxas sat down.

"You guys went to private school too." Ryo pointed out.

"Did you not hear him when he said all their life…key words _all their life_," Kairi laughed. "We went to public school during our middle school years."

"How come you didn't say anything?" Ryo asked Kairi.

"When I first saw her, she look familiar, but I wasn't going to say that to her. It was until we were talking in the kitchen, she asked me then she told me not to tell you yet because you would ask questions about her past…like now." Kairi explained.

"So why are you telling me then?" Ryo asked.

"Can we order first before I continue, it's long story." Kairi asked. While they were waiting for their food, they went back to their conversation. "I decide to tell you because so you know what she been through and you can make her happy. It will help you understand her better, like the way she act sometimes."

"So both of you gonna let me how you met her?" Ryo looking at both of them.

"Yes, and whatever we tell you…YOU will not tell her." Roxas said seriously.

"Promise?" Kairi asked like she was little kid.

"Do you think I will tell Rika?"

"You're unpredictable," Kairi said as she pick up her drink.

"I won't tell her. Why the hell would I?" Ryo asked.

"Fine then." Kairi sigh.

"So, I'm going to tell you how I met her then she will tell you how she met Rika. Then we'll summarize the end." Roxas said.

"I can't believe Rika told you guys, and not me." Ryo said wondering why.

"Well we are her best friends but the abuse she never told us. We found out." Kairi said in serious tone.

"Oh," Ryo didn't know what to say.

"Ryo, no interruption during the story, ask the questions at the end." Kairi added. "Roxas is going first."

"I'm just gonna summarize. I met her at school like I said, she was in most of my class which were honor class, that girl is smart!" Roxas said proudly.

"I know she's smart and so are you! I didn't ask about her academic," Ryo said in bored tone.

"Anyway, in science class she sat next to me and always was my lab partner. She and I got along good, but she never talked much. At least I was friendly to her….then again I think I was the only one. I never saw the mean side of her that everyone saw." Roxas said. "Then we started to talk more and sit together in class and lunch.

"What do you mean the other side?" Ryo had to ask.

"Well, most people pick on her and talk behind her back all because of her step sister spread rumors about her. There were some people who said things to her face and Rika would insult them so bad. And she also had a little attitude problem." Roxas gave small smile.

"A little?! More like bitchy attitude with them, but if you were in her position you would be too." Kairi added. "Well, so much for no interruption."

"Bitchy attitude?" Ryo surprised.

"Yep, your Rika had an attitude. People at school called her Ice Queen because of her cold icy attitude and the glare." Kairi said.

"Rika? Ice Queen? Are you sure it's the same Rika?" Ryo was very surprise, it can't be his Rika.

"The Ice Queen," Kairi smirk.

"Can we get back to the story?" Roxas implied. "We can come back to name calling later?"

"Sorry," Ryo said.

"Me and Rika started to become friends but it was on slow pace. When Kairi and Rika met, things didn't go well." Roxas said. "Thank you" To the waiter for their food.

"She insulted me, thinking I was airhead." Kairi laughed.

"Usually when most students came up to Rika, they are most likely to insult her. So, it was miscommunication between Kairi and Rika." Roxas added.

"All I said was nice shirt, that's when she thought I was making funny of her," Kairi sigh. "Then Roxas came and sorted it out, from then we became good friend."

"Another thing about her, she barely shows emotion or a smile." Roxas remembered.

"When she used to hang with us after school, she always left before seven. We had asked her why, she said her dad doesn't like her being out late and he was serious about it." Kairi said.

"Usually we thought that is normal since most parent do want their kids at the house at certain time, but there was always something off, the look in her eyes, seem like she didn't want to go home." Roxas added. "Also the way she said goodbye."

"Now that you mention her eyes, Ryo I don't know if you pick up on this yet, her eyes are great way to read her emotions, but it doesn't work all the time because she is really good at hiding her emotion. And I doubt you'll be able to read her cause you're a guy and guys are crappy when it come to figuring out women feelings, well most of them." Kairi smiled.

"You're telling me. It took me two months or more to realize she is not like other girls I dated. I did notice her eyes was showing something but she was saying something else on Christmas. Rika is like a puzzle, you have to figure her out, that's why she's so interesting." Ryo told.

"Roxas did you hear that, Ryo noticed her and her eyes cause usually he looks at girl's chest when their talking." Kairi laughed along with Roxas.

"That's why the saying goes _"People's eyes are the window to their soul_." Eyes not breast." Roxas and Kairi laugh more at Ryo, who was turning red in the face.

"But the girls you dated, always told you what on their mind whether it was mean or nice and how their feeling, so I see why you never need to look at their eyes." Kairi stop laughing a little. "They always made you go shopping with them because you're loaded with money."

"They weren't all mean or greedy…" Ryo sheepishly said.

"Come on! They all thought I was going to steal you away, even after you told them I was only a friend to you, they still were bitchy to me." Kairi gave him a glare.

"And the girls you dated, did they ever do anything to make you happy?" Roxas asked.

"Beside sex, Ryo," Kairi smirk. "Guessing by your face expression, then its no, huh."

"Did those girls ever know or ask anything about your personal life beside your money or shopping?" Roxas asked.

"…"

"Remember one April fool day when Ryo told his girlfriend, Linda, that he was going broke. She dumped him with some lame excuse about they won't work out between." Kairi laughed.

"It took her two days to realize it was April fool's day when you told her. She even tried to get you back." Roxas laughed.

"Also did you ever got to know them too?" Kairi asked.

"…sure…" Ryo said.

"But not the way you know Rika. You talk about Rika way more than you ever talk about your past girlfriends." Roxas smirked. "You're even trying to know her more."

"Are we here to talk about my relationships or Rika?" Ryo wanted to get back to the main topic.

"Sorry, I guess we're getting sidetracked." Roxas said.

"True," Kairi said. "But, you gotta admit, Rika the only girl that keeps you on your feet."

"Yeah, that's what I love about her." Ryo smiled.

"Aww, you should make her always feel special. Girls like that." Kairi said.

"I did, I told her I love her," Ryo looked at his friends.

"What!?!" Kairi and Roxas said in union.

"Why are you guys so surprised?" Ryo was not expecting this reaction.

"Love…as in I want to be with you only and forever?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah," Ryo answered.

"Really?" Kairi said.

"Yes," Ryo answered.

"Really?" Kairi repeated.

"Stop saying that," Ryo asked.

"It's just….." Roxas was thinking what to say next. "You never stay with a girl very long."

"You're Ryo Akiyama, like he said you don't stay long in relationships and I never expected you to fall in love this early, maybe like 10 years or more," Kairi said.

"I was surprised myself, but I really love her," Ryo said. "She very special to me and I'm planning to kept it that way."

"Don't go breaking her heart because if you we'll beat the crap out of you," Kairi said in serious tone. "But I'm glad she knows you love her."

"When did you tell her?" Roxas asked.

"Last night," Ryo said.

"What she say?"

"Well, she wasn't sure of her feeling." Ryo said quietly.

"Oh," Kairi. "Well, I think she does but doesn't know it yet."

"It's get back to the story, we got way distracted by other topic," Roxas breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Ryo added.

"So, one day we were hanging as usual, then she realized it was seven ten on the clock, she kinda got a worried look and left with quick good bye." Kairi remembered.

"One time Rika had said she and her dad don't get along, but we thought it was nothing much." Roxas said.

"Anyway, so the next day, she came to school but was wearing a sweater and it was middle of March. Also she had a black eye. When we asked her about it, she told us her sister punched her and told us to drop it." Kairi said feeling sad.

"The thing is her sister had no bruises and when Rika gets into a fight she leave a mark on that persons usually the face." Roxas said.

"She fought people?" Ryo said in surprised.

"Well more like she threw punches at them but there been fights too. Some of them involve Kairi." Roxas smiled.

"Well us. Once or twice." Kairi smiled at Roxas.

"Really, you actually fought? But your so goody person." Ryo look at it his friend. "Wait, since you can fight?"

"So now you're interesting in our live beside yours." Kairi commented.

"My mom put me in karate class since you know I use to walk home after school beside when my friends needs help I got their back." Roxas smirk.

"You didn't have my back or Ken's last year when we got into a fight at Sliver club with that dude with tattoos." Ryo said.

"Well, you guys started that one plus that guy out numbered you with his friends. I don't fight just for the hell of it, I do it when someone need help." Roxas said.

"How come I didn't hear you guys get into trouble. Roxas, I would've defiantly heard if you got into a fight since our moms are friends and also the bruises on your face." Ryo pointed out.

"See, we fought after school and still have a clean record. Also I have good defense but when I did have a bruises I covered it up." Roxas replied.

"Make up?" Ryo chuckled.

"No!" Roxas replied. "Not make up, foundation , we're not here to talk about me."

"Anyway these fist fights didn't happen often just to clear things up," Kairi added.

"Let's get back to Rika." Roxas said sipping his water.

"Anyway, Rika then started to stop hanging with us after school. She kept making up excuses one after another, some of them bad lying or she already used. So, then me and Roxas decide to confront her at her house because she always left school right when the bell rang. I think she was trying to avoid us." Kairi said. "From there it was down hills."

"That it! Aren't you going to tell me what happens next?" Ryo said.

"That part of the story is …for Rika to tell you." Roxas added.

"Why?" Ryo questioned.

"Because that part is not for us to tell you and Rika should tell you that part of the story. Plus it's really something I don't want to talk about." Kairi said.

"So, you guys are going to leave me hanging?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, do you really think we let you know everything about Rika's life?" Roxas said.

"Ryo, don't you think she gonna ask us how you were before she met you." Kairi said. "Oh, she did already in the mrning."

"Please, there nothing bad about me you can tell. I'm a great and nice person." Ryo said as he gave perfect smile. This made both Kairi and Roxas laugh. "What?"

"Ryo you weren't always nice, you more of…"

"Jackass." Roxas said finishing Kairi's sentence.

"No, I wasn't. I was cool with everyone." Ryo reply.

"No, you were also shallow, egotistic, rude, smart ass with the teachers, walk around like you were the king of the world." Roxas said.

"Yeah, always gotta pick the hot sexy girl to date and brag about how much money you have…sounds shallow to me and you did talk about other people. If someone talked little bad about you, you would talk about them ten time worse in front of everybody. " Kairi added. Ryo couldn't believe what they were saying.

"Me?" Ryo.

"No, Roxas." Kairi sarcastically said.

"Some of the things you said to those people were pretty mean and nasty." Roxas added. "Don't worry, you're not like that anymore maybe little but not a jerk!"

"Did I treat you guys like crap too" Ryo asked.

"Nothing compare to others," Kairi said. "What can you do, call everyone from your high school class and apologizes."

"Maybe," Ryo feeling bad. "You know what I'm going to call every single expect my ex girlfriend, don't want them to get wrong ideas about the calling plus they were worst then me. And sorry two you guys if I said or did something mean."

"Apologized can be accepted with whole day of spa for me, as you pay for it. Plus Rika coming with me, so it's for two people." Kairi smirked.

"I can do that and what about you?" Ryo turn to Roxas.

"I'm fine with the apology, it's not like you did something bad, just play jokes on me like telling me my mom die." Roxas said.

"Sorry about that." Ryo apologized.

"Whatever," Roxas.

"Are you guys going to tell Rika all about me with bad and good things?" Ryo wondered.

"Yes, anyway she is going to ask." Roxas said. "It won't that bad, I think she'll like the fact she changed you."

"You know what surprised me, she wasn't using much sarcasm, she seem she want to be nicer with people who are nice to her. Usually Rika is not a people person, well with adults and old people she is polite." Kairi said.

"Guess people change over time." Roxas replied.

"Can people just change from short fuse to super nice person?" Kairi wondered.

"I been wondering that too, I think something happen after you know that event." Roxas said. "It's one of those physiologic things that's hard to explain when it come to human mind, why people act the way they do."

"What?" Ryo asked.

"It's nothing." Roxas said. _Guess, I have to ask Rika my self._

"Ryo, I was wondering how did you end up with Rika? She is defiantly not the type you dated before?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, Ryo please share on how you met her." Roxas said knowing exactly how Ryo met Rika.

"It's ok, no need to bore you with that story."

"Come on Ryo," Roxas pleaded with smirk. Then Ryo kick him under the table. "Oww!"

"My foot slip," Ryo said.

"Sure it did."

"Anyway I gotta go it was nice talking and thanks for the lunch Ryo!" Kairi getting up. "Bye guys."

"Bye," Thy guys said.

"So, you're really going to call of the bet?" Roxas asked.

"Yup," Ryo answered.

After lunch Ryo decide to see the guys, wanting to get over the bet.

* * *

So sorry for updating late, and kinda thought people stop reading it until I got few emails. But I'm gonna try to update more often. Hope you enjoyed it!


	16. My Friends and Ryo

**My Friends and Ryo**

**Chapter 16**

* * *

After lunch Ryo decide to head over to Ken's house, where the guys usually hangs out. He thought about how to say it but couldn't think so he was just going to say it. Wondering what they will say.

"You made it," Ken said opening the door.

"Yeah," Ryo said as heading to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, what have you been up to lately, we haven't seen you much," Axel asked.

"I guess someone was keeping him busy," Leo laughed.

"So, you guys did it yet?" Ken asked. "Were you her first?"

"No, we haven't done nothing." Ryo said quickly. "But, I want to tell you guys something."

"Sounds important," Axel said looking at Ryo's face.

"Are you going to say what we think it is?" Ken asked couldn't believe what his friend is going to say.

"Is it?" Leo was surprised.

"Guys, I want to call off the bet," Ryo said looking at his friends who started to laugh. "Why are you guys laughing?

"Man, I thought you were trying to say something else," Leo said.

"Like what?" Ryo asked.

"We thought you were gonna say you're gay." Ken laughed.

"How did you get that idea?" Ryo asked surprisingly.

"I don't know, maybe because Brady told us few days ago, that he's gay and then thought maybe you were his partner in secret." Leo answered.

"Yeah anyway back to what you said," Ken looking at Ryo. "Why do you want to call of the bet?"

"Brady is gay?" Ryo was surprised.

"Yeah, but back to you" Leo said.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Axel asked.

"No!...Its just I feel it's wrong and becuaseIcarealotforherasinlove." Ryo said quickly at the end.

"Whoa, I didn't get the last part," Leo said.

"Please repeat it again but slow," Ken said.

"I love her," Ryo said with smile. Looking at his friends, they looked like they were processing it in.

"Your joking, right?" Ken asked.

"No," Ryo answered. "I really love her and she makes me happy."

"Really?" Leo said.

"Yup,"

"Really?" Axel asked.

"Stop that," Ryo said. _God! They acted like Kairi and Roxas when I told them!_

"But you usually don't stay with one girl." Ken said sounding surprised. "But it does explain why you got mad when people talked bad about her.

"I know my past relationships weren't that great which label me as player but I changed." Ryo didn't want them to point this past relation in details or keep repeating about how he loves Rika. "I really love her and I don't want her to find out about the bet, so I was thinking I'll just pay you double the money."

"I'll think about it…but are you sure she not after your money?" Ken asked. "She could be acting."

"She's not like that," Ryo said.

"What if she planned on you to fall for her and you just played into her game?" Leo questioned.

"Did she say she love you?" Axel asked.

"No but she sorting out her feeling," Ryo said with confidents.

"So, let me get this straight, you love her but she not sure if she love you?" Ken asked.

"Guys, she not after my money!" Ryo said getting irritated.

"Hey, we're just looking out for you." Axel said.

"There has been rich men who fell in love then got half or most of their money taken away." Leo said.

"We don't want that to happen to you." Ken added. "But if you think she not like that then we'll take your word for it."

"Thanks guy," Ryo smiled.

"But if it does, don't say we didn't warn you." Axel added.

* * *

Rika was cleaning up her place. She had invited Kairi and Roxas over to catch up on old times, they were her best friends. When they had gone to school together, Rika was more of loner at school, she was not your school spirited person, just there to get away from home and get education. She didn't like people who were so popular or most jocks because they thought they run the school and they attend to make other people miserable. Her so called step sister was one of them, she try her best during middle school to get back at them which sometimes ended with her punching. Roxas and Kairi were always there to have her back. Roxas was known as geek/nerd a very cute geek/nerd, once her so called step sister asked him out but he denied. Kairi, she can get along with anyone, she is people person with sweet personality but when it comes to wrong doings she would speak up for the right things which can bring out a mean person within her sometimes but she always backs her friends up.

When she started high school, her friends weren't going to the same school as her. That when she realized she can't talk back to her so called step sister anymore otherwise Bridget would tell their dad which doesn't end well for Rika. Her home life became worse, only thing that would get her mind off it would be school work. She even stop backing back to other people in school who talk about her, slowly she became a quite and lonelier person forgetting the person she use to be. Rika focus more on her education, she took mostly honor classes, also realize people in honor classes are nice, those people care about education instead of high school drama or the social ladder. Most of the honor people treated as a person unlike the rest of the school but she didn't have time to make friends. Most of days during high school Rika was not her old self, she didn't stand up or punch their face when they talked about her. Everyone changes at one point in their life, building wall around her self, hiding the real person she is.

"Are you really sure she lives here?" Roxas asked holding box of cups cakes for Rika.

"I'm sure this is the one." Kairi was holding vase of flower for Rika. They haven't seen their friend in a long time, couldn't wait to catch up on old time.

"That's what you said about the other two doors we knock on." Roxas said.

"Hey guys," Rika stood in the door way. "Come on in."

"Finally, the right place," Roxas replied. "Hey, Rika how have you been?"

"Good, sit down," Rika replied.

" I like your place, it's cozy," Kairi said. "Here is your gifts."

"You guys didn't have to do that," Rika putting the gifts on the coffee table. "Do you guys want some cup cake?"

"Sure," Roxas replied.

"No thanks," Kairi said. "So, you finally ran away?"

"Yes, I did." Rika replied. "I was old enough to live on my own and I took a chance."

"We're so proud of you." Roxas smile.

"Are you going to ever press charges on him?" Kairi said with out thinking. They had talked about this the last time she saw her.

"No….I'm just going to move on the past is the past," Rika didn't want to talk about this.

"But Rika, you can't let him just walk around free for what he has done to you. Especially the last time we saw you in that worse condition!" Kairi's voice was rising.

Roxas knew this was going to turn ugly if he doesn't intervene. They both had good reason to talk about this but knew deep down Rika was afraid he might come after her.

"Not this again…Kairi just let it go!" Rika's voice was rising too.

"Guys…please don't argue, we come to catch up on old time." Roxas said. "Rika, Kairi only mention because she has been worried about you since moved away. She just hates the fact that the man who once hits her best friend is walking free. Just think about if she was in your position wouldn't you want the same for her."

Rika was about to open her mouth but Roxas interrupted her. "Kairi, you can't expect her to turn in her father right away. People who been abuse need time to think things over. It's not an easy choice."

Everyone was silence for moment, thinking through before they spoke.

"I'm sorry, it's just I was worried that he might come after you" Kairi said softly.

"Same here but he's not going to come after me beside he doesn't know where I live." Rika said.

"So…you and Ryo huh?" Roxas changing the subject.

"I know, who would've thought I would be going out with him." Rika said as she sat down.

"It's funny knowing Ryo wouldn't be the type you date." Kairi said as her smile went big.

"Is it because he's a pretty boy?" Rika asked.

"No, he was more of jackass before he met you." Roxas said.

"Really?" Rika was some what surprised.

"Remember those people who are like the popular kids and kind of pick on the small people, well that was Ryo." Kairi said.

"Not only he was popular, he thought he own the school just because he was rich." Roxas added.

"I hate those people." Rika said.

"But he's change expect he's cocky now." Kairi added.

They talk for an hour, catching up on old time. Even asking about the old Rika that had an attitude. Rika just told them things change. After Roxas was gone, Kairi had to ask Rika more question.

"Now we can talk about girly stuff," Kairi said smiling, knowing Rika doesn't like to do much girly things.

"I was hoping you can help me with something. I would've said something earlier but that would have bored Roxas out of his mind if were to just talk about Ryo." Rika said.

"So ask way." Kairi smiled.

"Ryo told me, he loves but I don't know how I feel exactly." Rika said slowly.

"Does he make you happy?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah but you guys make me happy…" Rika said playing with a string.

"I can't tell you how you feel when you're in love with someone because everyone has different way of feeling it." Kairi said. "How do you feel when you're around him?"

"I feel happy…" Rika sheepishly replied.

"There has to be more?" Kairi asked.

"Well, when he kisses me, my heart starts racing then I end up wanting more of his kisses which give a feeling I really don't know how to explain." Rika said.

"I think you love him but don't realize it," Kairi said. "So, did you guys do it?"

"Do what?" Rika asked not sure what Kairi was asking.

"Sex…?" Kairi gave Rika evil smile knowing Rika didn't want to talk about that.

"Shut up!" Rika threw a pillow at her.

"So, you have done it." Kairi smirk. "Naughty little Rika."

"We haven't done anything like that." Rika blush a little.

"Rika, don't you like that word?" Kairi said knowing her friend was uncomfortable about the word. "Grow up, it's just the word."

"Anyway, Ryo and I haven't done anything like that, just kissing." Rika said.

"Well, your hickies says another story." Kairi pointed out on Rika's neck.

"Well, that's Ryo…" Rika said as she was starting to blush a little.

"Was it just kissing or was it more like groping and making out…?" Kairi said chucking at Rika's reaction.

"Shut up…" Rika said.

"I'm just messing you." Kairi said. "I'm surprised he's actually being patient that he hadn't done it in long while."

"Well…we almost did it one time, but he never goes far because he doesn't want me to rush or regret it."

"Wow, that's a first to hear Ryo stop himself." Kairi said. _Ryo really does love and care for her._

"I kind of want to go far but part of me is afraid." Rika said. "Also when I get caught in the moment, I want to stop but I can't it's like I need him to take me."

"But it seem like you want it," Kairi was surprised Rika came out and told her. "Just don't do it for lust. Also I hope you're on birth control or something just to be safe."

"Kairi, I'm not going to sleep with him," Rika said.

"I'm just saying, you never know when you might be having sex, just incase." Kairi said smirk. "Do you want me to explain the bird and the bees?" Kairi gave a chuckle.

"No!" Rika didn't not to talk about that anymore.

"I almost forgot, we're going to a spa tomorrow. It's Ryo's treat." Kairi. said.

"How you do that?" Rika asked.

"It's a favor he owes me for something I help him with. Plus you need the spa to relax more than me." Kairi said. "Rika if you ever need help or anything you always ask us or Ryo. He will be willing to help you with anything or if you just want to talk."

"Thanks but I'm fine." Rika said.

Rika was glad she and Kairi got to talk and it help her with the confusing feeling for Ryo.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.


	17. I Love You Too

It has been a week since Rika had talk with Ryo. The Spa really did help her relax which she been longing for, but thoughts on feeling for Ryo was unsure. She was still trying to place her feeling, she does care deeply for him but was unsure if that was love, so Rika decided to just leave it alone and see where it goes from here. Today was another date, Rika is hoping Ryo does not say "I love you" for it would make her feel awkward because he's the only one saying it. Kairi had even advice on how and when to wear dresses which were not Rika's things but Kairi explain why since Ryo being from a different social class, people would expect him to be dating same class not someone like her. The only time she wore dress was when Ryo brought her some when he was taking her somewhere fancy. Rika didn't buy dresses, it was not her plus she didn't have extra money to spend on extra clothing, she was grateful for the fact Ryo mostly takes her to fun places or casual place for dates without the public knowing most of the time. A knock at door let her know he was here.

Rika putting on her gloves before she opens the door for Ryo, wince in pain. Why? Yesterday, as Rika puts her books in her bag from her locker as she gets ready for the weekend, suddenly someone slam her locker shuts which her when she was grabbing her notebook, her ring and her middle finger got bruised the most. It was Bridget, laughing by thinking it was funny, Rika pretended it did not hurt or anything but waking up today with a purplish left hand, her middle and ring finger were swollen, the pain was throbbing as she put on her glove, but Rika chose to ignore it. She took some medicine and put ice on the bruised hoping it won't get worsen and she couldn't afford to see a doctor now if it was broken.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Ryo said the minute Rika opens the door. "Ready to go?"

"Yup," Rika replies as she shut the door using her right hand. "So what movie are we seeing?"

"Anything you want." Ryo said walking down to his car and opening the door for Rika.

"Let just see what they have playing." Rika hoping her throbbing pain would easy down.

When they got to the movies, they really couldn't decide what movie to see, just standing there for ten minutes already.

"How about Disney movie, they never seem to be disappointing always funny and amusing along with a good story line. Not the ones on Disney channel, those are either boring or ok," Ryo looking at the poster for UP. Rika couldn't help but to chuckle the way Ryo sounded as if he was a kid.

"Same here." Rika smirking. Ryo at one point did hold her hand which for Rika was pain until she told him to get her a drink. She just needs to avoid Ryo holding her left hand.

"Wasn't that a great funny movie?" Ryo gave a squeeze in her left hand as they walk out. Rika give a small sound of pain. "Are you ok, because you look uncomfortable?"

"I just need to use the bathroom," Rika lied. "So be back in few minutes'." Entering the bathroom, she took of the left glove to notice the bruised got darker and the pain grew right after Ryo squeezed it. She just sighed, hoping the pain will lessen soon or she can't not pull a face without showing much pain if it keeps throbbing. _I just want a nice night with Ryo._

"That was quick." Ryo realized that was less than two minutes.

"Turns out, I didn't need to use it." Rika putting on a smile.

After the movie, they went to for dinner which Rika had a feeling it was going to be difficult hiding it for Ryo.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Ryo pretending to look at the menu but really he was starting at Rika's left hand. During the movie he notices few times Rika kept rubbing slowly her left hand or make faces that look like she was holding in pain.

"Anything is fine" Rika's mind was on her left hand.

"Rika, what wrong with your left hand?" Ryo decided to ask, seeing she is in pain.

"Oh, it's nothing." Rika said like it was nothing. "I just got hurt but its fine."

"If its fine, then you would take off your glove but you're not...you do have your fingers intact right?" Ryo ask unsure about her injury.

"My fingers are attached, don't worry much about it." Rika said feeling uneasy.

"Can I see it?" Ryo wanting to help Rika, he knew she needs help but she won't ask. "If it's nothing as you say, let me hold your hand."

"Fine," Rika taking off her gloves, revealing a bruised fingers. Ryo could tell it was not fine at all, it look like someone hammer it.

"Rika, you need to see a doctor," Ryo said as he touched her hand but she pulled it away which cause pain. "How did it happen?"

"Got caught in the locker at school, don't worry about it." Rika avoiding his eyes. It was obvious to Ryo something happen at school and she didn't want to talk about it.

"Let's go," Ryo said as he got up from the table.

"Where? I thought you were hungry?" Rika was sure what Ryo was doing.

"It's a surprised, unexpected, I know," Ryo said as they both walk to his car.

After 20 minutes of driving Ryo, was heading in the direction of the hospital. When Rika realized where they were heading, she protested but Ryo objected by saying "fine then let me hold your hand and give it a little squeeze."

And now they both where sitting in the emergency room filling out a paper and waiting.

"You look like your have trouble writing and trying to balance the clip board on your lap." Ryo said looking at Rika who didn't look happy. "Give it to me."

"There," Rika was having bad time writing and her injury wasn't helping either.

"Now, they ask many question, so what's your name, gender, age, birthday and so on" Ryo looking up at Rika who had an annoying look on her face.

"Seriously Ryo?..." Rika asked. "You don't know the basic stuff about me...like my name or gender?"

"I'm just messing with you, pumpkin," Ryo could see she was not in the mood to joke. Few minutes of answering the question in silence, Ryo looks up to Rika and ask "When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"What!" Rika could not believe Ryo asked her that. "Why?"

"Don't look at me like that, it's one of the question by the look of it, I'll put down currently on cycle." Ryo said even though he didn't want to ask that.

"I'm not on my cycle," Rika quietly answered not wanting everyone to hear.

"Really, I beg a differ," Ryo joked.

After 2 hours of check up and waiting, her fingers are bandage up, it turned out to be little fracture on the ring finger and rest were swelling and bruising, along with medicine for the pain. After the hospital, they went out to eat at a small cozy diner.

"Thank you Ryo," Rika said with a smile awhile playing with her food a little.

"Rika, it's nothing," Ryo said as he played with his straw.

"Ryo, it's something. Sorry if I was rude early." Rika said.

"Rika it's fine, and don't feel bad about it either or thinking of paying me back," Ryo said knowing Rika would feel bad about him paying for the hospital bills. "Rika, I love you. And the last thing I want is for you to be sick or something happens to you. I want you in my life always, you keep me going so I'm here for you whether you want my help or not."

"I love you too," Rika said which was a surprise for her, she heard what Ryo said and the words flowed out of her mouth smoothly, saying what she was feeling, but she didn't mean to say it aloud_. I guess this is love I was feeling. O Great, his smile got bigger when I didn't expect it to any bigger..._

"Oh, Pumpkin! I knew you loved me!" Ryo said smiling.

"Don't get too excited…" Rika blushing.

"My girlfriend finally says I love, I'm excited about that." Ryo said as he held her hand forgetting about the bruising until she moves her hand out of his grasp. "So sorry, forgot about it."

"It's fine, pain lessen now." Rika said smiling still. "You're probably wondering how I got this bruised right?"

"It's was your sister or other kids that slam the locker" Ryo said losing his smile.

"It was her," Rika not look at Ryo. "Can you stop saying she my sister when she really not."

"She's a bitch," Ryo said

" I know," Rika whispered.

"You should get her back?" Ryo said with evil smile.

"No, Ryo, I'm going to get back at her it will just cause more drama, I just want to forget this." Rika said noticing Ryo's smile. "I didn't think you can even make an evil smile."

"Why, does it turn you on?" Ryo said with a smrik.

"Getting cocky are we?" Rika smirk back.

The rest of the night Rika was feeling very happy, forgetting about her hand and problems. It was just her and Ryo.


	18. Rika's Night of the Unexpected

**Hello everyone, I'm sorry for update dating late. I was about to abandon this story but I kept getting messages and also I really don't want to be those authors that never finish their fics. This year, 2010 has not been my year at all. No matter what I WILL FINISH THIS STORY!**

**

* * *

**

**Rika's Night of the Unexpected **

**Ch.18**

It was nice winter afternoon, Rika was cleaning up her apartment. She enjoyed how the girls were so nice to her when she met them at Ken's house. The girls were coming over at Rika's place to have girls night, talking and having fun. Knockings was at the door with voices of girls, Rika knew it was them.

"Hey Rika!" The girls happily expressed, walking into the apartment with shopping bags in their hands.

"Nice place," Lilly looking around the humble little apartment, it look just right for Rika.

"Rika, we had an great idea," Kairi said excitedly.

"We know how your a simple girl who might be scared to try new thing or do some thing," Alice said as she looking at Rika.

"So, we thought we'll take you out for a great girls night out," Alice smiled.

"And we brought you some clothes to spice up your fashion life," Windy holding up the shopping bags full of clothes.

"You didn't have to buy me clothes," Rika looking at them with smile.

"Yes, we did." Lilly laughed.

"Now go try these clothes on, then we'll do your make up," Kairi said pushing Rika into her room. They made Rika try on clothes till they found the right one for the night.

"Are you sure about me wearing this?" Rika coming out in a white mini skirt with a white halter top showing her top part of her back with long earrings.

"You look hot," Windy comment at Rika new look.

"Now for the shoes," Alice taking out boxes of heels for Rika. "Did you think, we forgot about the shoes."

"You didn't really have to do shopping for me," Rika surprised at the things they brought for her.

"Yes, we did...we know your busy with school and other stuff," Windy replied. "We had to add fun to your life."

"Plus this help us get ready for fashion world, your like our doll we get to dress!" Alice said.

"Your gonna be a model?" Rika asked.

"No, I want to be fashion journalist or just a journalist and Windy want to designer." Alice answered. "Surprised, that were not going to be models?"

"Surprised indeed but you both can be model, journalist and designer, that cool," Rika said. "Well at least I know were to get my latest fashion news from."

"What are you planning to study in after high school, Rika?" Lilly asked.

"Pharmacist," Rika answered. "You Lilly?"

"I love animals so I'm gonna be a veterinarian." Lilly smiled. "Now let's get back to dressing you up for night of fun."

"Try these white boots on," Kairi taking out a long heel boot that went almost up to Rika's knee.

"If I go out in these my legs will freeze especially wearing skirt," Rika looking down at the outfit.

"Don't worry, we have skirt on too with heels, plus we're going to be inside," Lilly said with smiled.

"Wait let's add this to your skirt," Alice putting a chain belt on Rika's skirt.

"Now for your make up," Kairi taking out some liner and stuff. Few minutes of applying make up they also did her hair. They put black eyeliner on her eyes, making it cat eyes.

"I look bad...I mean it looks great but making me look like a naughty girl," Rika looking into the mirror.

"You don't look like a simple girl anymore," Alice said smiling how they turn simple girl into a hot looking model.

"Now, is everyone ready to go," Windy looking at everyone. They headed out to a club called "Nightfall", Rika was having a great time with the girls, few times guys would ask Rika out but she would reject them.

"Rika, honey have some drink, few shot won't hurt," Kairi yelling through the music.

"Your here to have fun, not watch others have fun," Lilly placing few shot glasses for Rika, they all had fake I.D. even one for Rika, who wasn't sure if she was going to get caught.

"Rika, stop acting like some out to get, have fun and relax," Kairi laughed.

"I'll try one but no more," Rika had one, then realize it was small drink little wouldn't hurt. After few drinks, Rika wasn't feeling shy, she was feeling more confident dancing in the crowd with the girls cheering her on.

"Hey guys, I want to sing so would one of you come with me?" Alice wanting to do the karaoke.

"I'll sing with you," Rika getting up from her sit to join Alice on the stage to sing.

"She must be half dunk to sing," Lilly seeing Rika trying something like singing in front of a crowd.

"Lady and Gentlemen, we have two lovely ladies, who are going to sing for us," The D.J. announcing to the audience. "Their going to sing "Thanks for the Memories" by the Fall Out Boy."

__

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sends you to me without wait)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)  
And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

"Great song choice," Windy seeing Rika and Alice really into the song with their high notes.

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"Their really enjoying singing," Kairi seeing them sing and laughing too. People seem to be like the girls singing. Kairi took out her phone and started to record them sing. "Thanks for the memories Rika."

__

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

_Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"We should ask them to sing another song," Lilly seeing how the crowd was cheering them on.

__

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

_One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"That red head chick is Hot," A man seeing Rika and Alice singing and looking sexy.

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"_

"Thank you," Rika and Alice said as they step off the stage, heading back to their table.

"You guys were great!" Lilly said taking a drink. "Especially you, Rika."

"Who would've thought you had it in you," Alice smiling. "Let's go and sit down."

"This was fun!" Rika said enjoying her self. The girls were chatting a away until they decided to dance, Rika decide to sit this one out.

"Hello Miss, care to dance?" Guy with huge smirk.

"No thanks, I'm fine," Rika was hoping he would go away.

"Miss like you should be alone while everyone is having fun." Guy is not giving up.

"I'm here with my friends," Rika said. "Look mister, I'm not here to hook up, so can you leave, there are other pretty women here too, so go talk to them."

"Baby your the prettiest of them all and that voice of your is wonderful."

"Well to bad, I'm into women!" Rika realized this guys was not giving up so only thing she think of was to say she was not into men.

"You know, your a feisty lil gal, and I know your in to men." Guy smirking.

"I see, your not giving up." Rika found this guy's smirking reminder her of Ryo's. The man had jet black hair the was long to his jaws, swooping bang covering he's amber eyes. Indeed he was handsome.

"All I want is a dance, one dance and I'll leave you a alone, my name is Haru by the way." Haru smiled.

"Well, Haru, I'm Rika and I'm a bad dancer," Rika said seeing this guy is little different then the rest who asked her out tonight.

"Then that's so bad cause now I won't leave you alone." Haru Smirk.

"Look Haru, I'm not interested. Your wasting your time, " Rika said as notice her glass was empty. "Excuse me, I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Miss Rika, I'll get your drink, what would you like?" Haru asked.

"A sprite then," Rika answered.

"A sprite?...You don't drink much to you," Haru said as he told the bar attender what drink to get.

"Thanks for the drink but nothing much is gonna happen between us you know," Rika as she took a sip of her drink.

"We're having a nice conversation aren't we?" Haru said.

"Which is going no where for you," Rika said knowing nothing gonna happen.

"But I'm not giving up. You know, I'm rich, could buy you alots of stuff and take you places. Be your sugar daddy"

"Haru if you here for fun, then you have the wrong girl." Rika said as taking a sip of the drink. "There are other girls here, most look prettier then me, why not go after them. I'm sure they would like you to buy them stuff too. And I'm not trying hard to get either."

"Most girls never turn me down, your different and why low confidence, I think your the most feisty and beautiful here." Haru like how Rika was different.

"Look, your a handsome guy, but telling girls your rich to get with them is low and sad, just because some of them are hard to get." Rika said looking at Haru.

"I like you," Haru said with a smirk. "Your so feisty and down to earth."

"Look I'm not interested and I'm already with someone." Rika couldn't believe after all that he like her now.

"Then why are you here in a place like this without him?...is he real?" Haru asked.

"Like I said I'm here with friends to hang and he's with his friends." Rika said.

"Then dump his sorry ass and be with me ," Haru couldn't believe it. "Your so different, I like you."

"Like I said I'm with someone," Rika replied. "Your lucky I'm talkative tonight, usually I would said something and walk away."

"Then tonight must be a sign for you to dump your man and be with me." Haru replied.

"Well to bad it's not happening," Rika said noticing him smirking, reminding her of Ryo's once again.

"He's a lucky dude, does he appreciate you, give you what you want or need?," Haru asked.

"Yes he does, he's my sugar bear," Rika smiled thinking it would be good nickname for Ryo.

"Sugar bear?" Haru giving a confused look. "Is he huge and cuddly or hairy?"

"Neither, like a sugar daddy instead of money it's affection," Rika said.

"I could do the same too except with affection and provide you anything you want." Haru hoping.

"My sugar bear could do the same," Rika repiled.

"So your boyfriend is wealthy too, lucky him, so he's like you perfect rich gentlemen?" Haru couldn't believe it.

"He's not perfect, he has his flaws but that's everyone." Rika getting up to leave. "You look like a nice guy, I'm sure you'll find someone for you."

"Wait, there's my number if you decided to dump him or just want to hang as friend," Haru giving his number to Rika.

"You know you just wasted your time on me," Rika took the paper put it in her coat, didn't want throw out the paper in front of him, feeling bad for the man.

"Or it was a good time to meet a new friend who could be come my girlfriend in the future." Haru smiled.

"So persistent I see," Rika replied. "But nothing happening though."

"Hey if we met again, then it's a sign, and not giving up," Haru said with a smirk.

"Like that's gonna happen," Rika walking away to find her friends.

"Hey Rika, who was the cutie you talking to?" Kairi said.

"You guys saw and not try to interrupt?" Rika was not surprised. "That man was not giving up."

"Oh Rika, if he touch you then we beat the crap out of him, but he didn't." Lilly said.

"You know, I'm surprised you took the drink he brought and having a long conversation with him. I think we saw a smile at one point." Kairi smirk.

"I was thirsty and that smile was from thinking of Ryo." Rika said with confident.

"Are you sure, you two look pretty friendly to me," Alice teased Rika.

"What would our dear friend Ryo do if he finds out," Lilly said in fake sad tone.

"Ha ha ha," Rika giving a fake laugh. "I think you guys had too much to drink."

"No, we just love teasing you," Kairi laughed and the girl laughed.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Rika asked.

"Hang with the guys?" Alice asked.

"That's fine." Lilly

"Let's see what the guys are up to," Kairi dialing Ken number. It was quick chat with Ken, he sounded busy and Kairi heard engines sound in background. "Their out street racing."

"They still do that?" Rika assumed Ryo had stopped racing since she told him it was dangerous.

"Yup," Lilly replied.

"Where?" Rika wonder since there cops are around the city.

"By this banded mill factory with dirt roads," Windy smiled.

"Let's play a small trick on them," Kairi smirk evilly. "I wanna put stink bomb in there car when they start displaying it, it will smell bad, I would've gone with shaving cream but that's to mean and to much people around."

"Let head to the store," Windy said as they head out the door, expect Rika because someone just grab her hand. The girl notice Rika was gone, saw from a distance Rika was by the door talking to the same man before.

"I wonder what he gonna ask her." Alice thought as they watch from the car.

"Before you leave I want to give you something that might hopefully change your mind about me." Haru said.

"Not money is it?" Rika couldn't believe it he trying again.

"Nope, it's this," Without expecting it, Haru garb Rika's wist and gave a kiss on her lips. Haru then walk away leaving a shocked Rika. When Rika came around to reality he was gone and she was not happy. _What the hell! _Was all Rika could think of.

"WOW!, I was not expecting that," Kairi said.

"Me either," Alice said.

"It's kinda funny," Lilly said.

"I know right, he's lucky he didn't get punched by her," Windy and the girls laughed.

"Everyone stop laughing, she coming," Kairi and girl got quiet in the car as Rika got in.

"I'm assuming you all saw," Rika knew they saw.

"Ok...you wanna talk about it?" Alice offered seeing Rika was confused.

"Don't worry about it Rika, it was a just a stupid kiss, right?" Windy asked.

"It WAS just a stupid kiss, don't worry about it guys, dude just caught me off guard." Rika relax about it. "Otherwise I would've slap him."

"We know," Alice said starting up the car.

"Do I tell Ryo about it?" Rika wasn't sure.

"It's up to you, it's not like you kiss the man," Kairi said.

"He's shouldn't be mad with you, telling him would be good for your relationship." Lill added.

"Don't get mad for asking, but did the kiss feel anything.?" Alice wondered.

"No, it did," Rika felt better talking about it.

"So are you gonna tell him?" Windy asked.

"Yeah, it's nothing big." Rika smile as she ripped the guys number into pieces then let it out the window.

* * *

After getting the supplies to prank the guys, they were head to the race.

"Wouldn't the guys know?" Rika asked.

"They never figure it out that it's us...they think one of them are playing a trick on each other...their stupid," Windy laughing.

There were lots of people at the mill, along with many nice looking cars people came to see. They finally found a parking space, now they had to do is find the guys and their cars. Music was booming from cars, people were drinking, Rika was amazed people still party out in the cold. They all spilt taking two stinks ball each, Kairi went with Rika since she would get lost or not put the stink bombs in his car.

"There he is," Kairi point out to crowd standing next to Ryo.

"Look at him with those girls," Rika was getting jealous seeing Ryo with the girls around him, even though Rika thought he looked cute in leather jacket, she was mad how much flirting was going on. "I wanna put all the stinks bomb in his beloved car."

"That's the spirit," Kairi smile, giving Rika the whole bag.

"When Ryo's not looking, you get in his car and place the stink bomb in every place you can," Rika seeing how the girl were all over Ryo, who kept flirting back. "I'll pass you the stink bomb from the outside."

"That sounds great to me," Kairi smirk. The plan was going great until guy point out to Ryo, there was a woman who like tying to get in his car. Kairi was in the back seat putting the stink bomb, well Rika was hanging half way in from the window across from the driver seat, passing the stink bombs. Kairi saw Ryo heading their way, giving Rika heads up, awhile Kairi hid in the back seat on the floor behind the driver seat. Rika quickly pass the whole bag to Kairi.

"Can I help you, miss?" Ryo seeing the girl's behind, which was Rika.

"Do you check out women when I'm not with you?" Rika said making her voice sound suspicious at Ryo.

"Rika!...why are you here and dress differently?" Rika was surprised then the thought came to him, why was she near his car. "What are you doing to my car?

"Well, mister!...I came down here to tell you to stop racing cause it's dangerous and you can get hurt. Me, dressing like this was the girls idea. they said I need to spice things up," Rika making it sound very serious.

"Wait, I thought you were having a girls night?" Ryo look at her again suspiciously.

"We were, then Lilly said you where here racing...and I wanted to stop you from racing and now I see you flirting with girl," Rika taking another breath. "Is it hard to understand that I care for you soooo much."

"I didn't mean to worry you...but why were you near my car?" Ryo raising his eye brow.

"I was standing to see if this is your car and thought I'll wait by it since I didn't see you because you were surround by huge crowd of girls," Rika pointed out with smirk. Kairi was amazed how Rika was quick to think fast with excuses.

"They come to me, I can't help it if I'm good looking" Ryo joked but he didn't want to hurt her. "Sorry about the flirting, I been working on it."

"Whatever, Ryo, but don't race," Rika knew she can't stop other girls for flirting with Ryo and same goes for guys hitting on her. Still trying to convince him and move him away from the car awhile Kairi gets out. Slowly she got up then saw Ken heading toward the car, immediately she duck back down.

"Ryo, we're next to race," Ken said smirking.

"Sorry, but it's my turn to race now," Ryo Kiss Rika on the cheeks then got in his car.

"Wait," Rika yelling but Ryo got in his car without hearing what Rika said.

"Rika, where Kairi? We're done putting the stink bombs in" Lilly ask since Kairi was with Rika.

"She in the back seat of Ryo's car hiding!" Rika not sure what to do. Kairi realized she had no way out, only thing to do was hold on when Ryo drives. Collecting the stink bombs back in the bags before it releases bad smell, Kairi knew driving in horrible smell would be bad especially when she still in the car.

"Damn!..." Windy was shock.

"Well, this race is different with the curves and drifting stuff with bump I think," Alice commented.

"I can't let her be in a car with Ryo," Rika running to the start line since it's here two minutes till the race begins.

"Rika!...What you doing here?" Ryo said seeing Rika getting in and buckling herself in next to him.

"Ryo! I don't care about your car rule. Racing is bad but since you won't listen to me, I decided to see what's all the excitement about. I can't let you be alone. So don't try to change my mind," Rika said with a serious face, inside she was feeling nerves. _Hope we don't crash.._

"Rika! I think- JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE AKIYAMA!" Rika cutting off Ryo and pointing to the signal go. Ryo step on the gas hard, Rika was already scared, she was trying to hold her screaming in. Turning hard and seeing other cars close to them, few time Rika thought they were going to crash. _O' God, don't let me die here..._

"Isn't this fun?" Ryo said like this was a normal drive.

"FUN!...ARE YOU CRAZY!" Rika holding on tight to the side. She wonder how can anyone be calm during this time, Ryo was not scared, Kairi was also holding on but wasn't scared.

"This is the fun part!," Ryo speeding up to a speed bump, Rika couldn't keep her eyes open for this.

"God! Batman! Harry! Anyone!...save me!" Rika yelled out the names of the people she could think of in a moment of need. Ryo had to laugh, seeing Rika yell out like that was funny, Kairi was also was trying to hold her mouth from laughing out loud. "What are you laughing at!"

"At a priceless face," Ryo laughing. There was few second till the race, seeing Rika had her eyes closed he decide to play little funny trick. "We're almost there."

"Ryo!...Car!" Rika seeing a car right in front of them, making it look like they would crash into it. Cross the line, stepping on the brake hard, Ryo turn to Rika who was taking deep breath.

"I hate you," Rika slowly said as she push Ryo away as he tried to hug her, she trying to calm herself back down.

"Aww, my girl is still nerves," Ryo said like she was a baby. "Let me go find out who won then we'll go home."

"That was scary," Rika said to Kairi after Ryo left.

"That was funny, especially when you started to call out everyone from the books," Kairi started to laugh more. "Who's next, Ironman?"

"Shut up," Rika not facing her. Kairi was getting out of the car. "How come you weren't sacred?"

"I got some use it but seeing you, my fear was gone," Kairi started to laugh again.

"Glad I can help," Rika said with fake sweet tone.

"Bye love before Ryo comes back." Kairi said bye.

"Bye Kairi," Rika sighed. Ryo was heading back to the car.

"Ryo, your back soon."

"I couldn't find Ken," Ryo starting up his car again.

"Drive slow this time," Rika said seriously.

"Don't worry, I'll drive slow for you after you experienced the race like that," Ryo smirked. Kairi noticed Ryo wasn't up set losing the race, usually Ryo would be mad whenever he would lose and cuss out anyone but now for the first time he was still smiling after losing a race.

"Where are we going?" Rika ask.

"I'm taking you home," Ryo answered.

"You don't have to do that, why don't we go to your place if you don't mind?" Rika said.

"I don't mind," Ryo said. It didn't take long to get to Ryo's place. Entering in the garage, Ryo park right in the middle.

"What are you doing?" Rika saw Ryo placed his jacket on the Porsche, then heading to the cabinet, taking out a hoes and some soap.

"I'm gonna clean my car," Ryo said getting a sponge out. "First, I'm going to vacuum the inside."

"You vacuum?" Rika was surprised.

"Only the car, it's easy. Rika you don't have to stand here and watch, go make your self at home." Ryo said wanting her to relax.

"It's ok...but you can't wash your car here," Rika said. "Aren't you going to get a cold and wet everything?"

"I have a drain in the middle of the room so that way I can wash my car anytime inside. The heat is on so you won't catch a cold." Ryo said.

"Do you need help?" Rika ask.

"No, it's fine. How was girl night out?" Ryo asked then noticing Rika face expression changed. "Did something happen?"

"Well..." Rika knew it was not a big deal plus she completely forgot about it. The way Ryo was looking at her was not helping either, she wasn't sure what he was feeling.

"Rika?.."Ryo said in serious tone.

"This guy kissed me out of no where," Rika decided to be blunt about it. Ryo was quiet, he was obviously thinking about it. She wasn't sure how Ryo would take it, knowing him. "Ryo.."

"I don't like it that he kissed you but it's not your fault that your beautiful," Ryo said. "He kissed you. Did you like it?"

"No! He's lucky he got away," Rika said in annoyed tone.

"What?"

"He kissed me and ran off," Rika said taking off the coat.

"He ran off," Ryo smiled.

"Yup, he knew he can't get me, plus I was telling him about my awesome boyfriend" Rika pulling Ryo away from the car, she started to kiss Ryo_._

"Ryo," Rika said pulling him closer.

"That's a sexy outfit...did you wear that in front of other guys?" Ryo seeing the sexy outfit.

"I had it on but then it got hot," Rika didn't want him to think lots of men been hitting on her. This time Rika kiss him hard sliding her tongue in, taking his hands and placing it on her back. Ryo was really enjoying this and Rika wasn't sure if she was going to stop. "You can go back to clean your car."

"I just got started with you," Ryo said smirk.

"Maybe later," Rika said feeling uneasily. "I'll help you wash your car."

"Are you ok?" Ryo asked knowing he wouldn't want Rika to go that far if she uncomfortable.

"Yup," Rika answered. She had to wait for Ryo be done cleaning the inside. When it came to washing the car things got mess, bubbles and water everywhere. Rika had gotten wet little, Ryo had notice her white top was see through since it got wet. She was getting wetter every time Ryo had supposedly accidentally spray water at her. She felt Ryo's eyes on her. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"You look pretty sexy," Ryo smirk seeing her look hot as she wash the car. "I can see a lot from my point of view."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Rika giving a glare.

"Nothing," Ryo smile grew wider. She pick up the hose and started to spray Ryo.

"Tell me," Rika said as she spray him.

"Nothing," Ryo yell as he try to block the water from his face. "Rika!...I'm getting all wet."

"Just like you wetted me," Rika laughed.

"I'm gonna get you," Ryo chasing Rika around the car. They were having fun and laughing and playing around.

"I'll stop," Rika putting the hose down, her side was hurting from laughing, she never had laughed like this before, he was making her smile. Ryo came close to her, soaked all the way, he pick up the hose and start to spray her.

"Your skirt flying and I see someone's panties," Ryo spraying her all wet.

"Stop!," Rika yelled as she tried to hold her skirt down but Ryo sprayed her in the face now.

"Your top is see through...sexy," Ryo smirk. Rika hiding her blush, she grab the bucket of soap and mange to throw it at Ryo, he dropped the hose on the floor. They both made a run for the hose, both grabbing the hose, the water was spraying down like it was rain, either of them weren't getting go of the hose. Laughing at the same time, Rika had let go of the hose, giving in to him.

"You better not spray me," Rika said as trying to be serious.

"You look hot," Ryo pulling her close to him. Her heart started to beat faster as her body was close to his, feeling warm. Their eyes met, blue to purple, he had to kiss her pink lips that yell for him.

"I think we should go inside before we catch a cold," Rika pulling part from the kiss. They headed up stairs to Ryo's room, while Ryo went to get some towel Rika notice his room was huge with fine aristocrat style, his bed had golden canopy over it. Rika enjoyed looking at the pictures Ryo had in his room. Until she notice a round black fluffy pillow on the bed, which looked soft so Rika decided to touch it, after one touch, it pop its head up, which scared Rika.

"What the hell!," Rika surprised. It was a cat, mostly black and had a beautiful green eyes. "So you must be Emerald."

"She attends to sleep in different place, then stick to that place for a while." Ryo picking up the cat.

"She looks nice and soft."

"Hey, got you a towel and some dry clothes," Ryo handing her the clothing, she couldn't help but to smile at Ryo.

"What's so great that it's making you smile?" Ryo noticing her smile.

"I would have to say you," Rika putting her arms around his neck.

"Really," Ryo leaned to give her a kiss on her sweet lips. Few second later their tongues started to dance with each other, until the cat clawed into Ryo's chest. "Ouch" The cat jumping out of Ryo's arm.

"Did that hurt?" Rika asked.

"It's fine, I guess I was kind of squishing her and she didn't like it." Ryo said.

After they change into dried clothing, Ryo suggested they watch a movie, until they were sleepy.

* * *

**I updated another one, hope you enjoy it. If there grammar or spelling error, sorry about that then. **


	19. Let's Talk About What You Want

**Let's Talk About What You Want**

**Ch19**

Ryo was surprised with himself for waiting this long without sex. He was willing to wait for Rika whenever she was ready to step into that part of the relationship. But lately Rika has been setting him off with her innocence touches here and there which has been driving his hormones off the top. Which now he's curious about Rika's behavior with the touches and kisses since they gotten closer, were they signs of wanting to go further? Last thing he needs to do is pull a move on her, and then be kick by her. At this point he needs to know if her touches are being innocence or wanting more. But Rika was not that kind of girl either, she had priority of finishing school and getting career, sex would be last thing on her list or not even on her list. Confused at this point Ryo decided to keep his distance with Rika meaning touching wise, just holding hands and talk, as for kisses those have to be very short.

Past few days was going well with Rika , he manage to keep himself distance. Today had been another date, he been picking places that would keep his mind busy, like movie and opera, which was a movie night again.

"That was good movie," Ryo smiled at Rika as he walked her to the door.

"Yup pretty good story with Captain America," Rika quietly reply. Rika notice Ryo's behavior for the past few days has been odd. He was distance with her and now she was worried.

"We should do this again," Ryo just smiled.

"Yeah, would you like to come in," Rika asking as she open the door.

"No, I should get going it's getting late," Ryo said sheepishly trying to keep his distance.

"Ryo are you ok? Because your acting different," _with me_ Rika waiting for Ryo to come in.

"No I should-Get in!" Rika said cutting Ryo's words off while pulling him in her apartment. "Ryo sit down and let's talk."

"About what?" Ryo said not sure where this was going.

"If you wanna break up with me then do it," Rika blurted out sitting next to him.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Ryo was surprised. "Why would you think that?"

"Ryo, you been very distance with me," Rika was prepare if Ryo was willing to break up with her.

"I had things on my mind," Ryo said as he thought about wanting more.

"Like what? Let me help you?" Rika smiled.

"I don't think you can help me on this," Ryo sheepishly smile thinking how bad he wanted Rika, especially her wearing the dress he gave. She look beautiful in a simple black dress that may have been short which is not helping now.

"Ryo, you been distance?" Rika taking his hand and place it on her thigh which was not helping Ryo once again. " Is it me?"

"Yeah," Ryo said in a low tone, a smile fell from her face. "But it not the way you think."

"Oh, "Rika said trying to hide the hurt.

"I'm confuse about your signal you been giving me," Ryo said feeling embarrassed. He always thought he could read women but he was wrong.

"What signals?" Rika was not sure. Ryo was not sure how to approach this subject with Rika because she was an innocence girl to Ryo.

"Do you want to have sex?" Ryo blurted out. The look on Rika's face was priceless.

"…..what..?" Rika was red in the face thinking how Ryo could ask her that out of nowhere.

"Not like that !" Ryo realized this was getting awkward for both of them. "Your signals were like hint you want to do it but then you're not like that. That's why I'm confused and now we're having awkward moment because you're red in the face."

" Okay…what signals?" Rika letting go of Ryo's hand feeling embarrassed.

"Rika, you "excite" me if you know what I mean, so I had been keeping myself distance body wise like short kisses and hand holding. But you have been more affection it with your kisses and body language." Ryo said as giving his famous smirks. Rika was taking in what Ryo had said, thinking about it, she was being more affection it as Ryo put it.

"I'm so sorry," Rika felt embarrassed now that she realized how her behavior with Ryo been lately.

"Don't be, you can't help it if I'm hot," Ryo smirked. "But on a serious note, I know you wouldn't do that but your signals confused me so I was trying to keep my distance.

"I.." Rika could say feeling awkward.

"Since were on the subject of sex. I was wondering what are your thoughts on it?" Ryo said curiously.

"Can we not talk about that?" Rika said feeling like she was talking with a parent.

"I'm not saying I want sex, I want to know how you feel about it," Ryo could let Rika was uncomfortable. "At one point we have to talk about it because there were times when we were close to doing it."

"Sorry it's just a subject I'm not use to talking about at all," Rika Knew Ryo was right. It never crossed her mind that it could happen even if they were close to do it. "I never thought about it much because I never expected someone to fall in love or stay this long with me."

"But there I am for you," Ryo smiled.

"I know and I'm surprised by that still," Rika said with no confident.

"Rika, you're a beautiful girl. I see other men checking you out," Ryo holding her hand. "I don't like that because they flirt with you too but other half of me is like 'she is mine ha ha ha'!"

"You really know what to say to me," Rika said looking into his blue eyes, smiling.

"I'm just telling you things you don't see," Ryo smiled. "So about sex before we get off topic, what do you want?"

"Well as you put it I been more affection it and there were times we were close to do it. I guess waiting till marriage is out maybe. But I'm not sure if I'm ready either," Rika said sheepishly.

"It's a big step, I don't want you to regret because it is something special that most people don't realized well girls," Ryo said with encouragement. "But if that day comes, how would you want it?"

"What do you mean?" Rika unsure.

"I meant if we have sex, I would like to make it special for you, like dinner first then would you like scented candles and nice music or something?" Ryo ask out like it was casual question. "Birth control or condom or both?"

"…." Rika just stared at him. _WHAT! He thought this through?!_

"Come on Rika, you are a grown woman. This topic should not be that bad," Ryo said chuckling.

"Straight to the point," Rika said feeling uncomfortable still. _Can't believe having this talk with him…_

"So which is it?" Ryo waiting for answer.

"…I never thought about it much and never expected you to be asking these question either," Rika feeling shy.

"I know girls see sex in a different way than guys, well some do. So if we were to do it, I want it to be special," Ryo smiled.

"If it happens, probably during a special moment or some random time if we get caught up in the moment so I guess… but we both will be careful," Rika said playing with her dress. " I'm already on birth control but it was for other reason but this is a good reason too."

"See don't you feel better talking about this," Ryo adding his famous smirk. "Now what position you'll like to be in when we get down and dirty?"

"Ryo!" Rika playful hit him on the arm feeling so embarrassed.

"Kidding," Ryo couldn't help but to laugh at Rika's red face.

"So, what you been up to since you're not getting any," Rika wondered.

"You be surprised my dear, I use my desires on work and university homework, if they both fail than I got my dreams with you in it," Ryo giving a sly smile as he pulled Rika closer.

"Let talk about something else," Rika could feel her heartbeat racing fast.

"It's so fun to tease you," Ryo chuckled. "So did you like the dresses I sent you?"

"Yes, really pretty but you didn't have to buy them especially those lingerie," Rika thought it was sweet of him but the lingerie's were different story.

"I put a lot thought into the lingerie," Ryo gave a smirk. "You should try one on for me."

"I can tell you really thought of me," Rika laughed then she got an idea. "You know what, I should try it on since you got it for me."

"Really?!" Ryo getting excited.

"Yup, I think I'll go with black one," Rika getting up and shutting the door to her bedroom. She thought it be funny to tease him by wear sweat pant and big T-shirt, she can't wait to see the look on his face. "Ryo, turn around and close your eyes."

"Fine," Ryo had a big smile on his face.

"Turn around!" Rika stood there with black sweat pants and big T-shirt with her hair in a messy bun.

"You're really funny, Rika. Got me all happy," Ryo was kind of disappointed.

"The look on your face was worth it, but I guess you can take a look under," Rika smirk letting her hair down, then took of her shirt and her sweat pant. She was wearing a black lacy lingerie two piece. The top part was tight around the chest bring out her figure with black lacy pantie. Ryo could not get his eye off her.

"WOW!" Ryo said in surprised tone. "WOW!" _I want you so bad!_

"Well I'm gonna go change now," Rika smile at Ryo's reaction.

"What!?" Ryo said collecting himself. "That's it…just looking."

"Remember distance, so just look," Rika smirk.

"If I remember correctly, someone else was very affection it," Ryo said as he walks closer to Rika, making her fallback on the bed.

"Well what"- Rika's words were cut off by Ryo lips on her. Both hearts began racing as their lips fight with each other. Rika putting her hands through Ryo's messy hair, then Ryo roll over making Rika on top. His hands roam her body as he missed her being so close. Rika was feeling heat throughout her body of wanting more touches and kisses. Through the motion of kisses and touches, some clothes were lost, but she didn't care, her body wanted Ryo.

"I think we're moving too fast," Ryo said taking deep breath. He would love to continue this with Rika but he didn't want to push far.

"I never expected you to be the one to stop," Rika said with a smirk. Still saddling on Ryo, her hands explore his chest.

"Yeah, well I never expected you to feel me up," Ryo could see the lust in her eyes. "Or stripe search me."

"You wish," Rika was feeling embarrasses. "You're only shirtless, not naked."

"Do you wanna see me naked?" Ryo smirked seeing the shyness in her eyes.

"I know you wanna see me for a fact," Rika gave a smirk.

"Babe, I already did," Ryo grin. "Best moment ever."

"Well you got lucky cause my towel fell," Rika said in monotone.

"Either way I saw you," Ryo looking at Rika's chest.

"Well the show is over," Rika getting up to put on her big T-shirt.

"Rika come sit next to me," Ryo said in soft tone. Rika was curious so she did as he asked. "It seems you want too because you can't stop.

"What?" Rika was not like this conversation. "I can stop if I want."

"I'm only saying this because if you can't stop then later I won't be able to either. Last thing I want to do is ruin our relationship over sex. I don't want you regret what we done just because we were in the moment. Trust me, I still wanna do it with you now but there is a part of me that is glad you're innocence still because it makes me feel like you are someone that is worth waiting for. Part of me will regret that I have taken something from you if we do it just because we feel like it," Ryo said calmly to Rika making sure she understood.

Rika could tell Ryo was serious about this, not much boys would say that to girls. Being in a relationship you have to talk about this stuff, Rika was not sure what to do. Maybe she was to go far without realizing it. Either way Ryo was right.

"I understand," Rika said looking at Ryo.

"I had sex with girls but never had made love because I never was in love, until you came alone," Ryo sheepishly admitted. "I want to make love with you not have just sex."

"That sounded so odd but I understand," Rika felt shy. "Thank you."

"I'm sure you wanna change the subject," Ryo chuckled.

"Definitely," Rika said laughing.

The rest of the night, they talked about many things until they were tired. Rika was grateful to someone like Ryo.


End file.
